


An Unexpected Miracle

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: The Witchers Little Lark [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Mentions of past forced miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, description of childbirth, difficult birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: No one expected the old prophecy to be real but then no Witcher had ever bonded to an omega before so the last thing Geralt and Jaskier expect is to end up with their own little miracle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witchers Little Lark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817020
Comments: 49
Kudos: 544





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from my previous story entitled the Witchers Little Lark so please read this if you haven't already done so. This will probably make sense as a stand alone but it might be easier to understand if you have already read the previous story.

Jaskier missed Geralt. He’d been in Cintra for the last 3 months helping Ciri begin to learn the inner workings of her Kingdom. It had been a long and tiring 3 months full of politic intrigue ad frustrating council meetings. When Ciri had turned 16 a few months prior, Yennefer had announced that it was time Ciri began to learn the inner workings of her Kingdom, Cintra.

Ciri had been furious, refusing point blank to return to the City where her Grandmother had died. She hadn’t been back there since she was 7 years old, when Nilfgaard had waged an ill-fatted war on Cintra. Her Grandfather, Eist of Skelliege had died in battle. Calanthe, Cintra’s queen and Ciri’s Grandmother had died of her wounds during Nilfgaard’s final attack on Cintra. When the lioness of Cintra had realised that she was going to die she had demanded Geralt take Ciri, to protect her as she finally accepted the law of surprise which Geralt had claimed 7 years previously when he had saved Ciri’s Father’s life. The Witchers had had no obligation to Cintra. They hadn’t needed to stand and hold Nilfgaard back long enough for the Cintran army chance to beat the Nilfgaardian’s back. But they had. Without them then Nilfgaard would have won, and Jaskier shuddered to think what they might have done with a foothold on the Yaruga river.

Instead Cintra had survived with Ciri (as the only living heir of Calanthe’s bloodline) was named Queen to be, once she became of age. The Cintran nobility had fought to keep her in Cintra but Geralt had refused. He had given Calanthe his word that he would keep Ciri safe. With that and the law of surprise, he would not let the cub fall into the hands of anyone else. 

Mousesack, a druid who had served Queen Calanthe for many years, had remained in Cintra to help the council keep order for the 11 years until their Queen turned 18. Marshal Vissegerd, a man Jaskier had come to despise in his 3 months in Cintra, was the head of this council. He was a man who wanted power and he would be damned if he would relinquish it. Marshal Vissegerd had demanded that should Ciri present as anything but an alpha that the Cintra Council would have the right to marry her to a powerful alpha who could watch their country and protect it where Ciri could not. Mousesack had tried to stop it but with the will of every other member, Vissegerd had gotten his wish.

Of course when Ciri turned 14 she presented as an alpha. No one was truly surprised by that revelation. After all the girl was the granddaughter of Queen Calanthe, the lioness of Cintra; one of the fiercest alpha’s that had graced the continent. Vissegerd still tried to take power from Ciri which was why when Ciri turned 16 Yennefer demanded that she go to Cintra to show her claim to it’s thrown.

Geralt had argued viciously, demanding that Ciri go near Cintra until she as at least 18. Eskel and Triss had backed him, both refusing to let Ciri go into the lions jaw so to speak. Ciri herself had been furious, yelling that she didn’t want to go to Cintra. That she didn’t want to be queen. Jaskier knew that even after all those years her nightmares where plagued with images of Nilfgaard’s attack on Cintra. And while it pained Jaskier to send Ciri to Cintra, knowing she would not be welcome, he knew Yennefer was right.

Geralt hadn’t spoken to him for days when Jaskier and Vesemir both spoke out in support for Yennefer. His mate didn’t even come to their bed those few days he furiously told his omega that he was a bloody minded fool who was sending Geralt’s cub into danger. Jaskier had felt his heart clench in pain but he hadn’t taken back his decision to back Yennefer. Ciri was Cintra’s rightful Queen and the longer she stayed away from her country the more likely it would be that Cintra’s power hungry council would take away her birth right.

Surprisingly enough, it had been Ciri to stop the bickering within the White Wolf’s council. She had disappeared for days after Yennefer said she must go to Cintra. The only consolation to Geralt’s anger was that Cohen had gone with her to keep her safe. When she returned, covered in mud and wearing her sword on her hip she had demanded to speak with the White Wolf’s council. When she stood before them, Jaskier had had a sudden vision of Queen Calanthe in his head. He had only met the Lioness of Cintra once, when he was still Julian Alfred Pankratz, but it was hard to forget the sheer power and fierceness of Queen Calanthe.

“Yennefer is right. I have to go to Cintra.” Yennefer had sent the Princess a proud glance at this, Geralt growling low in his throat but conceding all the same. That night the alpha had taken Jaskier in his arms and apologised for his behaviour. Jaskier had forgiven him in a heartbeat. After all, he knew first hand what Geralt’s protective instincts looked like and couldn’t blame his alpha for trying to protect his pup.

The preparations for Ciri’s return to Cintra were extensive. Geralt refused to budge from sending at least 20 Witchers with her. He had wanted to go himself but being the White Wolf, warlord of Kaedwen and part of Redania, he couldn’t. Instead, much to Jaskier’s surprise, he had asked him to go. Yennefer, Triss, Eskel and Vesemir were needed in Kaer Morhen to help govern the Witchers’ lands. “I need someone I can trust watching Ciri.” Geralt grunted when he asked Jaskier to go. “And you’re better than anyone else at the games these politician’s play. You can keep her safe from that.” And how could Jaskier refuse that request. Even if it meant being separated from his mate for a long period of time.

Jaskier quickly found that Cintra court was a viper pit of politician’s all vying for power. The only person he and Ciri trusted in the whole damned place being Mousesack. When they entered Cintra, the girl had almost tackled Mousesack in a fierce hug. She may not have seen Mousesack for many years but they wrote to one another constantly and Mousesack had been her first teach when she was still a small girl in the care of her Grandmother.

Marshal Vissegerd had greeted Ciri formally when she walked into Cintra’s grand hall, flanked by her Witchers and Jaskier, Jaskier could clearly see the anger in his eyes as Cintra’s heir appeared. Jaskier had felt a bubbling of pride as Ciri returned his greeting, thanking each council member for there service to Cintra. She was no where near the wild fierce little girl Jaskier had met nearly 6 years ago when he decided to follow the Witchers. She was now nearly as tall as Yennefer. Dressed in a fine silk woven blue dress, her wild blond hair tamed to neat curls running down her back and Witcher sword fastened to her hip; Jaskier thought she looked every part of Cintra’s Queen.

The other Cintran nobles must have thought so as well as they quickly became enraptured with the girl. Ciri accompanied Jaskier to more than a dozen appointments in the first few days in Cintra, each noble telling Ciri with stories of her Grandmother and how much Ciri looked like her Mother Pavetta. Jaskier had been surprised to learn that Pavetta was an omega, her husband Duny a beta. But it would explain why the Cintran nobles didn’t treat Jaskier like he had been treated in Redania and every other place he had visited outside of the White Wolf’s own territory.

Pavetta had been a beauty, the nobles had told Ciri. A rare beauty and apple of Calanthe’s eyes. Their Queen had loved her daughter more than anything in the world and the day she had died the whole of Cintra had mourned with their Queen. Tears had run down both Jaskier and Ciri’s faces at the telling of this. Cintra had truly loved their Omega princess.

“She’s just like Calanthe.” Mousesack said to Jaskier as the two stood a distance away as Ciri walked with Marshal Vissegerd. Here was the only man in Cintra that did not rejoice in Ciri’s return, even if he didn’t show it even slightly. He had sneered at Jaskier entering the council room at Ciri’s side until he realised that no other member of the council had cared that Ciri had brought an Omega to advise her. It seemed having the rightful Queen of Cintra’s blessing had made the people of Cintra (nobles included) look past the fact he was an omega. It probably helped, Jaskier thought with a wishful touch at the mark on his scent gland, that Jaskier was the White Wolf’s mate.

“That she is.” Jaskier laughed as he watched Vissegerd’s face turn like he’d sucked a lemon at something Ciri had said. Ciri found Jaskier’s eyes from where he and Mousesack stood and sent him a wicked smile. Jaskier returned it with a proud feeling low in his belly. Their pup would do well in Cintra. He was perhaps a little biased but Jaskier thought she may even be a better Queen than Calanthe.

The Witchers had seemed to enjoy Cintra as much as Ciri and Jaskier. They’d dealt with a few reports of monsters, Ciri joining them on one memorable trip in dealing with a pack of drowner’s. Jaskier had had to suppress the laugh that had threatened to burst forth when Ciri and the 6 Witchers se had gone with returned from their trip covered in blood and guts. Not just Calanthe’s granddaughter, Jaskier had thought listening intently to her as she told him and Mousesack about the drowners, all the while sharpening her sword. She was a Witcher.

“You’ll return soon, my princess?” Marshal Vissegerd asked as he stood on the stone steps to say his goodbyes. The night before there had been a long and loud feast in the grand hall. A number of the Witchers were shuffling their feet, head squinting at the sun as they ignored the large handovers they all had. Jaskier had to admit he was a little worse for wear himself. He had spent the early hours of the morning drinking with Lambert, Aidan, Cohen and Mousesack. Waking up this morning was indeed a difficult feat but then Jaskier had remembered he would see Geralt again today and he had jumped out of bed. He missed his mate, more than he thought possible. It was like being separated from a piece of his soul.

His lute was hanging over his back and Jaskier adjusted it so it lay more comfortably on his back. He had been more than a little shocked to find the Cintran nobles knew the words to most of his famous Witcher ballads and songs. And he would admit to being a little giddy when he realised the Cintran nobles, unlike their prim and proper Redanian counterparts, rather enjoyed a good bawdy song. His bardic prowess had been the envy of ever musician who had entered Cintra in the last 3 months. Much to Jaskier’s glee and the Witchers amusement.

“I intend to return soon as possible.” Ciri replied. Unlike Jaskier and the Witchers she had had an early night and as such was able to meet Vissegerd’s look with a look that would have made Yennefer proud. “And I look forward to your weekly updates.” Ciri finished. That had been Jaskier’s idea, believing that Ciri as Cintra’s Queen to be should start to understand what was involved in the day to day running’s of her kingdom. Even if she wouldn’t be ready to sit Cintra’s throne for another 2 years, it was good for her to start learning early. Vissegerd had nearly choked at the suggestion but Mousesack and the other council members (all armoured with Ciri, who they declared was the lion cub of Cintra and a worth successor of Queen Calanthe) had agreed. Vissegerd hadn’t had a leg to stand on so had been forced to agree.  
“Of course my Princess.” The man offered a low bow.

As the council members filed back into the Cintran halls, Mousesack waved his arms a portal appearing in thin air. The Witchers filed through, the last at the portal being Jaskier and Ciri. Ciri gave Mousesack a fierce hug. When she let go, to Jaskier’s surprise the Druid gave Jaskier a friendly hug as well. “Take care of our Princess.” Mousesack stated, smiling widely at Ciri as she rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll try my best.” He accepted, following Ciri through the portal and home.

…….

Geralt was a buzz of energy as he waited for the portal to open and his cub and mate to walk through. He had missed them fiercely the last 3 months. The only thing that had stopped Geralt from going to Cintra had been the fact Yennefer and Triss had refused to create him a portal and by the time he got to Cintra on horseback it would have been 3 months anyway. Still, he couldn’t settle without his omega and cub back in Kaer Morhen. 

Ciri was the first to appear through the portal and Geralt was taken aback by how much she had grown in the last 3 months. She looked so much like Pavetta had when Geralt had met Ciri’s Mother only briefly during that interesting betrothal ceremony where he had ended up with a child surprise. And yet she the fierce look on her face and the sword on her hip was all Calanthe.

Jaskier walked through next and Geralt felt his heart sigh in relief as he saw the smiling face of his mate. The bard’s bright blue eyes turned to face Geralt, eyes alighting with happiness as Geralt walked towards his mate and cub.

Ciri jumped him into a hg first, Geralt laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he had to lift her upwards so she didn’t topple them both forwards. When she was done hugging Geralt, he watched with fond amusement as she wrapped her arms around Yennefer in a tight hug as well. Yenenfer’s violet eyes turned warm as she embraced their cub.

Geralt quickly turned around to find Jaskier standing in front of him, smile still in place. Geralt quickly wrapped his arms around his mate, dragging Jaskier into a fierce hug. Jaskier laughed loudly, arms wrapping around Geralt in turn and letting Geralt smell at his neck. Jaskier placed a gentle kiss to Geralt’s lips which had his alpha humming in pleasure.

The feast that night in Kaer Morhen was as loud as it had been in years. Every Witcher celebrating the return of their little lark and their cub. Geralt had sat with more ease than he had in the last 3 months, Jaskier at his side, hand wrapped tightly around Geralt’s, and Ciri at his other side. Geralt listened happily as Jaskier and Ciri spoke of everything that had happened in Cintra. Geralt felt a burst of pride for his cub as Jaskier told him how well Ciri had taken to Cintra’s intricate politics.

That night as he held Jaskier close to him he felt content. His omega snuggled naked across Geralt’s own naked body. Limbs entwined as they slept. Breathing deeply, Geralt felt a surge of love at the scent of buttercups and dandelions. He hadn’t even realised how much he’d missed Jaskier’s unique scent until he had the bard lying in his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; brief mention of past rape (particularly none existent) and sexual content in the first part of this.

Jaskier’s heat took him unexpectedly a week after returning from Cintra. He’d been so pre-occupied between Ciri’s lessons, the White Wolf’s council meetings, Yennefer collaring him and demanding every tiny detail of their trip to Cintra, and of course re-acquainting himself with his mate; that Jaskier hadn’t even realised his heat was here until it started.

Jaskier was in the grounds with Lambert and Aidan, short sword in his hand. The Witchers had decided after the incident in Redania where his Father had tried to kill him, that Jaskier should learn to defend himself. As much as Jaskier had argued against it, he was a bard for fucks sake, not a Witcher; he had lost the argument. 2 months after that ill fated trip to Redania, Jaskier found himself in the Witcher training ground, a short sword being placed in his hands and Geralt teaching him the appropriate positions and movements. He was shit. To be fair, Jaskier blamed his lack of process the first few months on Geralt’s inability to allow any harm to come to his mate had hampered their progress. When Vesemir had watched Jaskier’s frankly pathetic attempt at dodging Geralt’s bow and Geralt hadn’t even been trying that time the old wolf had decided to banish Geralt from the training grounds. Thus every Witcher in Kaer Morhen had had some sort of hand in Jaskier’s training. 6 years later and Jaskier could hold his own. Ish. At the very least he wasn’t anywhere near the defenceless omega he’d been 6 years ago. Even if his technique was seriously lacking.

Strangely enough, Jaskier had found Lambert’s training methods the most effective. The loud Witcher had quickly established that Jaskier was shit at swordplay. A fact that no one else seemed to notice if the fact 6 years later they were still demanding Jaskier learn the correct sword stances and sighing warily when he ended up stumbling over his feet when he attempted on the Witchers intricate footwork. Lambert had decided that Jaskier would be better off with dirty tactics. Thus Jaskier had actually managed to beat a very shocked Letho once. And only once. The viper Witcher not expecting Jaskier to abandon the sword all together and place a kick to his groin hard enough for Letho to drop to the floor. The Witchers had laughed loud and long at that show. None of them had fallen for the trick again but still. It at least proved Jaskier wasn’t entirely defenceless.

“You have to concentrate little lark or Aidan’ll have you on your arse again.” Lambert grumbled as he offered a hand to pull Jaskier up from the dirt where Jaskier had landed trying to duck past Aidan’s sword and instead landing face down in the mud. 

“I’m trying.” Jaskier huffed. If he was honest he’d been finding it hard to concentrate all day, his mind not being able to concentrate on even the littlest thing. His mind was muddled and his limbs felt a bit like jelly. And…oh…there was a heating spark running up his spine and down his groin that had Jaskier nearly crumple to the floor. 

“Fucking hell, bard.” Lambert growled, catching Jaskier as the omega staggered sideways. “You didn’t say your heat as today.” Lambert growled, motioning for Aidan to go and find Geralt.

“Forgot.” Jaskier mumbled, body trembling with the heat coursing though him. The heat didn’t cause him the same pain it had when he was a young omega in his Father’s court. Back then his heats had meant only pain and humiliation as if Father et alpha’s have their way with him. Now his Father was dead and Jaskier had Geralt. Geralt who no matter how needy and desperate Jaskier became always asked if Jaskier wanted it. Was always gentle and always looked after him.

Jaskier whimpered as Lambert walked Jaskier down the corridor’s of Kaer Morhen to his shared room with Geralt. He wanted his alpha. He needed his alpha.

Geralt was standing at their bedroom door, amber eyes blazing as Lambert gently moved Jaskier so the omega could grab onto Geralt. Geralt grunted his thanks before gently lifting Jaskier in his arms and entering their room. The door hadn’t even clicked shut before Jaskier was latching his mouth onto Geralt’s. Jaskier moaned, already hard from the heat, slick dribbling between his sides as he rocked against Geralt’s breeches.

“Patience, little lark.” Geralt grumbled as he deposited Jaskier onto the bed. Jaskier just whined, trying to latch on for another kiss as Geralt chuckled, removing Jaskier shoes and clothing. When they were both completely naked, Geralt let their lips meet once more, Jaskier whimpering in need as he prepared Jaskier before gently pushing into him. Jaskier moaned in pleasure as Geralt knotted him, collapsing in a sweaty mess against Geralt’s bare chest.

When Geralt’s knot had lessened enough for him to slip out of Jaskier with no pain, Jaskier’s eyes were half asleep. Geralt grabbed the blankets and furs from the bed, placing them in the corner of the floor where Jaskier liked to nest when in his heat. Jaskier curled into the furs, pulling Geralt down with him and fell asleep with his head resting on Geralt’s bare chest.

Waking up to the moon red in the sky, Jaskier looked in amazement at the strange sight. The moon was full, the colour of a deep red that was truly beautiful. He would have looked at it longer but the aching pressure of his heat had Jaskier falling back into Geralt’s arms. “Eat and drink first.” Geralt murmured, placing the cup against Jaskier’s lips as the omega moaned. Jaskier’s hands wouldn’t cooperate enough for him to hold the cup or food so Geralt fed him and gave him water to drink. When Geralt was satisfied Jaskier had eaten and drank enough, he pushed himself back into Jaskier, groaning as he knotted once more into his omega.

By the time Jaskier’s heat ended 3 days later, Jaskier was exhausted, sleeping peacefully in the comforting arms of his alpha.

…… 7 weeks later ……..

Something was wrong with Jaskier. Geralt couldn’t figure out what was wrong but there was definitely something. Jaskier was currently throwing up into a bucket, his face pale and limbs trembling as the little breakfast he’d managed to eat that morning came right back up. Geralt rubbed gentle circles on Jaskier’s back, fear lacing through heart as Jaskier moaned softly into the bucket, gagging. 

“Drink.” Geralt grunted. This had been going on for days. Jaskier couldn’t seem to keep anything down. The slightest thing sending his stomach turning. Just 2 days ago the Bear vipers had brought back a deer from their hunting. They’d cooked it up and Jaskier had been looking forward to dinner, venison being one of his favourite meals. Except when the meat had been brought out Jaskier had taken one sniff and he’d turned a ghastly shade of green. He’d mumbled an apology before disappearing from the great hall. Geralt had found him throwing up into the same bucket he was currently throwing up into.

“I think it’s over.” Jaskier stated, swilling the water in his mouth to get rid of the taste before taking long gulps. Jaskier was still too pale, sweat clinging to his forehead and he hadn’t moved the bucket away from where it was sitting between his legs on their bed. Geralt just hummed, keeping a gentle hand on Jaskier’s back.

“I should get going.” Jaskier said, eyes closing before re-opening. “I told Ciri I’d help her go through the correspondence from Cintra.”

“You don’t have to.” Geralt said gently, “You’re sick, she’ll understand. Triss and Yennefer can help.” It was strange for Geralt to see sickness. The Witchers and sorceresses never got sick. The first time Ciri had gotten sick when she’d come to Kaer Morhen Geralt had panicked more than he ever had but it had just been a fever and she’d been better within 24 hours. But she rarely got sick and when she did she would spend a few days in bed and be ready to go again as if nothing had ever happened. Geralt didn’t think he’d ever seen Jaskier sick either. The bard had had fevers before but nothing overly alarming. The most Jaskier seemed to get were bad colds which left his nose red and coughing for days. Jaskier had never been sick before. And Geralt didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll be fine.” Jaskier retorted, standing up as if to prove just how fine he was. It was a bit ruined when he went very pale and he had to close his eyes to stop the sickness from coming back. 

“You are spending the day in bed.” Geralt growled. “If you’re that bothered I’ll send Ciri down here.”

“No.” Jaskier said a little shyly. “I don’t want her to catch this to.” And Geralt rolled his eyes at Jaskier’s stubbornness.

“So you admit your ill.” Jaskier grumbled at Geralt’s answer. “Bed. Now.” Geralt growled, helping Jaskier pull off his doublet and shoes before climbing into the bed. He really should get Jaskier to change into his bed clothes but Jaskier was trembling from the effort of just taking off his shoes and doublet so Geralt decided he would be fine sleeping in breeches and chemise for a while. “I’m going to talk to Triss.”

Jaskier hummed, eyes already closing. Geralt let a fond smile grace his lips as Jaskier’s breathing evened out in sleep. Pressing a light kiss to the omega’s head, Geralt turned and walked out of the room in search of Triss.

The sickness wasn’t the only thing that had changed about Jaskier in the last few weeks. Geralt so attuned to his mates smell had startled so badly when he woke up one morning nearly 3 weeks ago to find it had changed. Jaskier had woken to a fit of giggling as Geralt sniffed against his omega’s neck, trying to find out what was different. Except he couldn’t figure it out. Jaskier still smelt like Jaskier. Still had to sweet scent of buttercups and dandelions clinging to him like some heady perfume. But there was something else. Something Geralt couldn’t place.

Geralt found Triss in her rooms, eyes frowning as she threw a rat tail into the bubbling potion in the corner. “Geralt.” Triss turned to face Geralt, smiling brightly at the alpha standing in her doorway. “How can I help?”

“It’s Jaskier.” Geralt grunted, which made Triss’ smile turn into a frown. “He’s been sick again.”

“Again.” Triss sighed. The whole keep knew about Jaskier’s sickness by now, the bard not able to get past one meal without having to throw it back up at some point or another during the day. 

“Can you help.” Geralt growled, worry churning in his gut. He hated seeing Jaskier so miserable. Hated it more knowing there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Of course I can.” Triss rolled her eyes, untying the apron she wore over her dress before motioning for Geralt to lead the way. When they entered their room, Geralt growled in frustration to see the bard was sitting with his composition book out and lute in hand. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier grinned brightly as if he hadn’t just been throwing up violently not 30 minutes ago.

“You’re meant to be sleeping.” Geralt growled and Jaskier just rolled his eyes at that.

“I did. For 5 minutes and then I woke up. Was sick again.” Jaskier motioned brightly to the bucket now sitting at the foot of the bed. “Felt miserable for a little while and then I got bored.” Geralt growled because Jaskier said all that with a smile on his face. He was still very pale but if he was feeling well enough to start composing songs Geralt supposed he must be feeling at least a little better. “I’m still in bed aren’t I.” Jaskier grinned and Geralt growled low and warning to his omega. He knew Jaskier well enough to know Jaskier never did what he was told. At least he’d stayed in the bed and hadn’t gone wandering around the keep.

Triss smirked at the two of them, coming to sit at Jaskier’s side on the bed. Geralt took the lute from Jaskier’s hands, placing the precious instrument carefully into the bards lute case while Jaskier moved his composition book and quill out of Triss’ way.

……

Jaskier huffed in annoyance as Triss brushed her hand across his forehead. He was fine. Albeit his stomach was still churning slightly but at least he wasn’t throwing his guts up anymore. Geralt’s amber eyes were watching Jaskier with concern deep in their depths and Jaskier offered the Witcher a comforting smile. He loved Geralt but the alpha really did worry too much. Chances are this was just a little stomach bug that Jaskier would get over in a couple of days.

Triss was frowning as she took her hand away from Jaskier’s forehead. He could feel a distant thrum of Triss magic as she used to diagnose if anything was seriously wrong with Jaskier. “May I?” Triss asked, motioning towards Jaskier’s stomach. Jaskier nodded in answer, lifting his chemise so the expanse of his stomach could be seen by Triss. The scar left behind by the knife wound his Father had inflicted on him was particularly none existent now but there was still a small white raised scar that had Jaskier grimace every time he saw it. The memory of his Father wishing him dead still painful all these years later.

Triss laid a hand onto Jaskier’s flat stomach, frown growing even deeper. Jaskier was a little embarrassed as Triss probed the area. He’d noticed he was gaining a little weight the last few weeks. Not much but he was softer that he had been 2 months ago, his stomach taking on a soft and pliant look.

“Jaskier, have you had any other symptoms?” Triss asked seriously and saw Geralt frown deeply as he walked over to Jaskier’s other side. Jaskier offered the alpha his hand, which Geralt held warm and close in his larger hands. Jaskier tried to offer Geralt a re-assuring smile but the fact Triss wasn’t immediately dismissing Geralt’s worry as an overprotective alpha was concerning him just a little.

“Other than the sickness.” Jaskier tried to joke but the look on Geralt’s face had him stop short. He coughed once, before answering Triss’ question. “I’ve been really tired, getting headaches. Jaskier admitted, ignoring the look that Geralt sent him. He hadn’t told his alpha about these symptoms because he’d honestly thought he was fine.

“How long has this been happening?” Triss asked.

“”Few weeks.” Jaskier mumbled.

“You didn’t say anything.” Geralt’s voice was hurt and Jaskier sent him an apologetic look.

“I thought it was nothing.” Jaskier said, squeezing Geralt’s hand gently. “It is nothing isn’t it?” Jaskier asked, turning to face Triss who was still frowning slightly.

“I wouldn’t exactly say nothing.” Triss said but instead of frowning anymore a small smile was appearing on her lips. “Jaskier, I think you’re pregnant.”

And Jaskier. Did not expect that. He looked at the brown haired mage in shocked silence, free hand drifting to his slightly bloated stomach. “What…That’s…I can’t be.” Jaskier couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t be pregnant. Geralt was sterile. He couldn’t get Jaskier pregnant and Jaskier hadn’t been with anyone else but Geralt in over 6 years. “Triss, I think those potions you’ve been playing with have made you have a lapse of judgement.” Jaskier tried to laugh but he couldn’t.  
His hand was resting on his stomach, heart fluttering madly against his chest. It couldn’t be…but it would explain the sudden sickness and the fact the foods he usually loved all of a sudden knocked him sick.

“Geralt’s amber eyes were blown wide with…fear. Geralt was scared. His amber eyes were fixed on Triss’ face as f the sorceress had grown a second head. “I can’t get him pregnant Triss.”

And Jaskier had a sudden wild thought that Geralt must think Jaskier had slept with someone else. Melitele only knew who mind considering Jaskier hadn’t been out of Kaer Morhen since before his last heat and that was the only time he could get pregnant. And he’d spent that whole time with Geralt. A Witcher. A Witcher who couldn’t get him pregnant. Jaskier’s head hurt, emotions of the possibility running through his head even as his heart hurt from the idea that this wasn’t real. That Triss had gotten it wrong because it couldn’t be real.

“Please don’t joke about this.” Jaskier said, aware his voice was small.

Triss took Jaskier’s hand that was resting on his stomach, squeezing tightly and eyes wide and sincere. “I promise Jaskier. I don’t know how it happened but you are pregnant.”

Jaskier didn’t notice Geralt drop his hand or step away from Jaskier’s bed. Jaskier’s whole focus was on the small bulge on his stomach. With a person growing inside it. His own little baby. His own pup. Jaskier felt a soft smile growing on his face as he rested the hand Geralt had let go moments ago on his stomach, imagining a tiny baby growing inside of him. A tiny miracle. Their tiny miracle.

The sound the door banged open and closed behind him had Jaskier jumping from his wonderment at the miracle growing in him. Geralt was gone. And Jaskier felt the brief flutter of happiness evaporate in grief and pain. No matter what Jaskier knew to be true Geralt must think Jaskier had betrayed him. Because even though he hadn’t Witchers couldn’t get their omega’s pregnant.

Which raised the question of how the hell had it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt ran out of the room in a panic, amber eyes blazing in confusion. Pain. Grief. His omega was pregnant. And it couldn’t be Geralt’s child. Witchers couldn’t get someone pregnant. The only way Jaskier could have become pregnant was another alpha. Or beta. It must have happened in Cintra, Geralt thought wildly. The first though was that Jaskier had been raped. That another alpha had dared lay hands on the White Wolfs omegas. Except if that were true Geralt would have know. Jaskier would have told him. And Jaskier had returned from Cintra so fucking happy.

Geralt felt his heart clench painfully as he stormed down the corridor, having no idea where he was going. If someone had raped him, Jaskier would have told Geralt. But he hadn’t. Which left one thing. And the thought nearly drove Geralt to his knees. “Geralt, you ok?” Eskel’s voice drifted through Geralt’s thoughts but he ignored them. Pushing past the Witcher, Geralt found he;d walked outside the keep.

The sky was bright, the air still holding a bite of cold in the air even as Spring was approaching. Geralt ignored the looks he gained from the Witcher’s as he walked down the path away from Kaer Morhen. He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t care. Jaskier had betrayed him. Jaskier had taken another Alpha to bed.

Geralt saw the soft adoring look Jaskier’s face had taken when Triss had told him he was pregnant. He was happy. Geralt felt like his head was spinning. The trees cascaded around him as Geralt slipped off the path and into the deep forests surrounding Kaer Morhen. Jaskier had been happy he was pregnant. Jaskier had said he didn’t want a baby and Geralt had believed him. What a fucking fool Geralt had been. Of course Jaskier would want a child. The omega was so full of love and happiness that it was foolish of Geralt to think Jaskier would ever be happy with just Geralt. A memory of Jaskier sitting in their bed with a baby swaddled and cradled in his arms. An adoring look in his mates eyes had Geralt dropping to his knees on the forest floor. Jaskier would be a perfect parent. He deserved to have a child he could love and care for.

And Geralt couldn’t give him that. Geralt couldn’t blame Jaskier for taking what he wanted from someone else. He couldn’t blame Jaskier for being happy. The omega had spent so much of his life unhappy and abused that Geralt would never deny Jaskier his happiness. Except Jaskier’s happiness came at the expense of Geralt’s.

He shouldn’t be surprised, he always knew Jaskier deserved better than Geralt. Deserved an alpha who could give him children, who could keep the omega safe and cared for. Jaskier deserved to have his own little family, with children running at his feet. He would be perfect at it. And Geralt couldn’t give him that. 

Jaskier had taken his happiness at the expense of Geralt’s. And while Geralt couldn’t deny Jaskier his happiness it still hurt. It as like someone had taken a blade and cleaved his heart in two. And Geralt cried. He cried as he hadn’t since he was a boy forced to endure the Trial of the Grasses. He knew he would lose Jaskier eventually, knew deep down that eventually he would lose his omega. But it still hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

………

“Jaskier you can’t.” Triss argued even as Jaskier pulled on his boots and grabbed his doublet. “You need to rest.”

“I have to find him.” Jaskier said, tears running down his face. Geralt must feel so betrayed. So angry. Jaskier had to find him, to explain. To make Geralt see the truth. His hands hovered over the bulge at his stomach and his heart fluttered again. A baby. Geralt’s baby. “I need to find him.” Jaskier shoved past Triss.

Jaskier had no idea where Geralt had gone so he walked down the corridor of Kaer Morhen in what he hoped was the right way. Eskel was walking towards Jaskier a deep frown set on his face. When he saw Jaskier his amber eyes widened and he immediately demanded, “What happened? I just saw Geralt storm past me out of the keep like he’d seen a ghost.” Jaskier felt his heart leap into his throat at the thought of Geralt running from him. Thinking Jaskier had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

“Which way did he go.” Eskel said and Jaskier pushed past the alpha, ignoring Eskel’s shouted questions.  
He shivered in the early spring breeze and had a sudden dizzying thought as he walked down the path. His child would be born in 8 months time. November. His and Geralt’s tiny miracle. Jaskier wondered who the baby would look like more. Would they have blue eyes or amber eyes. Or maybe the colour Geralt had had before the Witcher trials. Would the child inherent any of his Witcher Father’s Witcher abilities. Would the baby be a boy or a girl. Jaskier felt dizzy with all the possibilities even as his heart broke at the thought of Geralt sitting somewhere along. Believing Jaskier had betrayed him.

The forest foliage to the right of the path had been pushed backwards. Cursing Jaskier, stepped over the mud, intent upon finding his alpha. Explaining how Geralt was wrong. That Jaskier hadn’t betrayed him.

…….

“How is this possible?” Yennefer’s violet eyes ablaze in shock. Triss had found Yennefer sitting in the library, pouring over the Witchers extensive collection. She hadn’t been meaning to find the violet eyed Witcher but she had thought the best place that might explain how Jaskier had gotten pregnant would be the Witchers library.

“I have no idea.” Tris replied. She felt guilt well in her as she thought of Jaskier out on the path pregnant trying to find his alpha. She hadn’t tried to stop him, knowing it would do no good. Jaskier was more stubborn then any Witcher when he put his mind to something. Eskel had told her he’d seen Jaskier leave the castle after Geralt when she nearly collided with the scarred Witcher trying to follow Jaskier’s quickly retreating footsteps. She’d sighed in relief at that, Geralt would keep an eye on Jaskier and get him back to Kaer Morhen safe. If all else failed and neither were back by dusk then Eskel would surely send Witchers to find them, or go himself.

That sorted, Triss had gone to Kaer Morhen’s library, finding Yennefer sitting among the books. “Has he...has he slept with anyone else?” Yennefer asked, voice hesitant even as her violet eyes glowed. 

Triss shook her head. “Male omega’s can only get pregnant during their heat. He spent the last heat with Geralt. The baby’s Geralt’s.” Yennefer’s eyes flashed in relief before flashing again in worry.

“Does Geralt know that?” Triss shook his head, face heating in shame as she re-called Geralt’s pain filled amber eyes as he left the room. “Where is he?” Yennefer asked and Triss shook her head.

“Jaskier went after him.” 

Yennefer jumped to her feet, eyes blazing in protective anger. “You let a pregnant omega go after him alone.”

“Jaskier wouldn’t have let anyone stop him going after Geralt and he’s the best person to talk to Geralt.” Triss replied. Yennefer nodded, violet eyes still blazing. “Eskel saw them leave Kaer Morhen if they’re not back soon he’ll send someone to find them.”

Yennefer nodded. “Does anyone else know Jaskier is pregnant?” Yennefer asked quietly and shook her head. “Good. We’ll keep this under wraps until they decide to announce it. Before then, perhaps we can find a reason as to how the little lark even is pregnant.” Triss nodded, following Yennefer’s lead as the violet eyed sorceress started to pull books from the shelves.

…….

Jaskier was shivering and bone tired when he finally found Geralt, kneeling on the forest floor body tight with tension. His heart broke as he saw the Geralt head bent down, white hair falling onto his face. Starting towards him, Jaskier froze as his foot stepped on a twig, a loud snap vibrating through the forest. Geralt’s head whipped up, turning blazing amber eyes to look at Jaskier. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier started as the Witcher jumped to his feet, backing away from the approaching bard. “Geralt please. Talk to me.” Geralt growled low in his throat, eyes jumping all over him. It gave him a look that reminded Jaskier very much of a cornered animal. 

…….

Geralt stared at the approaching omega, every instinct in him warring as he watched Jaskier shiver slightly in the cold. He was pale, eyes wide with heartbreak as he approached Geralt slowly. As if Geralt might lunge and attack him. Geralt growled low, a warning. He didn’t think he could bare Jaskier touching him. 

Jaskier stopped, one arm dropping to his side and the other dropping to rest on his stomach. Where another alpha’s baby was growing. Geralt let out a low keening noise that had Jaskier’s eyes filling with tears. Every pat of Geralt’s alpha instincts shouted at him to go to Jaskier and to hold his omega. To comfort him. But he couldn’t. The other part of him kept thinking of Jaskier in the arms of another man. Letting another man hold him like he let Jaskier hold him. Geralt ducked his head away from the omega. He should go. Get as far away as possible. He couldn’t be near Jaskier right not.

“Geralt, please. The baby’s yours.” And Geralt felt anger coarse through him at the obvious lie.

Jaskier staggered backwards as Geralt stalked up to his omega. “How the fuck is it mine?” Great’s voice was low and dangerous, Jaskier flinching at the anger in Geralt’s tone. And damn if that didn’t make Geralt’s heart break further.

“I don’t know.” Jaskier whispered. “I don’t know but it is. I swear I haven’t been with anyone else. I swear I would never betray you like that.” Jaskier’s voice was filled with emotion, tears running down his cheeks now as he reached an arm to hold Geralt. Geralt flinched back from Jaskier’s touch. The anger was slowly dissipating, replaced instead with confusion and pain. Jaskier was lying to him. He had to be.

“I’m a Witcher. I’m sterile.” Geralt’s voice was choked, eyes gleaming with the pain and emotion he was feeling at his mate’s betrayal.

“Geralt, listen to me.” Jaskier said, voice breaking on the last word as he met Geralt’s eyes. “I can’t get pregnant outside my heats. I only ever share my heats with you.”

Geralt shook his head, disbelieving. Jaskier’s words were so sincere but they couldn’t be the truth. “It’s not possible.” Jaskier shook his head, a watery smile falling on his face as his hands drifted to his stomach again.

“Our little miracle Geralt.” Jaskier whispered, closing the gap between him and Geralt. Geralt smelt the air around Jaskier and all of a sudden, he could identify that had been surrounding his omega for weeks. It was a milky, clean, pure smell. The smell of a pregnant omega. “Please tell me you believe me.” Jaskier whispered, hand resting on Geralt’s cheek, gently stroking the stubble there. “I can’t do this without you.” 

“I don’t understand.” Geralt grumbled, arms wrapping around Jaskier. Jaskier’s arms encircled him, the omega’s face burying into Geralt’s cheeks as tears spilt from his face soaking Geralt’s shoulder.

“Neither do I.” Jaskier breathed. “But Triss sounded so sure.” Jaskier’s voice broke on this. “She was so sure that I’m pregnant and there hasn’t been anyone else since you.” Geralt felt his heart stutter in his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Geralt grumbled. How could he doubt Jaskier like that. His mate. His mate who was carrying his child.

“It’s ok. If I was in your shoes I would have thought the same thing.” Jaskier whispered.

“How…” Geralt started, stopping as soon as it started. He couldn’t understand. He couldn’t believe this was possible. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jaskier murmured, stepping out of Geralt’s arms. The omega took his alpha’s large calloused hand and placed it onto the slight bulge in his stomach. Jaskier laughed softy, eyes wet but smile wider than Geralt had ever seen it. Jaskier was glowing, Geralt thought distantly as he focused on the area of Jaskier’s stomach where a little baby was growing. Their child. Geralt growled low and possessive, alpha instincts kicking in suddenly and quickly.

“We should get you back to the keep.” Geralt grumbled, cursing himself for walking so far into the forest. Jaskier was pregnant. He shouldn’t be wandering a forest looking for his missing alpha. “You should be resting.” Geralt grumbled and Jaskier laughed long and loud.

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” As if to prove that fact, Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and led his alpha back through the foliage of the forest.

As Geralt stared at the back of Jaskier’s head he felt warmth fill his chest. They were going to have a baby. The images that had plagued his mind before of Jaskier sitting in a bed with a tiny baby in his hands took on a new light. Jaskier, holding their baby. Singing songs to them so they fell asleep. Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past miscarriage and child abuse in this chapter. Only very brief.

Geralt felt guilt gnaw at his chest as he watched Jaskier stumble out of the undergrowth and back onto the path leading up to Kaer Morhen. It was long past midday by the time they got out of the forest, Geralt cursing himself when he realised how far he’d walked. How far Jaskier had come to find him. He should never have left Kaer Morhen, his pregnant omega needed to be resting, not wandering through a forest trying to find his alpha.

Jaskier was leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Geralt hummed, pulling out a twig that had caught itself in Jaskier’s hair. The bards clothing was crumpled, boots covered in mud which had splattered up his breeches. Jaskier turned bright blue eyes up at Geralt and offered the alpha a dazzling smile. “That walk would have killed me off regardless.” Jaskier laughed, trying to dissipate Geralt’s worry.

Geralt just hummed in response. “I can carry you back.” He stated only to have Jaskier roll his eyes at that.

“I’m fine, Geralt. Really, some of us just aren’t built to have Witcher stamina.” Jaskier grinned but Geralt could see the bone weary tiredness in his omega’s shoulders. Jaskier had been tired before Geralt had disappeared from Kaer Morhen, he must be exhausted now.

“Stubborn bard.” Geralt growled, looping an arm around Jaskier’s waist as they set back up the path. At least that way if his omega collapsed in exhaustion, Geralt already had hold of him to catch him. Jaskier just rolled his eyes at Geralt’s overprotective nature even as he leant into Geralt’s side.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jaskier retorted, a laugh in his voice. And as annoying and stubborn as Jaskier was, Geralt found he wouldn’t.

.......

“Sleep.” Geralt grunted when they finally got into Kaer Morhen and to their rooms. 

“How many times, Geralt. I’m fine.” Jaskier sighed, even as he pulled off his boots. Frowning at the state of his breeches, Jaskier collapsed onto the bed, pulling Gerlat’s wrist so his alpha would lie down next to him. Geralt did with a small hum, arms encircling Jaskier from behind. Geralt’s hands rested on the small bulge on Jaskier’s stomach, which made the omega hum in contentment. A child. A tiny child.

“Thought you said you weren’t tired.” Geralt grunted when the silence stretched to long.

“I said I was fine.” Jaskier retorted. In truth he was exhausted. All the excitement and activity of the day catching up with him but he wasn’t about to tell Geralt that. The man was already far too overprotective, melitele tits he was going to be horrendous now that Jaskier was pregnant. “Just needed a little rest.”

“I’m sorry.” Geralt’s voice was full of guilt, which pulled at Jaskier’s heartstrings. Jaskier moved in Geralt’s arms so he was facing the Witcher’s own amber eyes.

“You have nothing to apologise for.”

“You’re pregnant and I ran off like a fool knowing you’d come after me.” Jaskier’s heart fluttered when Geralt said that, it was always nice to be reminded that Geralt knew Jaskier would always be there for him. “You should be resting, not running around a forest.” Geralt grumbled, placing a kiss to Jaskier’s head.

Jaskier let him even as he seethed a little with anger. “I’m a months pregnant at best, Geralt.” He glared at his alpha, “If you’re going to treat me like I’ll break I’m going to spend the next 8 months as far away from you as possible.” It was an idle threat, Jaskier knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to keep himself away from Geralt for longer than a few hours but Geralt’s amber eyes flashed with panic, arms tightening around Jaskier. “I’m only asking.” Jaskier continued, “that you don’t treat me any differently.”

“You’re pregnant.” Geralt growled.

“Yes, and when I’m closer to actually giving birth I will probably beg to stay in bed all day.” Jaskier grimaced at that thought of how big he was going to get. “But I refuse to be treated as an invalid.” Geralt hummed neutrally but at least he didn’t argue against what Jaskier had said. Jaskier sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get.

They both lay there for a little while in longer, Jaskier’s eyes slowly starting to drift closed as he breathed in the relaxing scent of his alpha when Geralt spoke again. “Are you ok?” Jaskier turned confused eyes up to the man. “I mean...” Geralt trailed off, frowning deeply, “Fuck...did you even want children?”

Jaskier was silent for a time, considering Geralt’s answer carefully. The honest answer was he didn’t know. Jaskier had accepted bonding with the Witcher meant he would never have children. It hadn’t bothered him at the time because he had believed he didn’t want children. Except...a painful memory flashed across Jaskier eyes, making him bury his face into Geralt’s chest trying to chase the memories away. Pain, his Fathers furious gaze. Blood running down his thighs. A tiny minuscule lumpy bloody thing releasing itself from Jaskier’s body. He choked back a small sob at the memory, Geralt’s rubbing soft circles on his back.

When Jaskier felt he had his emotions better in check, he turned tear blue eyes up to amber ones. “I told you once I got pregnant after one of my heats.” Geralt hummed, anger bubbling in his amber eyes. Jaskier had told Geralt a lot of things in Brokilon Forest, about the pain and torment of his past. Shivering at the memories of those unwanted thoughts, Jaskier buried himself further in Geralt’s chest. Even all these years later, his Father and Mother long dead and Jaskier safe and claimed by Geralt, the memories still had the power to cause intense pain and fear.

“I don’t think I wanted the baby.” Jaskier admitted. “Not then, I was only 15. But...I never really got to consider it. Never got to make that decision for myself.” Jaskier’s voice was soft, tears streaking down his face as he thought of the pain of his Father’s fists, connecting with his stomach holding a tiny baby. Miscarrying that child. Jaskier’s hand drifted to his stomach, to where his and Geralt’s child was. “I want this baby.” Jaskier found himself saying, eyes gleaming with tears as he looked at Geralt.

“So do I.” Geralt grumbled, seeming to surprise even himself. Jaskier felt joy lift in his heart as he smiled softly, kissing Geralt as the alpha held them close. Geralt’s hand rested on top of Jaskier’s hand on his stomach, a soft expression coming across the Witcher’s face. Jaskier smiled at the thought of their unexpected miracle.

.......

Vesemir was surprised to find both Yennefer and Triss in the Witcher’s library, books scattered on every available surface. The old wolf raised an eyebrow in question as Yennefer’s violet eyes turned to meet his. “Oh thank god.” Triss shouted as she pulled her nose from a large volume she had been bent over. Her brown hair was even messier than usual. “Maybe you can help.”

“Triss.” Yennefer hissed, violet eyes turning dark as she looked at Vesemir. “It’s not our secret to tell.”

“We need answers. Geralt and Jaskier need answers.” And that had Vesemir set on edge. What was wrong with his pups. Yennefer’s face was downturned in a frown and she and Triss stared at one another, seemingly having a silent discussion.

“What’s wrong?’ Vesemir growled when the silence dragged too long. 

“I’ll go and find them.” Yennefer finally said. Vesemir watched with a frown as the violet eyed mage disappeared from the library.

“What’s wrong Triss?” Vesemir growled, worry running through him. The Witcher’s of the school of the wolf were like sons to him, Vesemir had been there through every moment of torment as they went through the trial of the grasses. He had been there when the Witcher’s had chosen to become Warlords in order to protect the innocents from monsters in human skins. Vesemir had seen the change Jaskier had brought to not only his Witcher’s but all the Witcher’s of every school. He was a bright light that brought the love and affection to every Witchers lives in a way that no one else could have. Jaskier saw the humanity in each and every single one of them and Vesemir had never seen his pups as happy as they had become when Jaskier entered their lives. Had never seen Geralt as happy as he was with Jaskier.

“Nothing serious Vesemir.” Triss assured him, eyes serious as she placed a hand on the old wolf’s arm. “But Yennefer’s right, it’s their choice to tell anyone.” Vesemir grunted, taking a seat on a vacant chair waiting for Yennefer to bring his pups to him.

.....

Yennefer found Geralt and Jaskier in their room. Jaskier was snoring softly, head rested on Geralt’s chest as the white haired Witcher looked down at him with fond amber eyes. Geralt gave her a nod in greeting as she entered the room. “Triss told me.” She stated in greeting, voice soft so as not to wake Jaskier. He looked exhausted, probably from his excretion through the forests chasing after his errant alpha.

Geralt hummed in answer, eyes flashing own to Jaskier at Yennefer’s words, His large hand hovered over Jaskier’s stomach, a small frown playing at his lips. “I’m fucking terrified.” His voice was soft and if Yennefer hadn’t been able to read his mind she didn’t think she would be able to hear it.

“So is he I imagine.” Yennefer replied, gently sitting on the bed. She looked at the sleeping omega and felt a slight lurch on her heart. When Triss had told her Jaskier was pregnant she hadn’t believed her. Yennefer was ashamed to admit that her first thought was what right did Geralt and Jaskier have to a child when she couldn’t have one. A selfish, irrational thought that Yennefer had pushed away instantly. She had always wanted her own child. Had spent years trying to find a way to undo the magic of Aretuza which had made her barren. And then Ciri had come into her life. Her daughter. Her little cub. Yennefer may not be able to have her own baby but she had a daughter. And if that was the closest she would ever be able to get she would be content. And she would never deny Jaskier and geralt the happiness of having their own child.

“I’m a Witcher, Yenn.” Geralt’s amber eyes met hers wide with alarm. “I’m not made to be a Father.”

“Tell that to Ciri.” Yennefer retorted. She had seen Geralt with their cub, he doted on Ciri. Loved her fiercely as if she really were his daughter. And she was his as much as she was Yennefer’s.

Geralt hummed, oozing as if he wanted to say something more but in that moment Jaskier started to shift from his sleep. He blinked bleary blue eyes up at the two and a small frown appeared on his face. “I hope you’re not considering a threesome.” jaskier said, voice still thick with sleep even as a cheeky grin appeared on his face. Geralt laughed, Yennefer rolling her eyes at the ridiculous bard.

She stood from the bed in one fluid motion, watching with fond amusement as Jaskier shifted into a seating position, still leaning heavily on Geralt’s chest. His hand kept moving to touch his stomach, blue eyes full of warm affection. Yennefer let her alpha instincts take over for a moment, sniffing the air and breathing in the deep sweet and pure scent of a pregnant omega. It suited Jaskier, she thought.

“Congratulations by the way.” Yennefer stated, smiling at the surprised look Jaskier sent her. “Triss told me. No one else knows.”

“Well...thank you.” Jaskier said, seemingly struck speechless, hand still resting on his stomach. He wasn’t showing yet, Yennefer thought but that would change soon.

Yennefer nodded. “We’ve been researching how this could happen.” She continued, Geralt’s interest suddenly piquing at the subject. “We couldn’t find anything but I didn’t expect to.” In all honestly, Yennefer would have been surprised if she’d found anything in the Witcher’s extensive library even if they searched it for the rest of their lives. “Triss thinks asking someone would be a better choice.”

“Who would we ask, somehow I think if a Witcher had gotten someone pregnant before we’d have known about it.” Jaskier laughed a little.

Geralt was sitting in the bed, a frown on his face. “Vesemir.”

“Triss’ thoughts exactly.” Yennefer stated. “We haven’t told him but he’s in the library now.” Geralt nodded, moving to stand up.

“I’ll ask him.” He growled, earning him an eye roll from Jaskier.

“No, love, we’ll ask him.” Geralt growled as Jaskier stood from the bed, stretching before pulling on boots. “We’ve been though this, Geralt.” Jaskier said with a fond smile. “I’m pregnant not an invalid.” Ah, Yennefer thought, that explained the overprotective growling from Geralt. It was sweet really, the alpha not wanting his pregnant omega to over exert himself. Even though Yennefer and Geralt both knew full well that Jaskier hated being told what he could and couldn’t do. Things would certainly be interesting the next 9 months.

Geralt hummed in response, frown still in place as he followed Jaskier who had linked arms with Yennefer, smiling brightly at the Sorceress as they walked towards the Kaer Morhen library. Yes, it would certainly be interesting.

.......

Jaskier sighed in slight annoyance as Geralt pushed him into a chair. Triss offered Jaskier a bright smile in greeting as Vesemir’s eyes glanced over him and Geralt. It was a bit disconcerting, the old wolf’s eyes moving up and down them both as if checking to make sure they were both ok. Jaskier wondered what Triss and Yennefer had actually told him. Yennefer took her own seat at the table, violet eyes surveying the room.

“So, what’s wrong.” Vesemir grunted, seemingly coming to the conclusion that Geralt and Jaskier were fine as he relaxed into the chair he was sitting in.

Jaskier glanced at Geralt with a little worry. He wasn’t sure how to approach this subject and was hoping Geralt, having known Vesemir a lot longer than Jaskier had, would have an answer. He should have known better of course because his alpha was just glaring a hole into the table, hand on Jaskier’s shoulder possessives. Fine then, Jaskier was more than capable of delivering the news himself. “I’m pregnant.” He stated, believing the blunt approach was probably best. No point dodging around the subject.

Vesemir choked, eyes going wide in alarm as he glanced between Geralt and Jaskier. He opened his mouth a few times as if he wanted to ask something but he kept closing it. “It’s Geralt’s.” Jaskier continued, knowing that was probably the first thing Vesemir would want to know. “We don’t know how but it’s definitely Geralt’s.”

Jaskier met Vesemir’s alarmed amber eyes heart in mouth for a moment. If Vesemir didn’t believe him, Jaskier there would be no chance any of the other Witchers would. When Vesemir nodded in acceptance, Jaskier felt himself relax. He hadn’t noticed until then that Geralt’s grip on his shoulder had been very tight until the Witcher loosened it. Jaskier tipped his head up, offering Geralt a small smile which his alpha returned.

“How?’ Vesemir asked, turning to look at Triss and Yennefer. “I’m presuming that’s what you;be spent all day looking for.”

Yennefer nodded. “We haven’t found anything to explain it.” She stated, violet eyes dropping to Jaskier’s stomach for a moment which sent a little thrill through Jaskier’s head. He was growing a baby inside him. A real, honest to god baby.

“We were hoping you might know something more.” Triss stated.

Vesemir seemed to consider it for a moment before standing up. Geralt had told Jaskier that Vesemir was the oldest Witcher left alive. He was old even before the White Wolf had conquered Kaedwen. And as such, he had very rarely left Kaer Morhen even then. When the Wolf Witchers were away on the path, Vesemir was left alone with the books in this library. There wasn’t anyone alive who knew more about the contents of the Witcher’s vast collection of knowledge than Vesemir.

Slowly, Vesemir took down a thick volume from the higher stacks. Triss and Yennefer quickly cleared the table, letting Vesemir put the book down, flicking through the pages to find the relevant section. Jaskier stood, moving to look at the book Vesemir was frowning at. It was written in elvish, Jaskier realised. 

Geralt stood behind Jaskier, a solid warm presence. Vesemir turned to face them, amber eyes warm as he looked at the two of them. “I haven’t given my congratulations.” He said, voice unsure as he looked between the alpha and omega paring. Jaskier smiled softly, taking the old Witcher’s hand and squeezing it lightly.

“It’s a bit of a shock for all of us.” Jaskier assured him and Vesemir grunted, eyes turning back to the book.

“There is a prophecy. A very old one, written before I had even taken the Trial of Grasses.” Vesemir stated, eyes skimming the book. “I’d almost forgotten about it, written it off as fiction. Impossible. But then...”. His eyes skimmed back to Geralt and Jaskier, frown turning into a fond smile. “No ordinary omega would ever choose to bond with a Witcher.”

“Jaskier’s certainly not ordinary.” Geralt grunted, hand resting on Jaskier’s hip.

Vesemir grunted in answer and Jaskier didn’t know whether to be offended or not at that comment. “All Witcher’s are men and all Witcher’s are alpha’s.” Vesemir continued as if he were delivering a lesson to Ciri. “A Witcher is sterile, they cannot have children.” Jaskier felt frozen in place, worry and fear running through him. Vesemir was going to tell them they had made a mistake. That Jaskier wasn’t pregnant. Jaskier didn’t think he could handle that, his mind already fixated on that image of the little baby growing in his stomach. 

Geralt’s hand tightened at Jaskier’s hip as Vesemir continued. “However, if a Witcher and omega bond it is possible for a child to be conceived.” Jaskier felt himself relax again, leaning into Geralt’s solid body behind him. “It’s only possible under very specific circumstances which is why it’s always been written off as fantasy. For a start no Witcher has ever bonded with an omega before you and Geralt. And a child can only be conceived during the omega’s heat.” Vesemir continued, “Under a red blood moon.”

Jaskier frowned, memories of his previous heat returning to him. His heats were always a muddle of fuzzy memories, covered in lust, need and until Geralt pain and fear. But he remembered something, a glimpse of a red scarlet moon. 

“There was a moon like that during our heat?’ Jaskier said, the statement coming out more as a question as his muddled brain tried to sort through the hazy memories. Geralt grunted in answer.

“There was.” Geralt grunted. “I didn’t know it was possible.” He muttered, voice disbelieving even as he wrapped solid arms around Jaskier.

“None of us did.” Vesemir said, amber eyes filled with wonder as he looked at Jaskier.

“I’m pregnant.” Jaskier stated, joy filling his tone as he leaned into Geralt’s embrace. “We’re going to have a baby.” 

Geralt hummed in agreement. Yennefer’s violet eyes spinning in agreement, a smile playing at her lips. Triss squealed in excitement, a large grin running through her face. Vesemir grunted, eyes warm as he offered Jaskier a nod of agreement.

Jaskier spun in Geralt’s grip, bringing his lips crashing into Geralt’s uncaring of their small audience as unbridled joy ran through him. He was pregnant. He and Geralt were having a child. A little baby was growing inside him. Geralt hummed, returning the kiss. Jaskier laughed joyfully, turning his gaze back to the others in the room, grin wide.

“We’re going to have a baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of past child abuse, rape and miscarriage.

“Ciri, we need to tell Ciri.” Jaskier yawned as he and Geralt settled into bed that night. It was strange, Jaskier thought, so much had happened and it had only been one day. Only one day of knowing he were pregnant.

Geralt hummed, wrapping arms around Jaskier as the omega snuggled into Geralt’s warm chest. “Tomorrow.” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier yawned again in response. He didn’t actually think it was the pregnancy making him so tired, after all after everything that had happened today he would have been more surprised if he wasn’t exhausted. “What do you think they’ll think?’ Jaskier asked absentmindedly. “The Witcher’s. I mean it’s a lot to believe.” 

“They’ll believe it.” Geralt grunted in answer, kissing Jaskier’s head softly. “Now sleep lark.” Jaskier chuckled at the commanding tone of Geralt’s voice.

“You’re going to be like this for the next 8 months aren’t you.” Geralt grunted a yes, making Jaskier chuckle even more. “I can’t wait until their here.”

“Sleep.” Geralt grunted in answer, Jaskier just rolled his eyes.

“I’m not tired.” That wasn’t exactly true, Jaskier thought, but he couldn’t sleep. Still too giddy over the realisations of the day. “What do you think they’ll be like? Would you rather a boy or a girl? I don’t think I’d mind either one.”

“Either.” Geralt grumbled again.

“Good. We’ll have to get a nursery.” Jaskier realised, hand resting lightly on his stomach. “A crib, baby clothes. There’s so much to get. So much to do.” Jaskier realised, a rock forming in the pit of his stomach. So much to do until their little miracle got here. “We’ll have to start preparing.”

“We have 8 months to prepare.” Geralt pointed out. “More than enough time.”

Jaskier turned his head to face Geralt’s, giving the alpha an amused expression. “8 months isn’t a long time and a baby needs so much.” Jaskier felt worry creeping in at the edges of his mind. He didn’t know what to do with a child. He’d never even held a child before. What if Jaskier didn’t know what their baby wanted. What if he wasn’t a good parent, hell it wasn’t like he had a good idea of what a good parent was.

Geralt grumbled in his chest, amber eyes blazing as they met Jaskier’s. “I can hear your thoughts from here.”

Jaskier flushed slightly. “I just....I mean...I don’t know how to look after a baby Geralt. What if I mess it up?”

Geralt hummed, frown appearing on his face. “You won’t mess it up, Jaskier. You’ll be perfect.”

“You think so...” Jaskier trailed off, doubt still clawing at his throat. “I mean, I didn’t exactly have a good upbringing, I don’t know what a good parent is.”

Geralt glared at the mention of Jaskier’s unpleasant childhood, arms tightening around his omega briefly. “Jaskier, you are the kindest and most loving person I know, that baby will love you know matter what.” Jaskier hummed.

“You really think so?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes. Now go to sleep.” Geralt growled and Jaskier smiled softly. Hand resting on the bump on his stomach, Jaskier felt all the worry and doubt disappear from his mind. Geralt was right. All a child really needed was love and their’s would get more than anyone could ever want. With that thought in mind, Jaskier slowly drifted into the comforting black of sleep.

......

Geralt smiled softly when Jaskier’s breathing evened out. His omega’s head was rested on the cushions, back pressed against Geralt’s chest. Geralt sniffed softly, savouring the sweet scent of his omega. Of his pregnant omega. Fuck. Geralt didn’t have the first idea of what to do with a child.

He had no doubt that Jaskier would be perfect. After all, Jaskier was kind and caring and loving, all the things you needed to be a half way decent parent. The image of Jaskier holding a tiny bundle in his arms, face soft as he sung their baby to sleep left no doubt in Geralt;s mind that Jaskier would be a perfect Father to their child. The problem was, Geralt had no idea where he fit into that image. 

A Witcher just didn’t fit with being a good parent. Witcher’s were made for killing not for caring for a tiny child. Geralt rested his head softly on Jaskier’s hair, eyes closing as he tried to imagine him holding that bundle. He couldn’t. Geralt couldn’t imagine himself holding a child. Not because he wouldn’t love that baby. No, he already did. He loved their child enough to make his heart burst with it. geralt knew he would protect their child for as long as he could. No, loving the baby wasn’t the problem. The problem was that while Geralt would never let their child want for nothing he would never trust himself to hold their child. Geralt would never trust himself around their baby. Because he was a Witcher, made for killing. Not made for caring for a tiny child.

Jaskier shifted in his sleep, Geralt’s hand moving so it rested on the bard stomach. A baby grew there. A tiny, defenceless little baby. And Geralt thought his heart might break with how much he loved it. No, he would never allow any harm to come to their child. Not from anyone. Not even from himself.

.......

Ciri knew something was wrong. She wasn’t an idiot. The fact that Jaskier had spent the last few days throwing up after every meal was a dead give away that something was wrong. What was wrong though, she had no idea.

At first, she thought it was some sort of stomach bug. But then Jaskier had appeared at dinner the night before face beaming with happiness. He still didn’t eat much, grimacing when Geralt put a plate of food in front of him and gruffly told the bard to eat. And that was another strange thing, Ciri had noticed. Geralt was always close to Jaskier’s side whenever the two where in a room together. They were bonded after all. It was expected. But last night, Geralt had seemed even more attentive of Jaskier. Nervous and worried Ciri would say. He’d hovered over Jaskier’s every move, watching the omega eat and glaring when Jaskier said he was full. And Yennefer, Triss and Vesemir had been acting oddly as well during dinner. The three all watching Geralt and Jaskier with fond smiles. 

When Ciri came down to breakfast, she wasn’t surprised to find Jaskier and Geralt sitting their. Jaskier was glowing, Ciri realised a little confusedly. His face was wearing a happy content smile as he leant into Geralt’s side, picking through a plate of fruit that he had in front of him.

Geralt shoved a plate of bread and cheese in front of Jaskier and the bard rolled his eyes. Ciri frowned at Geralt’s odd behaviour. Jaskier only ever had fruit for breakfast, Geralt knew that. So why was he trying to make Jaskier eat something else. “Geralt, dear, I appreciate the concern but this is more than enough for me.” Jaskier stated as Ciri sat at the table on the other side of Geralt. He pushed the plate of bread and cheese away, earning him an annoyed glare from Geralt.

“Good morning Ciri,.” Jaskier announced, smile turning to face her as he noticed her sit down.

“Morning.” Ciri announced, grabbing the now abandoned plate of food and digging into it herself. one thing she hadn’t enjoyed about Cintra was that she had been expected to eat like a lady even at breakfast. At Kaer Morhen those sorts of manners weren’t bothered about. After all, the Witcher’s certainly never bothered with simple table manners no matter how much Yennefer, Triss and Jaskier tried to install some in them.

Geralt and Jaskier shared a look as Ciri ate her breakfast. “Ciri,”. Jaskier started once Ciri had finished, turning blue eyes to meet her own emerald ones. “Geralt and I need to talk to you about something.” Ciri felt her heart beat faster, panic running through her as she wondered what might be wrong.

“Are you ok?” Ciri immediately asked. She presumed whatever they wanted to talk to her about was about Jaskier’s sudden bout of sickness.

Jaskier smiled softly at her, Geralt offering her a reassuring smile as well. “Excellent in fact.” And that just confused Ciri even more. “Perhaps we should get some fresh air.” Jaskier stated.

Ciri nodded, jumping to her feet expectantly as she waited for Jaskier and Geralt to stand as well. Most of the Witcher’s were about their own business this morning but Ciri found Vesemir watching them from his seat at the table. He offered a small smile as Geralt and Jaskier stood.

“You good?’ Geralt growled as he wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist.

Jaskier rolled his eyes in response, hand settling onto his belly which made Ciri frown. “Completely fine. This morning’s breakfast seems to have settled better than usual.” When he said this a fond look crossed over his face which just confused Ciri even more. “Shall we.” Jaskier stated, leading from the room.

They ended up in one of the small gardens overlooking the Witcher training grounds. Ciri watched with trepidation as Geralt guided Jaskier to a stone seat, the bard huffing in annoyance at this but sitting all the same. Shuffling nervously on her feet, Ciri cast an eye out to the training grounds. From this distance she could just spot 2 Witcher’s in the middle of a sparring match but she couldn’t identify who they were.

“Ciri,”. Geralt hummed, gaining Ciri’s attention. He was standing behind Jaskier, Jaskier leaning back into Geralt’s back. Nervously, Ciri took a seat next to Jaskier, head buzzing with possible reasons of what could be wrong. “We need to tell you something.” Geralt continued when Ciri was sat.

When neither spoke for a few moments Ciri felt her nervousness amp up. “What’s wrong?” She demanded and Jaskier chuckled softly, making her even more confused. They didn’t look upset. Maybe whatever was wrong was a good thing. But Ciri couldn’t understand what could be a good thing that made Jaskier sick. Except morning sickness...but that was impossible Ciri immediately dismissed the thought. 

“We really need to get better at telling people this.” jaskier chuckled, leaning into Geralt’s embrace, hand still resting on his stomach. Geralt hummed in agreement, amber eyes warm with affection and love directed towards his omega. “Jaskier turned affectionate blue eyes to Ciri’s, smiling softly at her. “I’m pregnant Ciri.”

Ciri jumped to her feet in shock. It was impossible, Witcher’s were sterile, Geralt couldn’t get Jaskier pregnant. Except Jaskier would never betray Geralt. It broke her heart to see the warm happy look on Jaskier’s face. He believed he was pregnant because of the sickness. Ciri felt her heart flip in sadness. Jaskier would be devastated when he realised he wasn’t, that he just had a normal stomach bug. But why was Geralt encouraging it, Geralt must realise Jaskier was deluding himself because Geralt had been the one to tell Ciri that Witcher’s couldn’t Father children. So why was Geralt letting Jaskier hurt himself imagining he was pregnant.

“It’s...Jaskier, you must be mistaken.” Ciri answered quietly, keeping her voice soft as she looked into the omega’s eyes. “You should talk to Triss, or Yenn. You can’t be pregnant Jask.” Ciri took Jaskier’s hands, squeezing softly in what she hoped was a comforting gesture even as she shot a sharp glare at Geralt. Geralt was Jaskier’s alpha and he must realise letting Jaskier believe he was pregnant would only hurt the omega.

“Triss was the one to confirm it.” Jaskier replied, now his turn to squeeze Ciri’s hands in comfort as the girl looked at him in shock. 

“But Geralt’s sterile. All Witcher’s are.” Ciri retorted, tears appearing in her eyes. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, believe Jaskier had cheated on Geralt. They loved each other too much for the idea to even cross the omega’s mind. “Triss must have gotten something wrong.”

“She didn’t.” Geralt grunted, offering Ciri a comforting look. “Vesemir confirmed it was possible.”

“How?” Ciri breathed, collapsing on the bench and letting Jaskier encircle his arms around her. After presenting as an alpha she had found her sense of smell had increased. Close as she was to Jaskier now it was hard to miss the strange new smell that surrounded him. It was sweeter, purer, milky.

“Apparently a Witcher can get an omega they have bonded to pregnant during the omega’s heat under a red blood moon.” Jaskier replied, offering a soft kiss to Ciri’s head.

“It’s impossible.” Ciri whispered, hand moving to Jaskier’s stomach. She snatched her hand quickly back when she realised what she was doing. Jaskier chuckled softly, taking her hand in his and resting it onto his belly. It was slight but Ciri thought she felt a small bulge there.

“It is. But it happened.” Geralt grunted, eyes looking down at Jaskier radiating warmth.

Ciri giggled softly, throwing arms around Jaskier in a fierce hug. “You’re having a baby.”

“Yes.” Jaskier hummed softly, holding her close. Ciri laughed loudly, moving from Jaskier grip and jumping into Geralt’s arms. Geralt grunted even as he returned the hug.

It was unbelievable but it was apparently possible. Geralt and Jaskier’s unexpected miracle.

......

The next to find out was Eskel, Lambert and Cohen (the remainder of the wolf school). Telling Ciri had gone so well, Jaskier had decided that they should take it in stride and pass on the news to Geralt’s de-facto brothers. Geralt had just grunted, letting the omega take the lead on who to tell and how.

Jaskier was glowing as he sat at the table in the White Wolf’s council rooms, Ciri sitting next to him, chatting happily as they went through the letters Ciri had received from Cintra. Her face was scrunched in concentration as Jaskier explained the political contents of the letter, hands flying over paper as she wrote out acceptable responses to them. 

Vesemir had grunted his greeting when they walked in, eyes flashing to Jaskier’s stomach briefly. Jaskier hadn’t seemed to notice but when Geralt met Vesemir’s eyes the old wolf’s eyes were full of fond wonderment.

“How are you?” Vesemir grunted as he and Geralt leant against the wall near the door. Geralt just shrugged, it didn’t really matter how he was doing, he wasn’t the one pregnant. “Jaskier seems to be dong well.” Vesemir continued, amber eyes turning to face Geralt’s. Geralt grunted in answer. 

“He should be resting.” Geralt grumbled. The two Witcher’s were speaking in low tones so the omega couldn’t hear their words. As it was Jaskier and Ciri were so engrossed in their happy chatting that they didn’t even notice the two Witcher’s standing in the corner talking.

“He’s only a month pregnant.” Vesemir pointed out and Geralt growled low. That was exactly what Jaskier kept saying but Geralt didn’t care. Jaskier needed to be resting, taking care of the baby he was growing in his stomach. “Let him have his freedom, give it a few months and he won’t be able to move around.” Vesemir pointed out. “You can’t smother him, he won’t accept it.” Geralt growled again because Vesemir was right, Jaskier hated being told what to do. Hell, the few times Geralt had ever tried to tell the omega what to do Jaskier had done exactly the opposite.

“I don’t want him to over hurt himself. Or the baby.” Geralt grunted.

“He won’t.” Vesemir assured him. “None of us Witcher’s know anything about pregnant omega’s so if you’re so concerned about his health, ask Triss and Yennefer what he should be doing.” Geralt grunted in answer, that actually wasn’t a bad idea. Triss especially was skilled in medical treatment, she would know what Jaskier should and shouldn’t be doing. “Otherwise trust the little lark to tell you what he needs. It’ll be easier for the both of you.” Geralt grunted, turning his eyes back to Jaskier and Ciri. Jaskier lifted his head, blue eyes shining. Geralt smiled softly.

“He’ll be a good Father.” Geralt grumbled softly, watching Jaskier turn his attentions back to Ciri. Sometimes Geralt forgot Ciri was an adult now. In 2 years she would be gone to Cintra, to rule their as their queen. It hurt Geralt to think of losing his little cub but watching her and Jaskier work he couldn’t help but feel a bubble of pride. She was growing into a fine young woman. Geralt thought that if his and Jaskier’s child turned out half as well as Ciri had then Geralt couldn’t be happier.

“Can you get Eskel, Lambert and Cohen up here?’ Geralt asked Vesemir softly. He was hesitant to tell anyone else about Jaskier’s pregnancy, knowing the other Witcher’s may react in the same way that he had. But then, Ciri’s reaction had been alleviated some of that worry. She hadn’t for a moment doubted that the child was Geralt’s. A better alpha than Geralt was, he thought dumbly. She hadn’t doubted the pregnant omega and neither had Triss or Yennefer. But Geralt had. He pushed those thoughts aside ruthlessly, Jaskier had forgiven him. Had understood why Geralt thought Jaskier had slept with another alpha and the omega hadn’t been angry about it. Jaskier was Geralt’s, and so was the baby.

Vesemir hummed in agreement, resting a hand on Geralt’s shoulder and looking between Geralt and Jaskier before nodding and leaving the room. 

......

Jaskier was finishing explaining to Ciri how best to phrase a polite (but nonetheless ruthless response) to Marshal Vissegerd’s letter explaining what had been discussed by the Cintra council when the door opened to reveal Eskel, Lambert, Vesemir and Cohen. Ciri placed the parchment neatly into an envelope, wicked smile on her face as she turned to look at the Wolf Witcher’s standing awkwardly at the door.

“I’ll leave you to it.” She announced and Jaskier smiled softly. The girl obviously realised why they were here and wanted to give them some privacy. “I promised Triss I’d help her sort her herbs anyhow.” Ciri stated primly, sending Jaskier a wide smile as she jumped from her seat. She waved goodbye to Geralt who had been lurking by the doorway this whole time as she left.

Eskel, Lambert and Cohen gave the blonde haired girl bemused looks as she disappeared from the room. “So, what the fucks this about?’ Lambert asked gruffly. Geralt grunted, moving to lean against the table Jaskier was sat at.

Vesemir had disappeared from the room as well, leaving Jaskier and Geralt alone with the 3 other Witcher’s. “Vesemir said you had something to tell us.” Eskel continued. He and Lambert were leaning casually against the wall by the fireplace, Cohen more uneasily leaning next to the door. Jaskier couldn’t blame him really, the White Wolf’s council room wasn’t somewhere anyone except the White Wolf’s council sat. If Jaskier was honest, he hadn’t expected Geralt to get the wolf Witcher’s together so quickly but then he supposed it didn’t really matter. No time was quite like the present.

Jaskier felt his hand drifting to his stomach, hand resting on where their baby was growing and a smile softly spreading on his face. He wondered if this would happen every time he touched his stomach until the baby was in his arms.

Geralt grunted, turning to meet Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier sent him an encouraging look. Geralt grunted, turning again to meet the 3 Witcher’s confused gaze. “Jaskier pregnant.” Geralt grunted, blunt and to the point. jaskier felt his heart flutter for a moment as it always did when someone said those words. At least only for a second until he saw the thunderous expression on Lambert’s face.

“What the fuck?” Lambert growled, stalking in all his Witcher height towards the table where Jaskier was sitting. And Jaskier flinched because the Witcher was giving off such a similar stink of anger and furious temper that his Father had sent off whenever he saw Jaskier. Geralt growled low in his throat, shoving Lambert backwards. The shorter haired Witcher grunted, turning blazing angry amber eyes at Jaskier. Jaskier tried to push the irrational fear away because this was Lambert, his friend. Part of his family. Except Lambert was so angry and Jaskier was terrified, hand resting on his stomach as he stumbled to his feet, backing away slowly from the angry alpha’s.

Eskel was looking at him with a neutral expression, as always holding his cards close to his chest but Jaskier had known the scarred Witcher long enough now to recognise the anger in those amber eyes. Geralt growled low in his throat. Moving so he was bodily shielding Jaskier from the other Witcher’s. Jaskier hadn’t even realised he’d backed into a wall until Geralt’s bulk pushed him gently into it.

“Back up.” Geralt growled, low and dangerous, hands clenched into fists at his side.

“He fucking cheated on you Geralt.” Lambert growled and Jaskier whimpered softly from his position behind Geralt. The logical part of his brain understood this was a natural reaction. Lambert was an angry man at the best of times and he was highly protective of his brothers and it wasn’t like they could know that Geralt really was the Father, the Witcher’s believing they were sterile. Of course he would be angry at Jaskier.

“He didn’t.” Geralt growled. Looking like he would have hit Lambert if not for the alpha part of him demanding that he protect his Omega first.

‘Geralt, Witcher’s are sterile.” Eskel’s voice, soft and calming. Geralt growled in response, swivelling his head to fix the scarred Witcher with a glare. “You can’t be the Father.”

Cohen, who had remained silent up until this point, watching Jaskier and Geralt with confused wonderment finally spoke up. “Jaskier wouldn’t betray Geralt.” He stated and then Jaskier saw another flash of anger on Lambert’s face.

“Who the fuck touched you?” Lambert raged, anger jumping up into another level as he looked at Jaskier with a mixture of overprotectiveness and apologetic eyes. “I’ll fucking kill. Them” Eskel growled in agreement.

Jaskier whimpered again, his omega instincts having taken over the moment he smelt Lambert’s anger directed at him. It didn’t matter that the Witcher’s were no longer angry at Jaskier, it mattered that there were 4 pissed of alpha’s in a room. Jaskier felt his hands tremble, backing into a corner, images he thought long since buried threatening to overwhelm him. Pain bubbling up his back, his Father’s furious look when Jaskier first presented. The loathing, disgusting look when he found Jaskier after his first heat. The feel and touch of unwanted touches on his body.

Jaskier could hear his breathing, thick and loud and echoing in his ears as his knees collapsed under him. Fingers wrapped on the place in his stomach where a baby grew. Memories of a previous pregnancy, ended to soon. To brutally. “Jaskier.” Geralt’s face appeared in Jaskier’s eyesight, amber eyes wide with worry. Jaskier sobbed softly, shaking his head. Geralt’s arms appeared around his body, letting Jaskier bury his face into Geralt’s shoulder. “Breathe Jask, you’re ok.” Geralt grumbled and Jaskier nodded mutley. His hand was still clutched at his stomach, panic running through him at a suddenly dizzying thought that this probably wasn’t good for the baby. This couldn’t be good for the baby. And that just sent him back to hyperventilating on Geralt’s shoulder.

......

Geralt growled as he heard Jaskier’s breathing speed up again. His omega was sobbing helplessly in Geralt’s arms. Without a single thought to the 3 Witcher’s in the room, Geralt wrapped an arm under Jaskier’s legs and lifted the sobbing omega into his arms.

“Geralt, I’m sorry. Fuck, is he ok?” Lambert growled, eyes wide with worry as Geralt snarled at him. If not for his mate in his arms Geralt would have punched Lamber to the ground already. Eskel’s scarred face met Geralt’s eyes concern flooding them. Geralt ignored them, pushing straight past them and to the door. Cohen had the door open, eyes fixed on Jaskier in Geralt’s arms.

“Anything you need shout.” Geralt grunted in answer before storming out of the room. 

A few Witcher’s tried to say something as Geralt stormed to his and Jaskier’s rooms, worry and fear filling their faces when they spotted the still hyperventilating omega in Geralt’s arms. Geralt just growled at them all, warning them away from his mate. Jaskier’s face was buried in Geralt’s neck, near the scent gland where Jaskier had marked him.

When they finally reached their rooms, Geralt closed the door behind them, locking it so there was an extra barrier of safety between Jaskier and the rest of the world. Jaskier had calmed down significantly now but he was still crying silently, hands resting on his stomach. “The baby, Geralt the baby.”

And Geralt felt fear clutch his heart as he dropped to Jaskier’s side. Hand resting on Jaskier’s belly. “What’s wrong?” Geralt growled, eyes frantically searching Jaskier’s panic stricken blue eyes.

“I...”. Jaskier hiccoughed, taking a deep breath in. “I think it’s ok.” Jaskier was still crying but he offered Geralt a forced smile. “I just...I panicked...and I thought....the stress...it’s not good for the baby...I shouldn’t have lost control like that.” And then jaskier was sobbing again and Geralt didn’t know what to do so he gathered Jaskier into his arms, gently rocking back and forth as Jaskier sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

Eventually Jaskier calmed down again, moving back so he could face Geralt’s own. “I’m so sorry.” Jaskier whispered, finger trailing down Geralt’s cheek. “I didn’t meant to lose control like that...I just...they were so angry and....I kept thinking of my Father.” Jaskier hiccoughed and Geralt growled in anger. “It wasn’t Lambert’s fault.” Jaskier whispered, breathing still uneven but calmer than it had been moments ago. “I don’t...I didn’t meant to panic.”

“It’s not your fault.” Geralt growled, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s head. jaskier melted into the touch, eyes closing as he rested his head on Geralt’s chest. “Lambert should never have gotten angry at you.” Geralt growled. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaskier whispered lightly, hands still resting on his stomach. “I don’t want to hurt the baby.” Geralt kissed Jaskier again, holding the distraught omega in his arms. 

“You wont.” Geralt promised. “We’re going to talk to Triss, she can tell us what’s good for the baby or not.” Jaskier nodded his head against Geralt’s chest.

“Ok.” Jaskier whispered.

.......

Eskel watched Geralt and Jaskier disappear from the room with a pain in his heart. Jaskier had looked distraught and panicked, a state the scarred Witcher had never seen Jaskier in before. “Fuck.” Lambert cursed, pacing around the room, anger still pouring off him. “I didn’t mean to upset him. Fuck.” Lambert growled, punching the table hard enough for the oak to splinter slightly.

Eskel said nothing. He’d thought the same thing Lambert had, foolishly and stupidly because of course Jaskier wouldn’t cheat on Geralt. And he’d been in Cintra the month before. It was slowly clicking into place in Eskel’s mind.

It didn’t matter that Jaskier had been with the Witcher’s and Ciri the whole time of their trip to Cintra because Jaskier was pregnant. He was pregnant and Eskel knew Jaskier would never cheat on Geralt. Would never hurt Geralt. Which left only one other possibility. Lambert had been with Jaskier in Cintra. LAmbert would know who had shown Jaskier any sort of special attention. Who might have hurt their omega.

“Who?” Eskel growled low and dangerous. Cohen had moved from where he was leaning against the wall, eyes flashing as he too turned to Lambert.

Lambert stopped his pacing for a moment, eyes turning dangerous as he considered what Eskel was asking. Who had touched Jaskier? Who had dared to hurt their Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a completely different direction from where I was planning originally but it sort of just wrote itself like this. Hope you all enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this Chapter is ok, it took me a while to write as I couldn’t quite figure out where to go with it.
> 
> Some mentions of past child abuse. Very slight.

Lambert was furious with himself. Jaskier had been terrified, he’d been fucking terrified of him. All because Lambert couldn’t keep his fucking temper under control for one fucking second. He should have known Jaskier wouldn’t cheat on Geralt. The little lark loved the white wolf with his whole heart. Lambert knew that and what the fuck did he do, he blamed Jaskier for the pregnancy when it so obviously wasn’t Jaskier’s fault.

Cintra. Who the fuck in Cintra had any long term contact With Jaskier. Lambert prowled the room under Eskel’s gaze as he tried to figure it out. Mouse sack had been close with Jaskier their 2 months in Cintra, but the Druid was a beta. Not too mention an alright guy as far as Lambert was concerned. The Druid had generally been friendly with Jaskier, Lambert would have known if he’d had any alternative notions towards Jaskier.

Which left someone on Cintra’s council. They were the only other people to talk to Jaskier alone. Fuck. Lambert growled angrily. He’d left Jaskier alone in Cintra with a small retinue of Witcher’s while he, 5 other Witcher’s and Ciri went to deal with a pack of drowners. It didn’t matter that he’d left Jaskier with 14 other Witcher’s because Lambert hadn’t been there. He’d fucking promised Geralt he’d protect the white haired alpha’s mate. He’d fucking promised. And he’d failed. Lambert was sure it must have happened during the few days he had been away from the Cintra court, leaving the omega alone in a viper den of Cintra politics. One of those fucking alpha’s must have touched Jaskier then. But which fucking one.

“What happened?” Letho grunted, pulling Lambert from his thoughts. The viper Witcher was standing at the door to the white wolf’s council room concern plastered on his face. Aidan was behind him as well.

“We just saw Geralt running through the keep with Jaskier in his arms. Is the bard hurt?” Aidan asked, concern in his tone. It was funny, Lambert thought, how quickly that bard had wormed his way into the hearts of the Witcher’s in the keep.

“Jaskier’s pregnant.” Eskel growled and Letho and Aidan both raised confused eyebrows to that. “We think he was raped. Panicked when they were telling us.” Lambert growled at that, guilt running through him. The omega had only panicked because he had fucking lost his shit at him.

“Who?” Aidan growled, anger flashing across the cat school’s Witcher’s face.

“No fucking clue.” Lambert growled because he didn’t. Jaskier had seemed fine. He’d let nothing slip to any of the Witcher’s that he’d been hurt. But then, Lambert thought angrily, Jaskier was too good at hiding the pain. Hell, he’d spent the first 2 years knowing the Witcher’s pretending to be a fucking beta and hiding a traumatic and horrendous childhood. If the bard had been hurt in Cintra it stood to reason that he’d be able to hide it.

“We think it happened in Cintra.” Eskel stated, anger in his tone.

“Fucking bastards.” Letho growled. “We’ll pass the word on. The Witchers’ll be in the training ground in the hour.”

Eskel nodded, eyes flashing. Lambert clenched his fists, a snarl running over his face. Thank fucking God, they were finally going to get their little lark some fucking vengeance.

.......

Geralt didn’t want to leave Jaskier alone, his protective instincts kicking into high gear as he watched his mate snuggled in the bed, curled protectively around his stomach. Jaskier had finally cried himself out, falling asleep in emotional exhaustion. Geralt felt his heart twist at the distraught look on Jaskier’s face. His omega had thought he’d hurt his baby. Geralt knew the stress couldn’t be good for the child but he knew it wasn’t Jaskier’s fault. It was fucking Lambert, and Eskel and Cohen’s fault. They’d been the ones to overwhelm his mate. Caused his mate to have a panic attack. If anything happened to the baby because the stress they’d caused Geralt would gut them all. The fact they were brothers be damned.

He needed to talk to Triss. Make sure Jaskier was ok. That the baby was ok. Geralt growled in anger. He really didn’t want to leave Jaskier alone, wanted to protect him but he didn’t want to wait until Jaskier was awake to talk to Triss. He hadn’t even considered that stress could harm the baby until Jaskier had said it and now he couldn’t get the thought out of his mind. What if the baby was in pain. What if Jaskier miscarriages.

No. He needed to talk to Triss. Right fucking now.

.......

“What?” Yennefer frowned in confusion at Eskel and Lambert stood before her. She was in the library with Triss, running through lessons on the chaos with Ciri. All 3 women had looked up in alarm when the 2 wolf Witcher’s stormed into the library and demanded to be taken to Cintra.

Lambert growled in anger, turning blazing guilty eyes on them. “We fucked up. We thought Jaskier was protected in Cintra. He wasn’t.”

Ciri jumped to her feet at that, “Yes he was. No one hurt him there. They all loved him. Well except Marshal Vissegerd but I think that was more my fault.” Yennefer glowered at Lambert and Eskel, anger bubbling in her. What did they mean Jaskier hadn’t been protected. Had something happened. had the bard been hurt?

“He’s pregnant.” Eskel said as if that explained everything, “Something must have happened. Someone in Cintra must have hurt him or he wouldn’t be pregnant.” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Triss announced, “The baby’s Geralt’s.” Lambert turned blazing angry eyes at her.

“It can’t fucking be Geralt’s, Merigold.” Yennefer sighed, wondering what had actually happened when Geralt and Jaskier told the two Witcher’s about Jaskier’s pregnancy. Distantly she thought that they really needed to start with explaining how Witcher’s could get their omega pregnant rather than jumping straight into telling them Jaskier was pregnant. It would definitely stop issues like this from occurring.

Lambert and Eskel looked between each other with confused looks at the lack of reaction from the 3 women. Triss was standing with her hand on her hip, glaring at Lambert. Ciri had returned to her books, obviously deciding the overprotective Witcher’s were boring while Yennefer was sighing internally at the utter ridiculousness of Witcher’s.

“The baby is Geralt’s.” Triss stated, still glaring at Lambert. “And if you want to know how you can ask him.” Yennefer hummed, sensing through the chaos Geralt walking towards the library.

Eskel and Lambert were really confused now, both turning in union when they heard the footsteps of the white wolf walking down the hallway. Yennefer almost laughed at the bemused look on Geralt’s face when he walked into the library to be met with the site before home. At least she might have laughed if not for the thunderous look that crossed his face at the sight of Eskel and Lambert. 

He growled low in his throat, lunging at Lambert and knocking the Witcher over the edge of the table. Ciri barely managed to move the book she had been reading before the two Witcher’s knocked the things Yennefer and Triss had carefully laid out for that day’s lessons onto the floor. Triss swore at them while Yennefer sighed with slight annoyance. Bloody Witcher’s.

......

Ciri watched in horror as Geralt punched Lambert in the face, straddling the other Witcher to get a better grip. Lambert didn’t even fight back as Geralt snarled viciously. “Stop it.” She yelled, ignoring Triss’ grab for her as she took hold of Geralt’s arm to stop him punching Lambert again.

“Get off Ciri.” Geralt growled and Ciri shook her head stubbornly.

“You are acting like children.” She all but yelled at Geralt and she was pleased to see the chastised look on Geralt and Lambert’s face. “Now get up and stop fighting and explain what is going on.” Geralt did just that, still glaring at Lambert as the younger Witcher moved as far from the White Wolf as he could without leaving the library all together. Ciri was surprised to note that Lambert was holding out his hands in surrender, guilt written across his face. He obviously knew why Geralt was so mad and understood why, which just made Ciri wonder why.

Yennefer sent her an impressed smirk before glaring daggers at the 2 Witcher’s. “Look at this mess.” Triss bemoaned, motioning to the chaos of the previously neatly stacked books and papers. 

“Now, firstly, Geralt please explain to Lambert and Eskel why Jaskier’s child is yours.” Yennefer stated with an undertone of annoyance. 

“You keep saying that Geralt got Jaskier pregnant, how the fuck is that even possible?” Lambert growled, ignoring the snarl this brought from Geralt.

“Witcher’s are sterile.” Eskel continued, voice calmer even though his amber eyes radiated anger. “Geralt can’t have gotten Jaskier pregnant.”

“The baby’s mine.” Geralt growled, amber eyes blazing angrily. “Vesemir said it was possible.” Eskel and Lambert looked at Geralt in shock. “A Witcher can get an omega they mate with pregnant during their omega’s heat and under a blood red moon.”

Ciri watched as Eskel and Lambert’s faces turned from utter confusion to disbelief to guilty. “You couldn’t have fucking led with that.” Lambert growled, eyes wide with shock and guilt. Geralt just grunted in response still glaring daggers at Lambert.

Eskel coughed, eyes also turned guilty as he looked at Geralt. “You may want to explain this to the others.”

“Why?” Geralt growled angrily and Ciri felt a bit like face palming because of course Eskel and Lambert had come here demanding to be taken to Cintra thinking Jaskier had gotten pregnant there. Probably through force. of course they would automatically jump to protect their bard, gathering the other Witcher’s to help as well.

“We told them Jaskier was pregnant. That we thought he’d been raped in Cintra.” Eskel stated and Geralt growled, fists clenching as he moved towards Eskel. To his credit, the scarred Witcher didn’t move even as Geralt radiated furious anger.

“I suggest Geralt you go and fix this mess. Seeing as it is yours and Jaskier’s fault they seem to think this.” Yennefer stated, eyes glancing around the library as if she was missing someone. “Speaking of, where is Jaskier?”

And Lambert’s eyes flashed guilty again, Geralt turning wild eyes back to Triss and Yennefer. Ciri felt her heart stop at the fear in Geralt’s eyes. Was Jaskier ok? Was he hurt? Was the baby hurt?

“I need you to go and check on him.” Geralt grunted, looking between Triss and Yennefer. “He was worried the stress might hurt the baby.”

Triss’ eyes flashed in concern, even Yennefer stood a little straighter, worry flashing across her face. “Was there any pain? Blood?” Triss asked instantly.

“I don’t know about pain but there wasn’t any blood.” Geralt grunted. “He’s in our rooms.” Triss nodded, her Yennefer disappearing from the room without a moments hesitation. Both wore identical looks of concern and worry on their faces.

“Shit. Geralt I’m sorry.” Lambert grumbled. “I didn’t think. Didn’t mean to get him so fucking panicked.” Ciri felt anger bubble in her at Lambert’s words.

Before Geralt had a chance to say anything she had jumped in front of Lambert, anger rolling off her. She was a lot shorter than the Witcher, was shorter than all the Witcher’s to be honest, but she felt her furious anger gave her an added height that had Lambert cowering slightly away from it. “What I’d you do?” She growled in her best imitation of Geralt. 

Lambert urned utility eyes onto Ciri, eyes full of an apology that was obviously meant for Jaskier. “I thought he’d cheated on Geralt.” Lambert grunted and Ciri thumped him on the arm.

“Jaskier would never do that to Geralt.” She growled angrily.

“I know, I wasn’t thinking straight.” Lambert said.

“None of us where.” Eskel added. “It was a shock. it wasn’t just Lambert it was me as well. We made Jaskier panic because we were angry.” 

Ciri nodded. She was furious with Lambert and Eskel for panicking Jaskier enough to maybe hurt the baby. She knew that if the baby was hurt she’d never forgive them, even though she knew it wouldn’t come to that. Triss and Yennefer would look after the baby. But she was furious at Geralt. Geralt should have started with explaining how Witcher’s could get pregnant, not just announced Jaskier was pregnant and let the believe the worst. Especially considering Lambert, who was a hot headed idiot (Triss’ words not hers) to begin with, was in the room. of course they’d gotten angry.

“You’re all idiots.” Ciri stated simply, turning so she could fix all 3 Witcher’s with a glare to make Yennefer proud. “You shouldn’t have gotten angry at Jaskier.” Ciri glared at Eskel and Lambert before turning to Geralt. “And you shouldn’t have given them a reason to get angry at Jaskier.” Geralt’s eyes turned downcast at that. “Now we need to go and clear up your mess.” She stated, turning from the room and heading to the training grounds knowing the Witcher’s would follow her.

“She’s worse than Merigold and Yennefer.” Lambert growled from behind her and Ciri grinned at that.

.......

Jaskier woke to knocking at the door. He sat up a bit bleary eyed, confused as to why Geralt wasn’t there. The last thing he remembered was sobbing against Geralt’s shoulder before dropping off to sleep.

“Jaskier?” Triss’ voice called through the door and Jaskier got to his feet. He frowned when he realised that the door was locked, Geralt must have locked the door when he’d disappeared from the room. When he opened it, he was instantly engulfed in a fierce hug from Triss. Looking over the brown frizzy hair in his vision Jaskier could see Yennefer standing at the doorway concern plastered on his face. “Where’s Geralt?” Jaskier asked a little confused. he remembered agreeing that they needed to speak to Triss but he didn’t realise straight away.

“Dealing with an issue.” Yennefer stated. Triss had let go of Jaskier now, her hand wrapping in his as she led him to the bed. Jaskier was a little confused when she sat him on the bed, fingers instantly probing the area. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she finally removed her hands from his stomach.

“What’s going on?” Jaskier asked, turning confused eyes to the 2 sorceresses.

“Geralt said you thought there was something wrong with the baby.” Triss said gently, lacing her hand in Jaskier’s. “There’s not. The baby’s fine.” Jaskier let out a breathe he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

“Did you feel any pain?” Yennefer asked instantly, taking a seat next to Jaskier, purple eyes spinning in concern.

“No.” Jaskier shook his head. “I just panicked.” He said, shame running through him. He must have scared Geralt must have been for the alpha to run straight to Triss and Yennefer. “I’m sorry.” Jaskier mumbled.

Triss and Yennefer shared a look over Jaskier’s head before Triss moved to sit next to Jaskier as well. “Can you tell us what happened.” Jaskier nodded. He hated how emotional he was feeling all of a sudden.

“Geralt told Eskel, Lambert and Cohen that I was pregnant.” Jaskier mumbled, shame bubbling in him at the way he’d acted. He hadn’t meant to panic, to be scared of the angry alpha’s but it had just happened.

“They were angry?” Triss encouraged and Jaskier nodded.

“I guess we didn’t really handle telling them well.” Jaskier chucked softly. Yennefer hummed but didn’t interrupt. “Yes, they were. They thought I’d cheated on Geralt.” And what must the Witcher’s think of him, Jaskier thought. They obviously thought very poorly of him if they all jumped to that same conclusion. “I wouldn’t...”. Jaskier trailed off, a tear running down his cheek.

“We know.” Triss squeezed Jaskier’s hand softly.

“Men are idiots.” Yennefer stated bluntly.

“I’m a man.” Jaskier retorted, smile playing on his lips.

“My point exactly.” Yennefer replied and Jaskier laughed loudly at that. “So they got angry and you panicked.” Yennefer continued and Jaskier nodded in answer. “Can I ask why?”

Jaskier was silent, smile dropping from his face as pain filled memories ran through him. “Just...I...The smell...They smelled like my Father, when he was angry at me.” Jaskier mumbled, shame running through him again. Those memories had happened years ago. They shouldn’t still be affecting Jaskier now.

Yennefer took the hand that Triss wasn’t clutching, squeezing it lightly. “Those sorts of memories never leave us.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of.” Triss added. 

“The stress....I shouldn’t be panicking like that. It might hurt the baby.” Jaskier whispered. 

“Yes stress can be bad for the baby.” Triss stated, “But so is bottling up those emotions.”

“None of this your fault Jaskier.” Yennefer continued.

“What if I lost the baby?” Jaskier whispered, fear lancing through his heart. He hadn’t realised before, to enthralled with the joy of being pregnant but he realised he was terrified. If he lost the baby, if he miscarried. Jaskier didn’t know how he would handle it. How would Geralt? Would Geralt blame him?

“Then we will all be there for you and Geralt.” Triss added, smiling softly. “And no one will blame you if it happens.” 

“But it isn’t going to.” Yennefer growled fiercely.

“You have us here to make sure of I.” Triss promised and Jaskier nodded his head, feeling a little more re-assured than he had been moments before.

“Where’s Geralt?” Jaskier asked after a moment silence. “We wanted to talk to you about how we could look after the baby better.”

Triss smiled in answer at that. “Nothing. You’re doing just fine.” Jaskier looked like he didn’t believe her so Triss continued. “Really, you’re only a month pregnant. You need to avoid stress and try not to overexert yourself but everything you’re doing is fine. You’re body will tell you if you need to rest so listen to it.” Jaskier nodded, taking the information in carefully. He knew he needed to be careful. He was carrying a tiny baby inside him now. 

“I’ll be careful.” Jaskier promised and Triss smiled at him.

“We know you will be.” Triss said, squeezing Jaskier’s hand once more. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked, looking between the two sorceresses. He needed to see his mate. Need to reassure Geralt that he was fine. That the baby was fine.

A frown crossed Yennefer’s face before answering. “A small problem which Geralt is dealing with.” 

......

Geralt was angry. He was angry at Lambert. At Eskel. At the Witcher’s standing around the training ground looking at him in utter shock after he had explained how it was Jaskier was pregnant. But most of all he was angry with himself. He’d caused this mess. He was the one that had let Eskel and Lambert believe Jaskier had been raped, had been hurt. He’d been the one to not explain the circumstances well enough to stop Lambert exploding in anger. He was to blame for Jaskier’s panic attack.

“You’re sure?” A bear Witcher named Gerd shouted above the silence. Geralt grunted in answer and the Witcher’s fell silent a moment longer. Distantly Geralt wondered how many times it would be doubted that Geralt had fathered Jaskier’s baby. Even explaining the prophecy, the fact that Witcher’s could give their omega a child the Witcher’s still doubted it.

Ciri, standing at the front of the Witcher’s by Geralt’s side, sighed loudly. “It’s supposed to be happy news.” 

“Cubs right.” Lambert shouted in answer. Geralt was still angry at Lambert for upsetting Jaskier but he quickly found his anger wasn’t as large as it had been. It hadn’t been Lambert’s fault. “The little lark’s pregnant, we should be fucking celebrating.”

And a loud cheer ran up from the Witcher’s assembled. Before Geralt quite knew what was happening he was being dragged into large hugs from every Witcher all shouting their congratulations on the unexpected pregnancy. Geralt knew he should be feeling as joyful as these Witcher’s were but he couldn’t bring himself to be happy. His heart was still clenched painfully. He should be with Jaskier, he should be making sure Jaskier and the baby were ok. Not standing around celebrating.

Another loud cheer rang out through the grounds, making Geralt’s head jump up as he looked in the direction the other Witcher’s were looking in. Jaskier was standing flanked by Yennefer and Triss. His hand was resting on his stomach, a confused expression on his face. He looked worn out but there was a tentative smile on his face as he looked out at his family. Geralt felt the worry slowly disappear as he saw Jaskier standing there. Safe.

.......

Jaskier was startled when the Witcher’s let out a large cheer pong his approach. It was a strange sight, over 50 Witcher;s standing around amber eyes fixed on Jaskier and grins on their faces. Before Jaskier quite knew what was happening he was being pulled into a soft hug by Letho.

He laughed loudly as the Witcher’s all offered the omega hugs and congratulations, careful not to squeeze him too hard. By the time Jaskier caught sight of Geralt he was breathless and the tension he’d been carrying around since his panic attack had dissipated completely.

Geralt was watching Jaskier with bright amber eyes, eyes scanning the Witcher’s in what Jaskier was sure was an effort to identify any threats to the omega and their unborn child. Jaskier pulled himself out of the circle of Griffin Witcher’s which had surrounded him, feeling a sudden urge to be in Geralt;s arms.

Before he could get to Geralt though he spotted Eskel and Lambert standing off to the side. They each wore identical looks of guilt as Jaskier walked towards them. Both Witcher’s dropped their gazes to the floor when Jaskier stood in front of them. Jaskier felt more than heard Geralt coming to stand by his side. The alpha wasn’t touching Jaskier but he felt his steady strong presence all the same.

“Fuck, Jaskier I’m sorry.” Lambert growled, amber eyes blazing with guilt. “Shouldn’t have gotten so fucking angry.” Jaskier smiled softly at the Witcher, moving to take Lambert’s hands in a comforting gesture.

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” Jaskier said. “There’s not need to apologise for what was an understandable reaction.” Jaskier knew Lambert was an angry man at the best of times, learning that Jaskier was pregnant without all of the details was bound to set him off.

“Still, I’m sorry.”

“I am as well Jaskier. We shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Eskel added, eyes meeting Jaskier’s own blue ones. Jaskier took his hands from Lambert’s, offering a hug to the scarred Witcher instead. Eskel grunted giving the omega a soft hug.

“All is forgiven.” Jaskier promised smiling brightly. Geralt was at his back so Jaskier leant backwards, letting Geralt’s arms wrap around his middle. 

“Jaskier’s right.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier hummed as Geralt placed a kiss to the top of his head. “The baby?” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s ear.

“All fine.” Jaskier promised, squeezing Geralt’s hand in reassurance. Geralt grunted in acknowledgement, still keeping his arms pressed around Jaskier.

“So.” Lambert grunted, a sly smile running through his lips. “The cub, do you think it’s going to look more like Geralt or Jaskier?”

“Hopefully not Geralt’s ugly mug.” Eskel chipped in earning a large laugh from Lambert. Geralt growled at half heartedly over Jaskier’s head.

“As long as it doesn’t talk as much as the little lark.” Lambert continued and Jaskier squawked indignantly even as Geralt laughed softly behind him. 

“Well I think the little cub is going to be perfect.” Ciri stated coming to stand next to them, smile fixed on her face.

“Thank you Ciri.”” Jaskier smiled

“At the very least it’ll be nice for someone else to be called little cub.” And they all laughed at that, the final bits of tension dropping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

......4 months (20 weeks) pregnant......

“Fuck.” Jaskier groaned as he collapsed back onto the bed. 4 months pregnant and he couldn’t fucking fit in his own clothes anymore. He’d already had to let them out just the month prior and now it would appear he needed to do it again. He wasn’t disappointed though, the increased bump was just another sign that of the baby growing inside him.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked, concern lacing his tone as he knelt by Jaskier’s head on the bed. Jaskier smiled up at the worried amber eyes of his alpha.

It had taken a few weeks after finding out Jaskier was pregnant but Geralt had finally calmed his overprotective hovering, watching Jaskier as if at any moment the omega might break. In fairness, it had taken Triss explaining to Geralt that Jaskier was ok to carry on about his normal routine as long as Jaskier didn’t do anything overly physical and one shouting match where Jaskier had finally lost his temper with the over protective alpha. Jaskier still winced a little at the memory.

Geralt had been loading Jaskier’s plate high with food during dinner with food Jaskier knew his morning sickness wouldn’t let him stomach, ignoring Jaskier telling him to stop when Jaskier finally lost his patience. Much to the amusement of the room full of Witcher;s Jaskier had loudly declared Geralt to be: “An overprotective, pain in the arse of an alpha.” The look of hurt that had flashed across Geralt’s face at that had had Jaskier feeling instantly guilty. Geralt had only been trying to help after all.

That night Jaskier had explained to Geralt that while he appreciated the overprotectiveness and love Geralt was giving him it wasn’t what he needed. Geralt had seemed to consider this for a little while, long enough for Jaskier to almost fall asleep,b enforce asking, “What do you need?”

It had taken Jaskier by surprise so much it had taken the omega a few seconds to answer. When he finally did he’d turned his face to meet Geralt’s and said “For you to listen to me.” And that’s where Geralt had been ever since. He still hovered unbearable, worrying at the slightest little show of discomfort Jaskier had but he listened to Jaskier when the omega said no. He’d been the perfect alpha, Jaskier realised with a warm heart. Always ready to get whatever Jaskier needed whenever he asked for it. A truly magnificent thing especially when the cravings had kicked in a few weeks earlier. 

“Nothing, just can’t fit into my breeches.” Jaskier groaned, flopping his arm to cover his face in exasperation. Geralt hummed, hands trailing over Jaskier’s stomach lightly. jaskier giggled softly, turning his face to meet Geralt’s warm amber eyes.

“You can borrow mine until you can let them out.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier smiled softly. They were silent for a little while, Geralt’s hands a warm comforting weight on his stomach, when Jaskier felt it. He sat up straight in astonishment, shushing Geralt when the alpha growled in worry. A tiny kick. Hesitant but definitely there. Jaskier felt tears run down his face in joy as he took Geralt’s hand in his, placing them on the bump where their baby was kicking. Geralt was silent for a moment before he gasped in shock at the feeling.

“The baby?” Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded enthusiastically. 

‘I think they wanted to join in the conversation.” Jaskier laughed happily. The kicking had stopped for now but Jaskier didn’t remove his hands from his bump. He gasped in surprised when Geralt wrapped arms around Jaskier from behind, tilting the bard’s face up so he could kiss Jaskier fiercely. Jaskier laughed giddily from where he sat, heart blazing with happiness and joy.

.....

They were late for breakfast. It was inevitable really, Geralt thought as he filled Jaskier’s plate as directed by the omega. After the baby had kicked Jaskier’s face had beamed with such obvious joy, eyes shining and smell lifting into a vibrant meadow smell that had Geralt’s instincts to have his omega kicking into overdrive. They had ended up lying breathless on the bed, Jaskier face resting on Geralt;s beaked chest after giving each other hand jobs. Geralt had point blankly refused to have sex with Jaskier until the baby was born in fear that he might hurt the baby, even though Jaskier and Triss had both assured him that he wouldn’t.

Geralt felt ease run through him as we watched Jaskier devour the plate of bread, cheese and fruit Geralt had dutifully prepared for him. The bard’s appetite had grown rapidly in the last few weeks now that the morning sickness had finally abated. As Geralt watched Jaskier eating, face alight with joy, eyes a bright vivid blue Geralt felt his heart sore. Jaskier suited pregnancy. He truly did.

“So plans for the day?” Jaskier’s asked in between breaks in eating. Geralt hummed in answer.

“Training.” He hated that he couldn’t spend every moment with Jaskier but the omega had made it clear to Geralt that they needed to carry on with their normal routines for as long as they could. After all, Jaskier kept reminding him once the baby was here they wouldn’t have a moment to themselves. “And then working on the nursery.”

Jaskier’s eyes flashed in curiosity. “And when do I get to see the nursery.” Geralt smiled secretively, taking a bite of the bread in front of him. It was the one thing Geralt had insisted on that Jaskier had relented on. Albeit reluctantly. They had a storage room adjoined to their room which Geralt and a few other Witcher’s (namely Lambert, Eskel, Aidan and Cohen) had spent the last few weeks emptying in readiness for a small nursery. Geralt was rather proud with what they had done so far and couldn’t wait until it was ready to show Jaskier, knowing the omega would love it instantly. All the Witchers returning from the path had contributed something from the villages they visited, bringing little presents for the unborn cub. Ciri, Yennefer and Triss had taken over the decoration of the room. The 3 women claimed that if Geralt was left to his own devices the room would be shades of grey. Vesemir had volunteered to carve the crib, spending hours a day locked away in the stables ensuring it was perfect.

“When it’s ready.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier sighed in annoyance. “And what are you doing today?”

“Inspiration struck in the night.” The bard said excitedly. Geralt grunted, remembering all to well being woken up in the middle of the night to Jaskier scrambling over the sleeping Witcher to grab his notebook to write the beginnings of song lyrics down. “As we’re in the height of summer I thought I might take my lute out to the gardens.” Geralt grunted in answer.

As the bid goodbye after breakfast, Geralt watched his bard walk away with a jump in his step. Jaskier was radiating happiness, glowing in the dark light of Kaer Morhen. Geralt felt his heart lift in happiness at the sight.

........

The gentle thrum of lute strings brought Yennefer to a stand still as she walked across the herb gardens. She had been intent on enjoying the summer sun when she’d decided to take a walk through the greenery, not expecting to find Jaskier sitting leant against the tree. He was wearing a pair of Geralt’s breeches and Yennefer smiled slightly, it seemed the bard was growing again. His orange doublet was draped over a tree branch, chemise doing nothing to cover the rounding bump of his stomach. His lute sat on his lap, long fingers running across the strings as Jaskier sang words to the tunes. Every few moments he would pause and write something in the notebook sitting next to him or re-run through the same tune until he was happy.

Yennefer felt her heart clench painfully at the sight. Jaskier was glowing, had been glowing with happiness and joy for months. Yennefer was happy for him, truly she was but there was still the true hour out jolt of pain she felt whenever her eyes drifted to the now noticeable bump of Jaskier’s stomach.

Jaskier’s eyes lifted from where they’d been directed at the lute blue eyes turning warm as he saw Yennefer. He smiled and waved her over. Yennefer found herself sitting on the grass next to Jaskier, taking the heady smell of dandelions and buttercups intermingled with the sweet scent of Jaskier’s pregnancy.

“Beautiful morning isn’t it.” Jaskier’s face was split into a smile, eyes turning up to look at the sun. Yennefer hummed in answer. She hadn’t spoken to Jaskier for a few weeks now. Not that she’d been avoiding the pregnant omega, she’d been very busy. And if Jaskier walked into a room Yennefer quickly found a reason to leave it that was her business. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be near Jaskier, she considered Jaskier a close friend. But the obvious pregnancy. It hurt.

Jaskier said nothing, seemingly happy to sit in silence as he continued to strum the lute, words flowing from his lips as he sung. Yennefer found herself listening closely to the tune, warmth filling through her at the gentle simple melody. When he was finished Yennefer smiled softly, “That was lovely.”

jaskier bemoaned, blue eyes bright with contentment. “A lullaby. For the baby.” Yennefer stiffened slightly, ignoring the feeling of irrational anger in her heart. Why couldn’t she have a baby? Why had the world allowed Jaskier and Geralt a tiny miracle which she would never have.

“Yenn,”. Jaskier asked softly, resting his lute aside and taking her hand in his. “What’s wrong?” Yennefer said nothing. She hadn’t thought she’d been being obvious. No one else would have picked up on the emotions churning through her. No one except the one person she didn’t want to know.

“I always wanted children.” She found herself saying softly, heartbreak in her voice. “Not always.” She corrected herself. If she had always wanted children she would have never accepted the consequences of losing her womb during the ascension. 

Jaskier was silent, blue eyes warm and open as he waited for Yennefer to continue. He squeezed Yennefer’s hand softly to offer her comfort. “After my ascension, I was placed in the court of Aedirn.” She stated softly. It had been years ago, before she had ever laid eyes of Geralt or any other Witcher. “I was given the duty of escorting a young noblewoman back to her home with her daughter.” Yennefer paused for a moment, sadness flowing through her at the thought of the tiny bundle she couldn’t protect. “Her husband sent an assassin to kill her. She had given him numerous children, all girls. She couldn’t provide an heir.” The noblewoman had meant little to Yennefer. A spiteful entitled child. Nothing more. “The assassin killed her and the child. I tried to save the baby.” Jaskier’s eyes were shining with tears during the story. “I couldn’t. The baby died in my arms. I buried her on a beach by the sea.” Yennefer sighed, wiping a stray tear from her face. She was Yennefer of Vengerberg for goodness sake, Sorceress to the White Wolf. She didn’t let her emotions overwhelm her. But sitting here with Jaskier in the calm quiet of the Witcher’s herb garden Yennefer felt safe enough to admit to a secret she had been holding for years. “Afterwards I started to think about a child. Someone who I would love and would love me.” It had been her biggest weakness in Aretuza, still was her biggest weakness. her need for someone to love her unconditionally. As her parents never had. “I realised I wanted a child, my own child. I tried everything to make it happen.” In some part of her she was ashamed of the things she had done. “It was how I met Geralt.” She laughed quietly. “He’d unleashed a Djinn, trying to get some peace I think.” Jaskier laughed at this. “He came to me for help when the Djinn’s seal was broken, thinking a mage could help him re-seal the Djinn so it couldn’t wreck havoc. I decided I would be vessel. That sort of power, it would allow me to fix my womb.” She felt her hand drift to wear her barren womb sat. “I’d be dead if Geralt hadn’t saved my life.”

Jaskier squeezed her hand softly, tears running down his face as well. “I’m sorry Yenn.” Yennefer nodded, wiping away the tears as she allowed Jaskier to pull her into a hug. It had always surprised her how tactile Jaskier was, having never spent time with anyone who would regularly pull another person into hugs or touch them for no other reason than because he wanted to.

“You are a Mother though.” Jaskier said softly as he released Yennefer from their hug. “Ciri sees you as her Mother and you’ve raised her all these years. You might not have given birth to her but she is yours.” Yennefer sniffled softly as Jaskier’s kind words. She knew Ciri’s as her’s. It was the reason she had stopped searching for a cure to her barrenness. She was Ciri’s Mother by name if not by blood. “And I was hoping.” Jaskier continued a little shyly, hand resting on his stomach. “You’re one of my closest friends Yennefer and I was hoping if you would be the baby’s Godmother. I know it’s not the same but me and Geralt talked about it and the baby needs a woman’s touch and we think you’d be perfect. If you’ll accept.”

Yennefer felt her heart flutter in her chest at the thought of Jaskier and Geralt asking her to help them raise their child. To be the baby’s Godmother. “Of course.” She breathed and Jaskier grinned widely. This time it was Yennefer’s turn to pull Jaskier into a tight hug. 

She may not be able to have her own children but that didn’t matter. She had Ciri and now, she would be a part of raising Jaskier and Geralt’s child.

.......5 to 6 months (24 weeks) pregnant......

“Just a moment.” Jaskier said, stopping to catch his breath as Geralt herded him through the corridors of Kaer Morhen. He’d been in the council room going through paperwork with Vesemir when Geralt had entered and told Jaskier he had a surprise to show him.

Geralt hovered worriedly as Jaskier rubbed at his back, trying to get rid of the persistent ache sitting there. He knew it was only going to get worse the further along he got but it hurt none the less. “You ok?” Geralt asked, amber eyes searching Jaskier’s face in worry. The omega smiled softly before nodding. 

Geralt set a much more sedate pace as he led Jaskier through the Kaer Morhen before coming to a stand outside of their rooms. Jaskier was confused for a moment before his face lit up in excitement. “The nursery’s ready?” Geralt grunted in answer, opening the door to their rooms, standing outside the door to the recently converted nursery. Jaskier was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, back pain momentarily forgotten, as Geralt opened the door leading to the room their child would grow up in. 

A large crib sat in the centre of the room, deep oaken in colour. Someone had carved intricate designs into the long spindles surrounding the place where the baby would sleep. Bright orange and yellow covers where interspersed with warm light brown furs nestled on top of a tiny mattress created a soft bedding for the baby to sleep in. Jaskier felt tears in his eyes as he wrapped a hand around the wooden crib. Multiple stuffed toys sat congregated in the area, Jaskier picked one up (a small brown wolf) and held it in his hands with a soft smile.

There was a large wooden chest in one corner of the room. When Jaskier lifted it he found blankets in every colour of the rainbow folded neatly in the bottom. The chest of drawers in the corner was empty, ready to be filled with tiny baby clothes for their little miracle. Another chest was filled with even more toys of different types. Little wooden figures and more stuffed animals. A rocking chair sat underneath the window, cushions piled on it to make the wooden chair comfortable.

“We can change things around if you don’t like it.” Geralt started, eyes fixed on Jaskier as the omega looked at the nursery in awe.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered, fingers resting on his extended belly. A small kick in his stomach had Jaskier laughing softly. “The baby thinks so to.” Geralt hummed, arms wrapping around Jaskier so his pregnant belly was sitting between them.

“Vesemir carved the crib.” Geralt grunted. “Ciri, Triss and Yenn picked out the colours and had final say on where everything was placed. All the toys the Witcher’s picked up on the path.” Jaskier hummed, he was still holding a tiny stuffed wolf, hands running over the soft textured fur.

“I love it. Thank you.” Jaskier whispered, joy overtaking his heart. Their baby’s nursery. As Jaskier looked over the hard work of his friends, his family, he felt like his heart might burst with warmth. Their baby would be the most loved little one in the land if this was anything to go by. He couldn’t wait for their little miracle to see it all.


	8. Chapter 8

...... 7 months (31 weeks) pregnant......

Jaskier was exhausted. He’d spent the day in the nursery, sorting through clothing for the baby with Triss, Yennefer and Ciri. When Jaskier had stated the month previous that it was past time they started to collate the baby’s clothing word had gotten around the Witcher’s (due to Geralt Jaskier had no doubt) and now every time a Witcher returned from the path they brought a new tiny garment for the expected cub.

“What if it’s a boy?” Ciri asked as she showed Jaskier a baby sized pink dress. Jaskier winced slightly at a kick from the baby. He’d been relegated to the rocking chair, Yennefer kicking snarling at him when he’d tried to sit on the rug with the other 3. Truthfully Jaskier was pleased. The last few weeks had been hard for him. The pain in his back had travelled to a steady ache in his hip and pelvis and he could swear his ankles had grown 3 times their usual size.

“We could always send them back down the path. I’m sure a lot of families would be grateful for it.” Triss replied, folding a tiny yellow cardigan neatly and placing it into the chest of drawers.

“They’ve really gone overboard haven’t they.” Ciri giggled as she motioned to the large pile of baby clothes. Jaskier hummed softly, hand resting lightly on the now large bump of his stomach. 

“Try telling them to stop.” Triss laughed. “I saw Lambert in the stables last week saying he had business in the next village over. When he came back his saddle bags were full of things for the baby.” Jaskier chuckled fondly. The Witcher’s truly were spoiling the baby and they hadn’t even been born yet.

“At least it was practical things.” Yennefer commented. Lambert had indeed returned with saddlebags of nappy cloths and small glass milk bottles for when the baby was older. Jaskier closed his eyes, rocking softly on the rocking chair. 

“Yeah unlike Eskel.” Ciri laughed. He scarred Witcher had disappeared last month for a week, returning with multiple soft toys for the upcoming baby.

Jaskier chuckled softly, grimacing again at a harsh kick from the baby. The baby was definitely getting more active now, kicking his bladder every chance it got. Speaking of, Jaskier groaned as he realised his bladder was full again. Damned Witcher child sitting on his bladder. It was a truffle for Jaskier to get to his feet now, belly providing an ungainly weight to his front that would have him toppling over if he wasn’t careful. He couldn’t wait to have the baby in his arms if only to get it off his bladder.

........

Jaskier couldn’t understand why he was so tired. He’d ended up falling asleep part way sorting through the babies clothing, only waking when Geralt had lifted him up and placed him gently on the bed, Triss, Yennefer and Ciri long gone. Jaskier had sighed in discomfort as he tried to find a comfortable position in the bed. Every time he moved he was immediately reminded of the extra weight in his belly, making lying down not only uncomfortable but a feat of acrobatics to get back to sitting.

“You ok?” Geralt asked when Jaskier sighed, moving so he was sitting with his back to the headboard. Jaskier groaned in answer.

“Everything’s so bloody uncomfortable.” Geralt smiled softly. Jaskier rubbed softly at his heavy belly.

“What’s worse?’ Geralt grumbled and Jaskier paused for consideration. His back ached like nobody’s business but not so much as his swollen ankles. 

“Ankles.” Jaskier grimaced. They’d ballooned to nearly twice their size and standing was quickly becoming a chore because of it.

Geralt hummed, moving to the edge of the bed and placing hands on his ankles. Jaskier couldn’t contain the groan of pleasure as Geralt massaged the muscles there. Geralt chuckled softly, smile soft and endearing as he continued. Jaskier closed his eyes softly, enjoying the sensation of Geralt’s hands on him massaging the hurts away.

“Where else?” Geralt hummed after a while.

“Back and neck.” Jaskier murmured, calm filling him as Geralt nodded. The alpha moved Jaskier so he was leaning against Geralt’s broad chest. Warm hands massaged up Jaskier’s back, having Jaskier moaning in contentment as Geralt worked through the harsh knots in the muscles.

By the time Geralt was done, Jaskier was half asleep, head resting on Geralt’s shoulder. “I can have dinner brought up here?” Geralt whispered, placing a soft kiss on Jaskier’s head.

Jaskier hummed in consideration. It was a nice idea. He was so tired and all he really wanted to do was sleep, but Jaskier shook his head. He was clinging to the few normal things he could still do stubbornly and going down to dinner was still something he could do. “No, I’ll go down.” Geralt hummed.

“Leave the lute tonight at least.” Geralt whispered and Jaskier nodded in defeat. As much as he loved to sing he honestly didn’t have the energy for it tonight.

Geralt had to help Jaskier get his shoes on his feet, Jaskier’s protruding stomach making it impossible for him to get into the correct position. When Geralt was finally done, he offered Jaskier a hand which the omega took gratefully. As they walked out of the room, jaskier caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grimaced. He was huge. His doublet’s had been letted out to allow Jaskier the ability to fasten them around his stomach but he’d lost interest in doing so when he’d realised they only defined the bump in his stomach. Jaskier knew the flowing chemise hid a multitude of stretch marks.

“Beautiful.” Geralt murmured, dropping his head so he could kiss the large bump. Jaskier laughed and swatted Geralt’s head gently. 

“I’m huge.” Jaskier pointed out.

“You’re pregnant.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier just laughed at that, letting Geralt guide him down the corridor to the great hall and dinner.

.......

Geralt smiled softly as he got Jaskier situated in his seat in the dining room. He hadn’t been lying when he said Jaskier was beautiful. His mate had never looked so beautiful in Geralt’s eyes, heavy with child as he was. The large protruding bump only made Geralt’s heart beat faster at the thought that soon they would have their baby with them.

Jaskier smiled back as Geralt loaded the omega’s plate high with food. Geralt knew Jaskier was struggling, had been for weeks now. The constant pain in his back and ankles had Jaskier grimacing whenever he thought no one was looking and Geralt couldn’t fail to ignore the winces Jaskier gave whenever the baby kicked to hard. It hurt not to be able to soothe the pain his mate was in but Jaskier had told him it would be worth it in the end. They would have a baby soon.

As they ate dinner, Geralt kept stealing glances at Jaskier. The omega was being abnormally quiet, picking at his food rather than eating it. Geralt knew Jaskier would have been better off staying in bed. The omega was exhausted, eyes tight from discomfort, face pale. But while Geralt would have liked nothing more than to tie Jaskier to the bed and not allow the omega to move for the next 2 months he knew Jaskier would never allow it. So Geralt remained silent.

Until he caught Jaskier’s eyes closing in tiredness. Geralt glanced at Yennefer whose violet eyes were watching Jaskier with a frown on her face. As soon as Jaskier had asked Yennefer to be their babies Godmother the mage had become almost as protective of the omega as Geralt was. The look she was sending him now was clearly asking why Jaskier wasn’t in bed. Because he’s a stubborn bastard, Geralt thought. Jaskier’s head dropped onto his chin which startled the bard awake. Right, Geralt thought, enough was enough. Time for Jaskier to rest whether he liked it or not.

......

“Bed.” Geralt’s voice was low and soft but Jaskier knew the tone brokered no argument. Truthfully he didn’t want to argue. He was exhausted. Jaskier just nodded, breathing deeply as he went to stand.

He saw black spots running through his vision and stumbled softly into Geralt’s held out arm. T he alpha frowned in worry, arm wrapping around Jaskier’s waist tightly. “Jask, you ok?” Geralt’s voice was full of worry. Jaskier lifted his bleary eyes to look at Geralt, noting that everyone at their table was now watching them.

Jaskier wanted to say he was fine but he couldn’t find the energy to say a word. His knees trembled, legs giving out and if not for Geralt’s grip on Jaskier’s waist he would have dropped to the ground. “Fuck, Jaskier.” Geralt growled.

A sharp pain stumbled through Jaskier’s stomach making the tired omega groan a little with pain. Just the baby kicking. “Jaskier?” Ciri’s voice filtered through Jaskier’s bleary mind as she dropped to her knees next to Jaskier. When had he dropped to the floor. He didn’t remember the floor. Geralt’s arms where still wrapped around his waist, Jaskier sitting in Geralt’s lap as the omega tried to get his bearings.

“Jaskier?” Ciri’s voice again. Or was it Yennefer’s? Jaskier didn’t really know, the black spots dancing in his vision slowly overwhelming him and dragging him into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Geralt swore as Jaskier became a dead weight in his arms. His heart hammering hard in his chest, Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, moving so the omega wouldn’t fall onto the hard stone floor. Jaskier’s head dropped back onto Geralt’s shoulder, groaning in pain as his arms rested on his stomach. Geralt felt panic run through him at the pale quality of Jaskier’s skin and blue unfocused eyes.

“Jaskier?” Yennefer was on her knees in front of the half conscious omega, chaos surrounding her as she placed hands on Jaskier’s stomach. Jaskier groaned again in Geralt’s arms before going completely limp as his eyes closed.

“Yenn, what’s wrong?” Geralt demanded, panic filling him as he held his unconscious pregnant omega in his arms. Distantly he was aware of silence in the great hall. Triss was knelt next to Yennefer frown etched on her face. Vesemir had a hand on Ciri’s shoulder to keep Ciri in place. She had tears in her emerald eyes. Lambert, Eskel and Cohen had amber worried eyes fixed on Jaskier. “Yenn.” Geralt growled when she didn’t say anything straight away.

The violet eyed sorceress turned to Triss, having a seemingly silent conversation before Yennefer finally answered. “Take him back to your rooms.”

“Yenn, is he going to be ok? The baby.” Geralt demanded, aware his voice broke on the last sentence. Jaskier was so still and pale in his arms. Angrily Geralt pushed away the thought of the last time he had held an unconscious and pale Jaskier. Bleeding from a knife wound from his Father. 

“He’ll be fine, Geralt.” Triss answered, frown still on her face. Yennefer had yet to remove her hand from Jaskier’s stomach. “He just fainted.”

That did nothing to remove Geralt’s frantic worry but he nodded his head in agreement to moving Jaskier. Carefully, so as not to cause his mate any further pain, Jaskier hooked arms under Jaskier’s legs so he was holding Jaskier bridal style in his arms. The omega didn’t even move in response.

“Is he ok?” Ciri’s small voice spoke up as Geralt stood. Geralt met the scared emerald eyes of his adopted daughter and found he could offer no comfort. He didn’t know. He had no fucking idea what was wrong.

“Ciri, Jaskier will be fine. I promise.” Yennefer responded for them. Her violet eyes were fixed on Jaskier in Geralt’s arms. “Geralt, take him back to your rooms and get him settled. Triss and I will be there soon.” Geralt grunted. Ignoring the concerned and worried looks of the Witcher’s around them, Geralt carried Jaskier out of the great hall.

When Geralt finally reached his and Jaskier’s rooms, he gently placed the still unconscious omega onto the bed. Jaskier’s face wasn’t as pale as it had been when he’d first fainted but it was still too pale. “Shit Jask,”. Geralt whispered, hand resting on Jaskier’s stomach. He smiled softly when he felt a soft kiss from Jaskier’s pregnant belly. The baby was ok then. That eased some of the tension in Geralt;s heart but not all. Not when Jaskier was still unconscious.

.....

Jaskier came round slowly, groaning. His head felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool. “Jaskier?” Geralt’s voice was faint in Jaskier’s head. He groaned again, a small kick from his stomach making him grimace a little. Non one had told him the miracle of their child kicking would hurt so bloody much.

As Jaskier slowly opened his eyes, he was instantly met with wide worried amber eyes. Geralt was leaning forward so the tips of his white hair brushed Jaskier’s face. Jaskier blinked a few times to stop his world swimming in his mind. “Ger’lt?” Jaskier slurred, lifting a shaky finger to trace Geralt’s jawline. The alpha smiled, relief flashing through his face as he sat back.

Jaskier dropped his hand back to rest on his stomach, feeling the baby kick again grimacing at the pain on his ribs. “Where does it hurt?”

“Baby’s just kicking.” Jaskier huffed. Geralt hummed frown still in place on his face. “What happened?” The last thing Jaskier remembered was sitting in the great hall and getting up to go to bed and then black.

A look of distress crossed Geralt’s face. “You collapsed.” Jaskier let out a breathy ow in response. Geralt’s amber eyes were wide withe distress so Jaskier took his alpha’s hand in his own squeezing softly.

“I’m ok.” Jaskier whispered, exhaustion suddenly sweeping through him again. “Just tired.” Geralt grunted.

“Sleep then.” Jaskier nodded, eyes closing of their own accord. Before he’d even registered his eyes closing he was asleep.

......

When Jaskier woke next it was to Geralt softly shaking his shoulders. He groaned at the interruption to his sleep. Opening his eyes, he was a little surprised to find Triss and Yennefer both standing in the room. Triss’ brown hair was frizzier than usual, a frown set on her face and Yennefer’s violet eyes were trained on Jaskier’s baby bump with worry in her face.

“Hi.” Jaskier offered as he tried to level himself into a seating position. His arms felt like jelly and he was thankful when Geralt’s strong arms helped lift him so he was resting against the headboard of the bed. Jaskier gasped a little, the exertion sending black spots in his vision. Geralt’s amber eyes were wide with worry as Triss and Yennefer shared a worried frown.

Geralt moved out of the way so Triss and Yennefer could sit either side of Jaskier. The omega offered them a tired smile but couldn’t find the energy to do much else. “Can I feel?” Triss asked, pointing to Jaskier’s pregnant belly. The omega nodded, moving his hands as Triss lifted his chemise up.

Her hands were soft and cold as she pressed across where Jaskier and Geralt’s child grew. “Are you feeling any pain?” Yennefer asked softly, having taken one of Jaskier’s hands in hers.

Jaskier shook his head. “Just a few aches.” His back was starting to twinge again.

“Geralt said there was pain before?” Yennefer said, voice softer than Jaskier every remembered hearing it.

“I think the baby’s kicking my ribs.” Jaskier chuckled softly. Yennefer nodded slowly. “I’m just tired.” Again Yennefer nodded. Over her head Jaskier could see Geralt standing at the edge of the bed, worried amber eyes trained on Jaskier. “Is everything alright?” Jaskier asked, worry running through him. What if the baby was in pain? Maybe that was why it was kicking so much.

Triss had finished her ministrations, stepping back so Geralt could take hold of Jaskier’s hand again. Jaskier felt himself lean against Geralt as the alpha took a seat on the bed next to Jaskier. Yennefer remained with his other hand in her own.

“Has there been any blood?” Triss asked. Jaskier shook his head softly. Triss had mentioned possible blood spotting at this stage of the pregnancy but thankfully he hadn’t seen anything like that yet. “Good.” Triss nodded her head.

“We think you’ve been over exerting yourself.” Yennefer stated. Jaskier looked a bit surprised. He’d barely done anything the last few weeks, sticking to his room, the nursery, the great hall for dinners and the occasional trip outside. Honestly he hadn’t been able to face much more than the short walks to and from these places and even that had left him exhausted. “You’re exhausted.” Yennefer pointed out.

Jaskier had to conceded to that. The pregnancy was starting to take it out of him. He closed his eyes for a moment, cursing his won stupidity. He knew he was tired and instead of listening to his body he had stubbornly clung to the few tiny things he could still do. Or thought he could still do. Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand, Jaskier leaning more into the solid side of his alpha. He really was so tired.

“That’s why I fainted?” Jaskier asked softly and Yennefer nodded her head.

“There’s one other thing.” Triss said after a moment. Jaskier felt his heart stutter, panic running through him. Geralt wrapped an arm around his shoulder, sensing the omega’s panic and worry, and pulling Jaskier closer into his side. Triss offered a warm smile to Jaskier and Geralt before continuing. “We think you’re pregnant with twins.”

“Twins?” Jaskier asked softly, unbelieving. 

“It would explain all the kicking.” Yennefer pointed out. As if in response Jaskier received another sharp kick to his abdomen. “And the extreme tiredness.”

Jaskier lifted his head up to meet Geralt’s. The alpha was looking down at Jaskier with a look of wonderment in his amber eyes. Jaskier offered up a small smile, slowly removing his hand from Yennefer’s grip so he could settle it on his stomach. Twins. Two baby’s. They were having twins. 

“We’re putting you on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.” Triss said, eyes serious as they met Jaskier’s. Jaskier wanted to refuse, wanted to say he could still do things but he remained quiet. As loathe as he was to admit it Triss was right. He needed to rest. He couldn’t afford to put the baby...the baby’s, Jaskier thought with a small smile, in any danger.

“Ok.” Jaskier whispered, chuckling at the surprised look in Geralt’s eyes. Obviously they had expected the usually stubborn omega to put up more of a fight than that.

“Get some sleep, ok.” Yennefer said, smile and eyes softening as she looked at Jaskier. Jaskier nodded, head already dropping to Geralt’s chest. He really was exhausted. Jaskier closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of Geralt’s arms around him and was asleep before Yennefer and Triss had even left the room.

....

Geralt smiled down at his sleeping omega, warm filling in his chest as he watched the peaceful expression on Jaskier’s face. Jaskier was ok. The baby, the baby’s were ok. Geralt couldn’t believe they were having twins. Two little baby’s. He felt warmth fill his chest as he imagined Jaskier holding their two unborn children. Geralt hummed quietly, smile falling into place.

They would be here soon. Their two small babies would be out in the world soon and Geralt felt a fierce protectiveness run through him. Jaskier stirred softly in his sleep, handing coming to clutch at his pregnant belly. Geralt smiled softly, resting his hand on Jaskier’ belly. A kick vibrating through to Geralt’s hand and he felt like his heart might break. Two tiny, small, helpless little children. Dependant on their parents to keep them safe. To love them. Tor arise them. 

Jaskier would be perfect. He would love and care for their little ones with all the love he had. And Geralt would protect them. his little family. Jaskier and their babies. No one would hurt them. Geralt would keep them safe.

Geralt knew Jaskier would want Geralt to hold them but Geralt couldn’t. His hands, made for killing and harming were not made to hold tiny helpless baby’s. They needed a soft touch, Jaskier’s touch. Even Yennefer would be better at holding the tiny helpless humans than Geralt. Geralt would keep those children safe with everything he had. Would love them until the day he died. But he didn’t think he could bring himself to hold them. Couldn’t let his killers hands touch his helpless, defenceless children.

......

News of Jaskier’s enforced bed rest and the fact he was pregnant with twins travelled fast. By midday the day after Jaskier’s collapse in the hallway he was getting Witcher’s in his rooms offering congratulations. At first Geralt glared them away at the door, stating Jaskier needed his rest not to be surrounded by over enthusiastic Witcher’s.

In fairness Jaskier was still exhausted from his fainting spell so allowed Geralt to have his way the first day. He let Geralt help him to receive his bladder. Let Geralt serve him food and water when he asked for it. Jaskier preened under the constant caring touches of his alpha, Geralt easing the pain in his back and ankles.

By the middle of the second day of enforced bed rest though, Jaskier was bored. “Geralt, I’m not going to move anywhere but please just pass me my lute so I can at least cure some of this boredom.” Geralt growled in his throat, amber eyes glaring into Jaskier’s unimpressed blue ones.

“You’re meant to be resting.” Geralt growled.

“I am resting. I’m in this bed and I don’t imagine I’ll be leaving these rooms until the baby’s are here but I don’t have to sit here bored for the next 2 months.” Jaskier sighed heavily, staring Geralt down as the alpha continued to glare at him. Geralt was silent for a moment before huffing angrily, picking Jaskier’s lute up and handing it to the omega. “Thank you.” Jaskier sighed, working on tuning the lute.

He understood why Geralt was worried. His fainting spell had panicked Geralt, the alpha thinking the worst had happened to their unborn children. Jaskier understood why Geralt was taking Triss’ order of bed rest to the extreme but Jaskier needed to do something. Anything to get tried of the boredom that was overtaking him.

......

“Jaskier.” Ciri grinned madly as she took a seat next to Jaskier’s bed. 3 days after Jaskier’s collapse in the great hall and Geralt had finally relented on letting people see Jaskier. Ciri giggled a little at the glare Geralt was shooting Jaskier who was grinning in greeting at Ciri. Obviously Geralt wasn’t actually happy about people seeing Jaskier but Jaskier had managed to talk him into it.

“Good morning to you to.” Jaskier grinned. “Or is it afternoon. Honestly, I have no idea what time even is anymore stuck in this bed.” 

“Stay put.” Geralt growled and Jaskier rolled his eyes at this. Ciri giggled again, obviously this was an old argument of theirs. 

“Geralt had threatened to tie me to this bed until our twins arrive.” Jaskier grinned, eyes growing fond at the word twins. When Yennefer had told Ciri that Jaskier was expecting twins Ciri had been ecstatic. All of the Witcher’s had been and there had been a loud and noisy celebration that night over the fact. It had raged for a few hours before Geralt had stormed into the great hall and threatened to gut anyone who made any more noise stating Jaskier needed his rest. Secretly Ciri thought Jaskier probably loved the sounds of excited Witcher’s vibrating through the keep and it was more Geralt being an overprotective mate wanting the noise to stop.

“I will.” Geralt growled in answer, amber eyes fond as he looked at Jaskier. The omega laughed softly, hand resting on his stomach. Ciri noticed, pleased, that the colour had returned to Jaskier’s face. He was no longer the ghastly pale he had been before fainting, even though his eyes still showed some fatigue.

“Triss did say bed rest.” Ciri said, agreeing with Geralt.

“I know.” Jaskier sighed. “But I swear the boredom will kill me before I even get into labour.” Geralt’s eyes flashed with worry at this, causing Jaskier to quickly backtrack. “A joke Geralt.” Geralt hummed but his eyes remained fixed on Jaskier as the omega turned back to Ciri. Geralt really was taking the overprotective alpha to the extreme it would seem.

“So, tell me everything I’ve missed.” Jaskier stated blue eyes. Ciri nodded, obligingly telling Jaskier every small detail the omega had missed in the 3 days of enforced bed rest, including an incident between a bear and griffin Witcher in the great hall last night. No one had a clue how the fight had started but the mess had been appalling afterwards. Plates and food scattered all over the floor. It had taken Yennefer promising to curse the two idiotic Witcher’s into toads for them to stop.

.......

Jaskier’s bed rest took on a routine after the first few days. The morning he would spend in bed cuddling with Geralt, eating breakfast. Then someone would visit. Lambert and Aidan had arrived a few days into Jaskier’s enforced bed rest and had been kicked out by Geralt when they had had the bard laughing so hard he’d been in tears. They had been promptly banned from the bards rooms until they learned to behave in a manner compatible with bed rest. A few days later Lambert had come in with Eskel, a chagrined expression on his face. Until Geralt had turned his head for a few minutes and Lambert had sent a wink at Jaskier. Jaskier had had to hold back his snort of laughter at that.

Ciri was a near permanent fixture at Jaskier’s bedside. They would alternate between talking and going through the letters she was still being sent from Cintra. Geralt had frowned at Jaskier when the omega had suggested this as an activity but Jaskier had argued that it wasn’t exactly taxing and he was still in bed. Geralt had conceded, sort of. He only Jaskier work for an hour a day before he grabbed the paperwork Jaskier had piled around him and threw it on the desk with a warning glare at his omega when Jaskier went to complain.

Vesemir had dropped by a few times. Mostly he was a silent companion, running through council business with the White Wolf as Geralt point blankly refused to leave Jaskier’s side for even a few minutes. “He’s worried about you.” Vesemir had pointed out when Geralt had indeed disappeared from the room for a few minutes to collect something Vesemir had conveniently forgotten to bring with him. Geralt had seethed when Vesemir had asked him to get it but the white haired Witcher couldn’t refuse Vesemir when the old wolf had bemoaned the cold making his old bones creak. Even if they all knew Vesemir might look old but he was as spry as any of the younger Witcher’s.

“I know.” Jaskier had sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the freedom of not being watched by the overprotective alpha. “I just need a few minutes not being glared at for moving remotely.” Vesemir had laughed heartily at that and when Geralt returned Jaskier had beamed completely undermining his previous statement.

Yennefer came almost as often as Ciri did. Sometimes she would visit with the blonde haired alpha, or with Triss in tow or sometimes she would just appear alone. On those times she would take up position at Jaskier’s desk, working through a thick volume. She rarely said anything but Jaskier appreciated her visits. He knew she had been almost as worried as Geralt had been at his fainting spell and her visits were more to assure herself that Jaskier and his unborn baby’s were ok. Jaskier couldn’t deny her those assurances.

All things considering, the weeks of enforced bedrest weren’t as bad as Jaskier made them sound. He was enjoying the rest, finding his aching body was aching a lot less than it had been when he’d been moving around Kaer Morhen. And the constant stream of visitors kept Jaskier distracted enough for the boredom to stay away. Most of the time at least.

......8 months (34 weeks) pregnant ......

Jaskier groaned, shifting in the bed enough to wake Geralt from his sleep. Geralt jumped into a seating position, hand resting on Jaskier’s belly as the omega groaned loudly, face scrunched in pain. “What’s wrong?”

Jaskier huffed in response, curling into a feral position as pain contracted up his stomach. “Contractions.” Jaskier breathed and Geralt swore, jumping to his feet. Jaskier groaned again at the pain. It was too early for the twins to come. They still had another 5 weeks until they were due. “Get Triss.” 

Geralt grunted, amber eyes glancing once at Jaskier worry clear on his face before running from the room. Jaskier groaned again, closing his eyes against the panic running through him. The baby’s couldn’t come this early.

......

Geralt sprinted down the corridor to Triss’ rooms. They’d agreed a week prior that Triss, being the most knowledgable in medicine would be their to help with the birth. Geralt tried to calm his beating heart as he knocked loudly on Triss’ door. It was still too early for the birth. But Jaskier had sounded so sure.

“Geralt, what?’ Triss appeared at the door, face scrunched from sleep. 

“The baby’s are coming.” And this woke Triss right up. He eyes went wide as she grabbed a dressing gown to put over her nightgown, motioning for Geralt to lead the way.

When they got back to Jaskier, Geralt immediately sat on the bed, taking Jaskier’s hand in his. Jaskier was breathing evenly, face no longer scrunched in pain. His hand was resting on his belly and Triss immediately put her own hands to the swell of Jaskier’s stomach. “I...I think it was a false call.” jaskier whispered, voice breathless still. Geralt looked at Triss for confirmation.

The mage frowned a moment, hand still on Jaskier’s stomach before nodding softly. “False labour.” She stated. Geralt let out a deep breath, Jaskier sinking softly into Geralt’s chest in relief. 

“I...I thought...I’m sorry.” Jaskier whispered, blue eyes wide as he looked at Triss and Geralt.

“Nothing to apologise for.” Triss smiled. “Twins have a habit of coming early so it could have easily been labour anyhow.” Jaskier’s blue eyes widened in panic again and Geralt softly squeezed Jaskier’s shoulder in reassurance.

“But it’s too early. I’m not due for another 5 weeks.”

Triss smiled softly, placing a hand on Jaskier’s one and squeezing. “It won’t harm them too much if they’re born now. They’ll be smaller and might need a little extra care but they should be fine.” Geralt frowned at the word should. “But I’d still like them to stay in there a little longer.”

“What can we do?” Geralt growled. He didn’t want his children being born early. Didn’t want to take the chance of them not surviving. Triss smiled softly at the Witcher. “Exactly what you’re doing now. Plenty of rest. No stress. You might feel a few more contractions the next few weeks but I think you’ll know if you really go into labour.” 

“How will we know?” Geralt asked because he didn’t want to take the chance of Jaskier going into labour without help.

“If they start taking on a pattern, every 5 minutes, come and get me.” Triss said and Geralt nodded seriously. “Or if you’re water breaks.” Jaskier screwed up a face at that and Geralt nodded again. He’d asked Triss to give him a crash course on what labour entailed a few weeks ago, wanting to be prepared when Jaskier got there.

“Thanks Triss.” Jaskier smiled. Triss smiled again, squeezing Jaskier’s hand lightly before getting up.

“Get some sleep, you’ll need it for when it really starts.” Jaskier nodded, snuggling further into Geralt’s chest. Geralt held him close, watching as Triss closed the door behind her. As Jaskier’s breathing evened out once more Geralt smiled softly. Their baby’s would be here soon.

......

Jaskier’s labour started a week later. When Jaskier asked Geralt to get Triss after a contraction ran through him 10 minutes after the last, leaving him panting breathlessly, Geralt felt Adrenalin run through him as he raced towards Triss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Difficult birth. Vivid description of birth. Mentions of blood in the final part.
> 
> Please do NOT read if this triggers you
> 
> Apologies if anything is not medically accurate. My knowledge of child birth comes from information on the internet and watching too many episodes of Call the Midwife.

......8 months (35 weeks) pregnant......

The labour started with a twinge of back pain. Jaskier had been shuffling all morning, unable to find a comfortable position to get into. The babies had been restless that night, waking Jaskier up every few hours with kicks to his ribs and stomach. “You ok?” Geralt asked, concern lacing his tone as he placed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier hummed, leaning into Geralt’s embrace.

He stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying the comforting embrace of Geralt’s arms around him when he felt pain sharpen in his belly. Jaskier groaned softly, hand running to his stomach again. “Jaskier?” Geralt’s concerned voice started. Jaskier panted through the contraction, closing his eyes as the pain slowly passed.

“It’s ok, just a contraction.”

“The baby’s are coming?” Geralt jumped to his feet, amber eyes wide with panic. Jaskier chuckled softly.

“I don’t know. I think it was just a one off.” He said, remembering Triss’ words of false labour. They were still 4 weeks off the twins being due so Jaskier was confident enough to say this wasn’t in labour. He was wrong. Of course.

30 minutes later another sharp contraction hit Jaskier unexpectedly as he was strumming his lute. Jaskier dropped the instrument from his hands, groaning as he bent over his large belly, breathing harshly as the pain rocked through him. It was over within a few seconds but it still left him panting.

“Jaskier?” Geralt’s concerned voice again. He took the lute from Jaskier’s arms, placing it gently in Jaskier’s lute case before coming to sit on the edge of the bed. He took hold of Jaskier’s hand, amber eyes blazing with worry. “Should I get Triss?”

Jaskier shook his head. “She said to wait until the contractions were 5 minutes apart.” He whispered, still not quite believing he was in labour. It was too early and no matter what Triss had said about the baby’s being fine if they were born ow he was still panicking slightly. 

Geralt was pacing like a caged animal while they waited for the next contraction to come. Jaskier himself was nervously playing with the hem of his chemise, worry churning in his stomach. He wasn’t ready for them to come yet. He wasn’t ready. 

A sharp pain had Jaskier gasping as the next contraction hit 30 minutes after the last. Geralt was at his side within a moment, hand holding Jaskier’s in his as Jaskier panted through the contraction. “I don’t think this is false labour.” Jaskier laughed a little hysterically as he looked at Geralt’s alarmed amber eyes. Geralt nodded his head, panic clear on his face.

20 minutes later the next contraction hit, leaving Jaskier panting as he leant against Geralt’s chest. At some point in the last 30 minutes Geralt had ended up sitting behind Jaskier, arms wrapped around the omega, hands resting on his stomach. “Geralt, I don’t think I can do this.” Jaskier panted after the contraction had passed. “I’m not ready.”

“You’ll be fine.” Geralt hummed, kissing Jaskier’s hair softly. “It’s going to be fine.” Jaskier might have taken more comfort from Geralt’s words if the alpha’s tone wasn’t as panicked as Jaskier’s was.

2 hours after the first contraction had hit Jaskier rolled from Geralt’s grip. “I need to move.”

“You need to...”. Geralt started but Jaskier growled at the alpha angrily.

“I need to fucking move.” Jaskier got to his feet, pacing across the room as he rubbed at the pain in his back. “Shit, how long does this last?” Jaskier groaned. The contractions were still at 30 minutes apart and didn’t seem to be speeding up any time soon.

“Triss said your first labour could take 18 hours.” Jaskier swore at this, sitting back on the edge of the bed and letting Geralt wrap his arms around his waist. “Try and get some rest.” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s hair. 

“I can’t sleep like this.” Jaskier whispered, voice cracking with emotion. He wanted to babies out in the world but 18 hours. He couldn’t take 18 hours of this.

“Just rest.” Geralt whispered, pulling Jaskier so he was once more resting on Geralt’s chest. Jaskier breathed in the re-assuring scent of his alpha and closed his eyes. He did in fact dose on and off for the next few hours, waking up every time a contraction ran through him so he could groan in pain before dropping against Geralt’s chest and trying to sleep once more.

......5 hours into labour......

A knock on the door had Jaskier blinking bleary eyes open. Geralt hummed, gently moving Jaskier so he was resting against the headboard. jaskier didn’t really focus as he heard Geralt talking to whoever was at the door so when a blonde head of hair appeared at his bedside he was a little startled. “Are you ok, Jask?” Ciri asked softly. Jaskier offered her a small smile, taking her hand and squeezing lightly.

“I’ll be better when these little ones are out of me.” He chuckled softly, relieved when some of the worry disappeared from Ciri’s face. Another contraction hit him, 30 minutes after the last one and Jaskier groaned softly, hand flexing on his stomach as he rode it out. He’d timed the last one and thought they might be 30 seconds long. Not too long. That would change when the labour really started to hit.

“Ciri, could you tell Triss and Yennefer what’s going on.” Geralt murmured and Ciri nodded her head.

“It’s still too early.” Jaskier protested but Geralt hit him with a amber eyed stare that shut the omega up instantly.

“They can at least know to get ready.” Jaskier nodded in agreement, dropping his head back to the headboard again.

.....8 hours into labour....

“What are you doing?” Geralt asked as Jaskier shuffled on the bed, pulling covers close to him and moving them around. His fingers were shaking with unspent adrenaline as he folded blankets around the area he was going to give birth in. Usually he liked his nest surrounded by walls, a nervous trait from when he had been an omega in his Father’s court, but the thought of giving birth in his usual nesting place had his stomach dropping. He wanted to do this on the bed, not the floor.

“Nesting.” Jaskier replied, rearranging the blankets around him. He felt a sob of frustration burst from him. It was all wrong. It wasn’t right. His baby couldn’t be born here. Geralt’s arms wrapped around Jaskier, kissing him softly on his head as Jaskier rubbed angrily at the tears. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologise for.” Geralt grunted. He was frowning softly as he looked at the pathetic excuse for a nest Jaskier was trying to create. “I’ll move the bed.” Before Jaskier knew what was happening, Geralt had jumped to his feet, shoving the bed so it was rested in the corner of the room rather than the middle in an impressive show of strength.

Jaskier turned tear filled eyes up at Geralt, “Thank you.” Geralt just smiled softly, watching in fascination as Jaskier rearranged the first and blankets on the mattress into a proper nest. When Jaskier was finally done he felt a little more contented, snuggling into the soft furs surrounding him. “Come here.” Jaskier whispered, taking Geralt’s offered arm and pulling him into the nest of blankets and furs.

.....11 hours into labour.....

The contractions were at 20 minutes apart. They were getting harsher and Jaskier found himself crying silently against Geralt’s chest. He couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t do this. Not when he knew the pain was only going to get worse the closer they got to actually giving birth. “I can get Triss.” Geralt whispered, panic clear in his voice. He’d been alternating between rocking Jaskier gently against his chest and stroking gentle circles on Jaskier’s back.

“No, it’s not time yet.” Jaskier whispered. He knew it wouldn’t be time yet for a few more hours and he wanted at least someone to get some sleep before then.

He couldn’t seem to settle. The nest helped, being held in Geralt’s arms surrounded by the soft walls his omega self had erected with loving care helped. But nothing could get rid of the irrational fear in Jaskier’s chest. Birthing was hard. It was painful, messy, bloody and their was no guarantee for survival. Not for the parent or the baby’s and it terrified him. He hadn’t considered it before now, too overcome with the joy of being pregnant but now. Now he was actually in labour he couldn’t help but imagine what would happen f the baby’s didn’t survive the birth. Or if one of them did and the other didn’t. Either way Jaskier knew it would break his heart.

....17 hours into labour......

The contractions were 10 minutes apart now, lasting about 40 seconds each time. “I’m getting Triss.” Geralt growled as Jaskier sobbed through the next contraction. He was so tired but the never ending pain kept him awake, tensing as he readied for each contraction. “I’ll be right back.” Geralt whispered, kissing Jaskier’s head before moving the omega out of the way so he could stand. Jaskier whined softly, burying his face into the covers of the nest. He couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t.

....

When Geralt returned with Triss and Yennefer in tow, Jaskier had moved from a seated position to kneeling in front of the bed, head resting on the mattress, knees on the solid stone wall. Somehow, this was the most comfortable position he had found for hours, the position giving him so relief from the ache in his back and the painful contractions that rocked through him.

He thinks they might have sped up in Geralt’s a sense, each one sending him sobbing quietly, clutching desperately at the mattress as he rode through the contraction. Geralt appeared behind him instantly, holding Jaskier as the omega sobbed through the next contraction.

“Jask.” Triss’ soft voice said, appearing at Jaskier’s other side. Yennefer had....well she wasn’t in the room anymore. Frankly Jaskier had no clue where she had gone. “Can I feel?” Jaskier nodded even as he grimaced at the thought of moving again so Triss could feel his stomach. She must have sensed his hesitation t move as she said, “It’s ok, you can stay here.” Jaskier nodded grateful, leaning his head into the mattress as Triss put hands to his stomach. Geralt was rubbing slow circles on Jaskier’s back offering comfort.

“You’re doing great.” Triss smiled as she moved her hand away.

“The baby’s?” Jaskier whispered softly. 

“Eager to get here.” Triss grinned and Jaskier laughed softly.

When the next contraction hit, Jaskier groaned loudly, surprised when Yennefer’s hand appeared on his arm. He didn’t remember the violet eyed sorceress re-appearing in the room. As Jaskier panted through the after shocks, he felt wet fluid slide down his thighs. He groaned in embarrassment as the fluid stained onto the stone floor he was leaning on, grateful this had happened when he was on the floor rather than on the mattress.

“Waters have broken.” Triss stated happily. “Won’t be long now.” Geralt hummed behind him and Jaskier knew if he looked behind him Geralt would be wearing a terrified look. As it was Jaskier didn’t have the energy to move right not and he knew he needed to conserve the little he had left for what was coming next.

......30 minutes after water broke......

Triss and Yennefer wanted him on the bed. Jaskier agreed that it probably was best to give birth on the bed but the idea of moving from this position right now sent him a little sick. The contractions were coming faster and longer now. Every 2 minutes lasting 60 seconds. Jaskier knew he’d be getting the urge to push soon.

“I’ve got you Jask.” Geralt whispered in his hair and Jaskier groaned his thanks as another contraction rocked through him. Geralt lifted Jaskier as if he weighed nothing, sitting Jaskier on the bed.

“When you get the urge to push, tell us.” Triss said and Jaskier nodded, shouting through another contraction. He hadn’t been wrong in his assumption that they would get worse the closer they got to the actual birth.

Geralt was stroking a hand through Jaskier’s sweaty hair softly as Jaskier panted through the contraction. Yennefer had appeared at his side with blankets brought from the nursery. Blankets his twins would be wrapped in. Jaskier felt his heart lift a little at this. He could do this. He had to do this. For the twins that would be here soon.

Jaskier’s breeches had been removed before they put him on the bed, the only thing covering him the long chemise he was wearing. He might have felt a little self conscious about the fact he was sitting here nearly naked if not for the most painful contraction yet rocking through him. Jaskier shouted in pain, panting through the pain as the contraction passed. When it was finally over he collapsed against the wall, silent tears running down his face.

“I think I need to push.” Jaskier whispered, voice barely audible even to his own ears.

Triss nodded, placing her hands underneath Jaskier’s chemise so she could touch the bump. “Ok. Geralt can you help jaskier get into position.”

Geralt nodded, taking Jaskier’s arm as he helped Jaskier lie onto the bed. Jaskier groaned softly as he laid on the bed, feet flat to the floor so his knees were standing straight. He knew how women gave birth but he wasn’t a woman. He was a man. An omega yes but still a man. He’d asked Triss this when he’d first found out he was pregnant, coming to her bright red in the face as he asked a question he probably should have known. It turned out omega males birthing channel was the same place the Geralt had gotten him pregnant in. His arse.

“The traditional way won’t work, Jask.” Triss said apologetically. “Hands and knees are probably best unless you want to stand.”

Jaskier shook his head, he didn’t think his legs would hold his weight up long enough for him to be able to give birth. Geralt helped Jaskier move onto hands and knees as a painful contraction rocked through Jaskier. He groaned, burying his head into the blankets below him. Geralt appeared at Jaskier’s head, taking one of Jaskier’s hands in his own.

Yennefer and Triss stood behind him where his feet were pointing to the edge of the bed. “Don’t tense up.” Triss warned as she pushed fingers into Jaskier. The omega groaned softly as Geralt stroked his free hand through his hair. When Triss was done, Jaskier lifted wary head to meet her gaze. “We’re almost there. Next time you feel the need to push. Push.”

Jaskier nodded, waiting for the next contraction to come. When it did Jaskier pushed as directed, screaming himself hoarse as he rode through the contraction. When he was finished, Geralt’s amber eyes were fixed on Jaskier in concern. Jaskier offered him a small smile. Their baby’s would be here soon.

....2 hours after water broke......

Jaskier had been pushing for what felt like forever. His whole body shook with the effort to stay in position, fave buried in the covers, arms no longer holding his weight up as Geralt gently stroked his head softly. “Hurts...”. Jaskier mumbled after another contraction rocked through him leaving him panting. He didn’t have the strength left to scream at the pain anymore. Tears leaked from his eyes as he closed them from exhaustion. If he could just have a few minutes rest he could carry on.

A painful contraction rocked through his body, having Jaskier pushing again and sobbing messily into the blankets. “I can’t....I can’t....”. Jaskier whispered from the pain. He was too tired. Too exhausted to keep on pushing.

Geralt’s amber eyes lifted to Yennefer and Triss with panic showing in them. The two sorceresses were talking softly, eyes turned into a frown as Jaskier sobbed through the next contraction. “Please, make it stop.” He whispered. He couldn’t do this anymore. The twins could stay inside him. He didn’t care but he couldn’t do this anymore. He felt Triss’ fingers pressing at the birthing channel again. Jaskier closed his eyes, ignoring the strange sensation as Triss pulled away again.

“Jaskier.” Triss’ soft voice appeared in his vision. There were black dots spotting on his vision and Jaskier had to blink them away to see her. “I need you to really concentrate on the next one.” She said, rubbing circles on Jaskier’s sweat covered back. He still had the chemise on but it was so covered in sweat that Jaskier imagined it was sheer by now. “On the next push I need you to push as hard as you can.”

“I cant.” Jaskier sobbed brokenly.

“You can.” Geralt hummed from above Jaskier. “You can do this.” 

“Baby number 1’s almost out. Just a few more pushes and they’ll be here.” Triss promised. Spurred on by Triss’ promise that the first baby was almost born Jaskier steeled himself, gathering the little strength remaining for the next push.

When it came, Jaskier screamed loudly, voice breaking at the noise as he pushed down as hard as he can. Triss’ fingers immediately appeared at the birthing channel again. “One more time.” She said encouragingly. The next push had Jaskier collapsing onto the bed, panting messily. 

On the next push Jaskier choked on a sob of pain as something burst from him. Triss laughed happily from behind him. “Head is born.” Jaskier felt his heart soar as he pushed once more.

A few moments later the sound of a crying baby filled the room. Jaskier looked over his shoulder, warmth filling his heart as Yennefer took the baby carefully in her arms. Her violet eyes were wide with wonder as she carefully wrapped the baby in blankets. Triss cut the umbilical cord, smiling softly at Jaskier. “A little girl.” Jaskier felt tears of joy fill his face.

“Can I...Can I hold her?” Jaskier choked through the emotion of the birth of his daughter. Triss nodded in answer. Geralt helped Jaskier move into a seated position, Jaskier’s limbs uncooperative as Yennefer gently placed the tiny baby in Jaskier’s arms.

She had stopped crying, eyes closed as she snuggled into Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier smiled, resting backwards against Geralt’s chest. “Our baby girl.” Jaskier whispered, the baby stirring softly in his arms. He laughed softly. She was tiny. Smaller than any baby Jaskier had ever seen before. A tuft of brown hair covered her little head. Little fingers curled into fists under the blankets. Perfect.

The sharp pain of a contraction had Jaskier gasping as Yennefer quickly took the little girl from his arms again. He still had another one to go. The idea of moving back to hands and knees had Jaskier sobbing brokenly but the image of his tiny little daughter spurred him on.

Geralt helped Jaskier get into position once more, amber eyes wide with encouragement and love as Jaskier sobbed through the next contraction. Triss’ fingers returned to Jaskier’s birth canal again. Jaskier waited with bated breaths, panting through the contractions waiting for Triss to say to start pushing.

“Ok, Jaskier. Push.” Jaskier did, shouting as pain built in his abdomen. He sobbed, collapsing on the bed as his arms gave out. Another contraction rocked through him, catching him off guard and Jaskier felt himself panting breathlessly through this one.

The next push had Jaskier almost passing out from an acute pain running through him. “Triss...Triss...Somethings wrong.” Jaskier panted. This didn’t feel like last time. This wasn’t pain from contraction, this was something else. He felt blood run down his thighs as another contraction burned through him.

“Shit, Yenn get over hear.” Jaskier sobbed in agony as pain ran through him, black spots dancing in his vision.

“Geralt take the baby.” Yennefer said, shoving Geralt from the bed. Jaskier could hear Geralt saying something distantly but Jaskier couldn’t hear anything above the rush in his ears.

“Jaskier, don’t push. Don’t push.” Triss shouted loudly as another contraction rocked through Jaskier’s body. Jaskier groaned in pain, knees buckling so he was sprawling on the bed. “Shit, Yenn, I need you now.” Jaskier just groaned as pain overtook his body. Warm fluid running down his thighs. When he lifted his had briefly, Jaskier saw the fluid was bright red in colour. Distantly he thought that wasn’t good but black spots were racing in his vision now and Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to chase them away any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliff hanger but this chapter was a lot longer than I originally planned and this just seemed like a good place to stop.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mention of difficult birth. Blood.

“Geralt take the baby.” Yennefer yelled at him as she pulled him to his feet. Jaskier was groaning in pain on the bed, blood leaking from his thighs. Geralt felt like his heart was going to stop. “Geralt, listen to me you need to take the baby now.” Geralt froze in shock, staring down at the tiny bundle in Yennefer’s arms. Their tiny little bundle. His daughter. He couldn’t hold her. She was so small. Smaller than he could ever imagine, Barkley larger than his hand. He’d hurt her. “Geralt listen to me.” Yennefer shouted, violet eyes spinning in anger and panic as Geralt lifted his eyes to meet hers. “Triss needs my help. I can’t help if I’m holding your daughter. You need to take her so we can help Jaskier.”

That pulled Geralt from his panicked thoughts. Jaskier was in pain, bleeding. Possibly dying. He took the little bundle in his arms with a panicked look as Yennefer ran over to where Triss was kneeling behind Jaskier. The baby gurgled softly in his arms, oblivious to what was happening in the rest of the room. Her eyes were blue. The same shade as Jaskier’s bright blue eyes. Geralt melted at the look hi tiny daughter gave him in his arms.

Geralt turned to look at Jaskier,c railing his little daughter in his arms with more care than he had ever given anything in his entire life. What he saw sent a stab of terror through his heart. Jaskier was limp on the bed, blood leaking from his thighs. “What’s happening?’ Geralt demanded, every instinct in him wanting to help jaskier even as felt helpless to do anything. He couldn’t do anything.

“He’s haemorrhaging.” Triss stated, eyes blown wide in fear. “The second baby’s almost here. We need to wake him up.” This last part was directed at Yennefer. Geralt watched in silent horror as Yennefer jumped into Geralt’s now vacant seat by Jaskier’s head. She placed hands onto Jaskier’s temple, whispered a soft sorry before doing something which had Jaskier gasping back into wakefulness.

.....

Jaskier gasped as he was brought back into wakefulness by a careful prod of Yennefer’s chaos in his mind. He panted in pain as a contraction hit him, the urge to push filling him. “Not yet Jask.” Yennefer’s voice was soft as she ran fingers through his hair. Jaskier blinked back tears, aware he was now lying in the bed. “We need to get you back into position. Can you move?”

His whole body felt like lead. Shaking his head, Jaskier panted through the next contraction. Yennefer hummed, softly moving from where she was stroking Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier was aware of wet running down his thighs, blood he remembered distantly.

“New position Jaskier, it’ll help.” Yennefer’s voice was coming from behind her as she gently prodded Jaskier into a kneeling position. Jaskier groaned, body shaking at the effort. Between Yennefer and Triss they managed to get Jaskier onto the floor, kneeling on a soft pile of furs, head buried on the mattress. Yennefer was by his side, keeping a steadying arm on his when he wobbled softly. He almost laughed at the new position, remembering this was where they had found him over 2 hours ago.

“We need you a bit further up.” Triss said, Yennefer pulling Jaskier’s arm so he was kneeling higher. Jaskier sobbed at the exertion, shaking his head. He couldn’t.

“You have to Jaskier.” Yennefer said, voice brokering no argument as she pulled Jaskier into place. Jaskier sobbed softly, head spinning as he shook in the position Yennefer had him in. 

Jaskier shouted in pain as another sharp contraction ran through him. ‘Jaskier, please don’t push yet.” Triss’ voice filtered through Jaskier’s mind as Jaskier fought against the urge to push.

Her fingers breached the birthing channel again, Yennefer’s fingers stroking Jaskier’s hair grounding the omega past the pain of the next contraction. When Triss removed her fingers she came to Jaskier’s other side, hair wild as he met Jaskier’s blue eyes. “The baby’s coming now so I need you to push as hard as you can. We need to get the baby out now.” Jaskier nodded, half aware of the panic in Triss’ tone through the fog that had descended over his mind.

Jaskier felt the contraction run through him and Triss distantly shouting “Push now.” He did, screaming in pain as the baby’s head burst from him. Another push and the baby was falling from Jaskier’s body into Triss’ arms.

“Shit, they’re not breathing.” Triss shouted, making Jaskier’s heart break in two even as he sank to the bed, body slowly betraying him. Yennefer had disappeared from her side, quickly replaced by Triss.

“The after birth and then we can fix this mess, Jask.” Triss’ smile was tight. Jaskier didn’t hear her ear trying to identify the scream of a crying newborn. There was none. The baby wasn’t crying. Why weren’t they crying. Jaskier felt himself sob brokenly, body shaking as Triss’ hands rested on his waist.

“Bed.” Jaskier shook his head. He couldn’t move. Upon the birth of his final child a large wave of what Jaskier assumed was blood had flowed from him. He was light headed, vision fuzzy as a contraction hit him, expelling the after birth from his body. At the final part of labour, Jaskier felt the black spots claim his vision and fell into them willingly.

.....

Geralt felt panic run through him as Triss shouted “Shit they’re not breathing.” His child wasn’t breathing. Yennefer jumped away from Jaskier’s side, taking the child from Triss’ arms as soon as she had cut the umbilical cord. The tiny baby in Geralt’s arms twitched in her sleep, Geralt’s arms tightening instinctively around her as he watched the scene in front of him.

A large pool of blood was gathered around Jaskier’s knees, the omega’s breathing laboured and heavy. Geralt felt his heart clench painfully as Triss encouraged Jaskier into delivering the after birth. The omega moaned softly as the after birth was dispelled before collapsing bonelessley to the ground. Triss cursed, hands hovering over Jaskier as she gathered chaos to herself.

Yennefer was rubbing the tiny baby in her arms’ back gently, fear running riot in her violet eyes as silent tears ran down her face. The baby wasn’t breathing. Wasn’t moving. They were pale and unmoving in Yennefer’s arms.

Geralt felt sick to his stomach. Helpless in a way he had never been before. Unable to protect his mate or his second child. All he could do was watch in horror and hold the tiny baby in his arms.

.....

Yennefer felt panic flow through her as the baby in her arms refused to breath. It’s lips were turned blue, unmoving in her arms. She rubbed harshly on they’re back, hoping to kickstart the little bundle in her arms into taking their first breath. Minutes ticked by and Yennefer felt her heart break with each passing moment the baby refused to breath.

And then a choked breath came from the bundle and Yennefer sobbed in relief as the baby cried heartily in her arms. She stopped her rubbing, rocking the little bundle in her arms until it’s crying paused. Taking a blanket she had brought from the nursery, she carefully wrapped the little bundle in it. “A boy, Geralt.” Yennefer whispered as the white haired Witcher hovered towards her. She motioned him to look at his little boy, now sleeping wrapped in a little blanket. The baby girl in Geralt’s arm had her eyes open, blue eyes inquisitive of the room.

Her little brother had a tuft of brown hair on his head as well, blue eyes and exact match to hers and Jaskier’s. Jaskier. Shit, Yennefer turned wild violet eyes away from the tiny baby’s to see Triss hovered over Jaskier’s unconscious form. Blood pooled around his legs, head rested on Triss’ lap as the sorceress cried quietly.

Yennefer sent one look at the little bundle before leaving the tiny baby’s in Geralt’s care. The large Witcher could look after them but right now Triss needed her help with Jaskier.

Dropping to her knees, Yennefer sent her chaos moving over Jaskier’s limp body. The haemorrhaging had happened during the first birth, the bleeding worsening upon the birth of Jaskier’s son. He’d lost too much blood. More blood than Yennefer wanted to see. His face was pale, lips tinging blue, breathing barely audible. He was dying.

“Yenn, I don’t know what to do.” Triss whispered, tears running from her eyes as she stroked though Jaskier’s hair. 

Yennefer moved to the location of the bleeding, Jaskier’s ripped open birthing channel. Gathering the chaos to her, she pushed fingers into the bleeding channel, encouraging the haemorrhaging to close of their own accord. When she finally stepped back she was pale and trembling but Jaskier was no longer bleeding. The pool at their feet was extensive, Jaskier suffering massive blood loss and no amount of chaos could fix that.

He wasn’t safe by any means but at least he wasn’t bleeding any more. “We need to move him to the bed.” Yennefer said, shaking slightly from the exertion of using the chaos. Triss nodded, shifting Jaskier’s head to gently rest on the floor.

“I’ll clean up the mess.” She whispered, moving to strip the bedding from the fluids caused from childbirth. Yennefer dropped to take Triss’ place, stroking gentle fingers through the omega’s hair. 

“Don’t you die on us Jask. You have two baby’s that need you.” Yennefer found herself whispered softly, gently stroking Jaskier’s sweat covered hair. Jaskier had to live.

.....

Geralt looked down at the tiny little bundle on the table. He wanted to pick his son up but that would involve putting his daughter down and Geralt couldn’t bring himself to do that either. The little boy gurgled on the table and Geralt felt himself melt. The little girl in his arms was tiny, snuggled to his chest as her eyes closed in restful sleep. 

“Geralt.” Triss’ soft voice broke through Geralt’s mind. “We need your help.” Geralt growled when the brown haired mage tried to take the little girl from his arms. They’d were his children. His to protect. “Geralt, we need to move Jaskier onto the bed. You can have the baby back when he’s settled but please help us. Jaskier needs you to help him.” And Geralt’s heart constricted painfully. Here he was looking at his beautiful perfect children while Jaskier lay nearly dying. 

Passing the little girl over to Triss, Geralt turned to face a ghastly sight. He pushed back tears as he dropped to his knees next to Jaskier’s limp form. The omega was pale, blood coating the floor around him in a bright red puddle. “He’s ok?” Geralt asked, meeting Yennefer’s eyes. If Jaskier wasn’t ok Geralt didn’t know what he would do. Jaskier had to be ok.

“For now but...he’s lost a lot of blood.” Yennefer said, violet eyes full of pain and Geralt felt guilt gnaw at him again. He had been helpless. Helpless watching as Jaskier struggled through the birth of their children. Helpless as Yennefer forced their son to breath. Helpless as Triss and Yennefer stopped Jaskier from bleeding out. Bleeding to death.

“Please Yenn, I can’t lose him.” Geralt whispered. He couldn’t care for their children alone. Not without Jaskier there. He couldn’t lose him. 

Yennefer turned soft violet eyes to him, smiling softly. “I know, Geralt. We’ve done everything we can but Jaskier needs to rest now.” Geralt nodded, hooking arms under Jaskier’s legs and lifting the omega into his arms. There was dried blood on Jaskier’s thighs and the chemise he was wearing was soaked with sweat.

“Lie him on here.” Yennefer murmured, motioning to a sheet which Triss had used to cover the clean bedding. Geralt did that, helping Yennefer as she stripped the chemise from Jaskier’s limp form. There was a bowl of water and cloths next to the bed so the two alpha’s set to work cleaning the sweat and blood from Jaskier’s body. Jaskier didn’t stir once.

When they were done, Geralt moved around the nest Jaskier had created only hours previously, settling Jaskier into the soft piles of fur and cloths. When he was satisfied Jaskier would be warm enough in the piles of cloths, Geralt turned back to where Triss was tending to his and Jaskier’s children.

Triss had the little girl in her arms, Yennefer holding Geralt’s son. Yennefer saw Geralt’s amber eyes flicking between the two children and smiled softly, holding out the boy for Geralt to take. He was smaller than his sister but no less perfect. His little fist was closed, held close to his sleeping face. Geralt smiled down at the little boy. What a fool he had been for thinking he couldn’t hold his children. That he would hurt them. They were tiny yes, too small in his massive arms but Geralt knew he would never ever hurt these little children who fit so perfectly in his arms.

The little girl gurgled in Triss’ arms. “I think she’s hungry.” Triss said with a sad smile. Geralt felt his eyes flicker to Jaskier’s still form in the bed. His mate should be holding their children. He should be the one to feed them.

“There’s a goat in the stables, I’ll have one of the Witcher’s get some.” Yennefer whispered, leaving the room to do that.

“We should clean up this mess.” Triss said softly. Geralt grunted, eyes still fixed on Jaskier. Jaskier who hadn’t even seen his son yet. Didn’t even know if his son was alive. Geralt felt his heart contract at the image of Yennefer forcing his little boy to breath. “Sit down.” Triss motioned for Geralt to sit on the bed with Jaskier.

He did, slowly and ensured leg. He didn’t want to hurt Jaskier. Jaskier who looked so fragile and pale on the bed. His face was no longer lined in pain, peaceful in sleep as it hadn’t been since the labour started. Geralt held his son carefully in his arms as he rested against the headboard, eyes drifting to where Jaskier was curled in the blankets of the remnants of his nest. Triss moved towards him, little girl in her arms. “Move this one over here.” She said, showing Geralt how to balance the little boy against his chest. When the boy was settled, she moved the little girl to rest on Geralt’s other side. Geralt smiled softly at the two sleeping babes in his arms, a small tear leaking from his face. But as much as the sight of his little children sleeping brought him so much joy he couldn’t help but feel something was missing. Jaskier.

.......

Yennefer returned with the milk an hour after disappearing, two jugs filled which she placed on the cabinet. Triss had already gotten the bottles out ready and was finishing cleaning Jaskier’s blood from the floor. Geralt’s arms filled with the two children had his leg rested against Jaskier’s still side, offering his unconscious mate what little comfort he could.

“The others asked if everything was ok.” Yennefer said quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping babes in Geralt’s arms. “They heard the screaming. Smelled the blood.” Yennefer winced, violet eyes turning over to where Jaskier slept on still.

“What did you tell them?” Triss asked, pursing milk carefully into a bottle before setting it aside and repeating the motion. 

“The truth.” Yennefer said matter of factory, moving to sit on the bed next to Geralt. She placed a hand on Jaskier’s leg, gently stroking the limb through the covers covering Jaskier. “They’re worried about him but they’re happy to hear about the twins.” Geralt hummed. It was a strange feeling. The joy of their twins in his hands and the pain in his heart that Jaskier had suffered so much for this joy.

“He’ll be ok.” Triss whispered, bringing the two bottles of milk towards them. The two babes had woken up at the commotion in the room, eyes turning curiously around them. Geralt saw the little girl turn confused eyes to her unconscious omega Father. Her bottom lip trembled and Geralt felt his heart break a little. Their daughter wanted Jaskier but she couldn’t have him. “Jaskier’s strong. He just needs a little rest.”

“The birth was difficult.” Yennefer said, taking the baby boy from Geralt’s arms as Triss offered her a bottle. That was an understatement in Geralt’s opinion. The birth had nearly made Geralt lose his mate. The person he loved more than anything in the world. Except perhaps their twins.

“Now, let me show you how to feed them.” Triss said, handing Geralt a bottle.

“Won’t Jaskier want to...”. Geralt trailed off. He knew Jaskier would have milk for their twins, ready to provide them but Jaskier couldn’t. Not yet.

“He can when he’s healed. Right now I’m sure he wouldn’t want his cubs to starve.” Triss said. Yennefer was already feeding the little boy with a soft smile on her face. Geralt, under the careful eye of Triss copied her movements, holding the bottle out so the little girl could suckle on the teat on the end. She found it quickly, suckling noisily.

When she spat the teat out, Triss helped Geralt get her settled over his stomach and showed her how to gently burp her. Once this was finished the little girl cuddled up to Geralt’s chest once more fast asleep. Yennefer passed Geralt his little boy as well. The boy gurgled happily, snuggling into Geralt before he too was fast asleep.

“I think we should all take a leaf out of their book.” Triss stated, getting to her feet. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Thank you. Both of you.” Geralt murmured, eyes drifting to the two sorceresses stood watching the small family. He knew without their help he wouldn’t have his two small children in his arms and Jaskier would be lying in a pool of his own blood. Dead.

“You don’t need to thank us. We’re family.” Triss said with a tired smile on her face. “Now sleep, we’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.” Yennefer hesitated at the door, violet eyes resting on the small bundles on Geralt’s chest.

“If you need anything shout in your mind, we’ll hear.” Geralt nodded his understanding as the two disappeared from the room, door closing softly behind him.

Geralt rested his head on the headboard, eyes closing as he gently held the tiny bundles in his arms. His leg rested against Jaskier’s side, listening to the steady even breathing of his mate. Jaskier was going to be ok. He and the little cubs were ok. And that’s all that mattered to Geralt.

.....

Jaskier woke slowly, mind groggy and limbs weighed down like lead in the soft blankets. There was a soft warm weight leaning against his leg. The room was silent, just the soft breathing of his alpha beside him and....his children. jaskier felt his eyes fly open as he remembered the events of the labour. The blinding pain, the blood. His little girl screaming as she came out of him. His second child not breathing. Dead. Except the baby wasn’t dead. They were in Geralt’s arms, sleeping against the alpha’s chest next to their sister.

“You’re awake.” Geralt’s amber eyes blazed with happiness as he looked down at Jaskier’s bright blue eyes. Jaskier hummed, voice raw from all the screaming and shouting he had been doing.

“The baby’s?” Jaskier winced at the croaky quality of his voice. Geralt smiled fondly, eyes turning down to the little bundles in his arms.

“A boy and a girl.” Jaskier’s felt his heart lift in joy at that. Two perfect little babies. He wanted to hold them, wanted to lift his arms and hold them but he couldn’t. He was so tired. Could barely keep his eyes open as he looked at the sleeping bundles in Geralt’s arms.

Geralt frowned looking between Geralt and the tiny bundles before murmuring for Jaskier to stay awake for a moment. Jaskier turned his head against the soft blankets, watching as Geralt gently placed the little bundles on the chest of drawers. He heard a soft gurgle coming from them and wondered which one was making that noise.

His alpha suddenly appeared at Jaskier’s side, offering Jaskier a cup of water. Jaskier took it gratefully, drinking his fill before collapsing his head back to the bedding. He was so tired. His body ached fiercely from the labour and he was dizzy. But he was happy. Both his children were safe, alive, perfect.

Geralt returned with the two bundles in his arm. Instead of settling next to Jaskier again however, he settled the tiny bundles carefully on the bed. Jaskier turned tired eyes to the little sleeping bundles. The little boy was as perfect as the little girl. Brown tuft of hair not as full as his sisters but by no means no less fluffy and adorable. 

Jaskier reached hands over to stroke the little one’s faces, feeling the soft gurgle of the little girl as she opened her eyes to meet Jaskier’s. She seemed to smile, or at least that’s what Jaskier’s foggy brain thought as she turned blue eyes so like his own to meet his.

Geralt hummed, kneeling by the bed amber eyes bright with love and adoration as he watched Jaskier and their two children. Jaskier turned eyes to Geralt;s, smiling happily as he felt his eyes close again. He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and watch his tiny children for the rest of his days but his exhausted body had other ideas. Before he could register the blackness, it was once more dragging him back into sleep and rest.


	12. Chapter 12

“What’s wrong with them?’ Geralt asked, the panic he’d been feeling for the last hour finally sending him over the edge. He was gently rocking the little girl in his arms as Yennefer paced the floor, his little boy in her arms. Geralt’s tiny daughter had started to cry an hour previous, setting her little brother off within a few minutes and neither one had stopped crying since. Geralt’ heart was breaking as his children refused to settle.

Yennefer had appeared in the room a half hour into the twins hysterical crying, taking Geralt’s son from his arms so he could concentrate on trying to calm his daughter while she did the same for his son. But nothing was working. Triss had appeared with more goats milk a few minutes ago and now had bottles filled and passed them over to Geralt and Yennefer. Geralt sighed in relief, taking the bottle and gently placing it near his little girl’s mouth so she could eat her fill. She quietened for a minute, mouth exploring the teat before spitting it out and resuming her crying. Geralt felt his heart break again at this. What was he supposed to do. He was a failure of a Father if he couldn’t even get his children to stop crying. Looking over at Yennefer he could see she was having as little success as him. Her violet eyes were wide with panic as she rocked the little boy gently.

Geralt’s eyes wandered over to Jaskier, still lying unconscious in the bed. His body was mostly covered by the furs and covers, only his brown hair indicating him even being there. He’d been unconscious for over 24 hours, not moving once and Geralt was panicking about that as much as he was the little babes that had been crying so hard for an hour. He thought Jaskier was getting better when the omega had woken briefly 3 hours after the labour. It was obvious Jaskier had been exhausted, face pale and hands shaking as he gently touched his tiny children but Geralt thought he would be ok. Except Jaskier was still unconscious and Geralt had no idea when he would wake up.

The little girl in his arms wailed loudly, fists clenched and shaking as snot dribbled down her face. Triss appeared at his side, a wet cloth in hand to clean up the snot and tears. Geralt nodded his head in thanks as she wiped the little girls face clean. “I don’t know what to do.” Triss said quietly. 

Geralt didn’t either and that was why the panic he’d been feeling for the last hour was slowly reaching a crescendo. He didn’t know what to do. His children were crying because they wanted something and Geralt didn’t know what that was. He didn’t know what to do.

.....

The first thing Jaskier heard as his mind slowly dragged itself into consciousness was crying. Wailing. It took his foggy still tired brain a few minutes to register that the crying was coming from two tiny babies. His babies. With a start, Jaskier opened his eyes, pushing his uncooperative arms into the bedding so he could sit himself up. “Jaskier, it’s ok, don’t move.” Triss’ voice appeared in Jaskier’s mind as he struggled to get his arms to bare any of his weight.

Jaskier ignored her, mind concentrating on the crying babies. Something was obviously wrong with them and he couldn’t just lie here. Finally Jaskier managed to get his arms to take his weight and slowly lifted himself up. It took Triss’ assistance before Jaskier was in a seated position in the bed, leaning against the headboard and gasping for air. His whole lower body ached and he was shaky in exhaustion but his mind was focused on the tiny screaming babies.

Geralt had one tiny bundle in his arms, panicked amber eyes turning to Jaskier. “You should rest Jaskier. It’s ok we’ve got this.” Geralt said, offering Jaskier a soft smile but it was ruined by the panic running through Geralt’s expression as the little baby in his arms screamed louder.

Yennefer had Jaskier's other child in her arms, violet eyes as panicked as Geralt’s as she gently rocked the baby back and forth. The baby was sobbing hysterically, arms and legs kicking in the blankets it was bundled in. 

“Jaskier, get some more rest. We have this.” Triss said, trying to push Jaskier back into the bed and sleep but Jaskier waved her off, eyes fixed on the tiny bundles. His children.

“Bring them over here.” Jaskier winced at the way his voice sounded. Breathless and croaky. Yennefer and Geralt shared a small look which had Jaskier growling in anger.

“Jaskier, you need to rest. You lost a lot of blood.” Yennefer said carefully, re-positioning the baby in her arms slightly.

“You almost died Jask, please rest. We can handle this.” Geralt said, voice breaking with emotion at this.

“Bring me my children now.” Jaskier growled, eyes glaring at the 2 alpha’s. He didn’t care that his body was protesting the movement from lying down to sitting. Didn’t care that his body was aching dully. All he cared about was his 2 crying babies.

Triss shook her head softly. “Jaskier rest. You need it.” jaskier turned his glare onto the brown haired sorceress now.

“No, what I need is my fucking children.” Jaskier growled. “Now if you don’t bring them here now I swear I will get up and take them myself.” Jaskier pushed at the blankets covering him, cursing how shaky his arms were.

“No, stay there. We’ll bring them over.” Geralt’s panicked voice said, walking over with the little bundle in his arms. Yennefer nodded as well. 

Geralt’s eyes were full of concern as he placed the tiny bundle in Jaskier’s waiting arms. Now the baby was closer Jaskier could see it was his tiny daughter. His arms were shaky but Jaskier made himself concentrate as he held the little girl close. “And my son.” Jaskier growled at Yennefer. She hesitated for a moment but upon seeing the anger in Jaskier’s eyes at being denied his child she placed the little boy in Jaskier’s arms as well.

It was a struggle to get both children settled comfortably in his arms. His arms still uncooperative and shaky but Jaskier managed it. The little girl rested on his right chest, face leaning on his shoulder while the little boy was in an identical position on the other side. Jaskier sighed softly, smile spreading across his face as he gently rocked the two babies against his chest.

Both babies stopped their hysterical crying as soon as they were settled against Jaskier’s chest and when Jaskier lifted his eyes from the tiny bundles he could see the disbelieving looks on Geralt and Yennefer’s face. “I think they just wanted you.” Triss whispered as a smile spread across her face.

Jaskier hummed softly, bending his head to place a small kiss on each of his children’s heads. The little girl gurgled happily as the little boy nuzzled against Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier smiled softly, a tune filtering in his mind which he slowly started to hum quietly to the 2 newborns on his chest. Within minutes both children where snuggled against him, fast asleep.

“You ok?” Geralt grumbled, amber eyes drifting away from the sleeping twins to Jaskier’s face. Jaskier smiled softly at Geralt, nodding his head as he leaned further back against the headboard. “I didn’t think they were ever going to stop crying.” Geralt said, voice betraying the emotions he was feeling. Jaskier, unable to reach out for his alpha while holding their babies, motioned with his head for Geralt to sit on the bed next to him.

Triss and Yennefer had backed away from the pair, eyes watching Jaskier with soft smiles on their faces as Jaskier continued to gently rock his children in his arms. He was still tired, arms aching slightly from the weight of his children but he didn’t care. He had his babies in his arms. Safe and whole and that was all that mattered.

Geralt carefully sat himself on the bed next to Jaskier, amber eyes drifting to the tiny bundles in his arms. Jaskier knew Geralt wanted to hold them but the selfish part of his brain refused to let go of his children. He needed to hold them. To assure himself they were whole, safe and sound in his arms. Instead, Jaskier leant against Geralt’s side, letting the alpha wrap an arm around his omega’s shoulders as Jaskier snuggled closer to Geralt. He let out a small sigh of contentment as he and his two little bundles were held in the protective embrace of Geralt. Slowly Jaskier let himself drift off to sleep.

....

Geralt smiled down at his mate and two children. Triss and Yennefer had left the room an hour ago, both smiling gently at the sleeping omega and the two tiny babies. Jaskier was snuggled into Geralt’s side, Geralt’s arm wrapped around his omega’s shoulders. The two tiny bundles were wrapped in Jaskier’s arms, snuggled into his chest. Geralt felt his heart warm at the sight of Jaskier holding their babies. It was a perfect picture.

When Jaskier had woken up and demanded the babies be handed over to him Geralt had panicked. Jaskier was still recovering from the traumatic birth. He shouldn’t have had to wake to deal with their crying children but Jaskier had looked so furious when Geralt and Yennefer had refused. Geralt had never seen the protective angry gleam in Jaskier’s eyes until the moment he was told he couldn’t hold his children. So Geralt had relented. The last thing he expected was for the babies to quiet instantly the minute Jaskier had them settled against his chest. Triss had been right, they had just wanted Jaskier.

Geralt felt his eyes start to close as his own exhaustion slowly caught up with him. He hadn’t rested since the labour had begun over 2 days ago and while a Witcher could easily function on little to no sleep in that time the combined stress of nearly loosing his son and Jaskier and the emotional exhaustion of seeing his little children for the first time had exhausted the Witcher. He hadn’t wanted to sleep, fear running through him that if he did no one would be there to protect his cubs. Those 2 little fragile babies nestled so perfectly in Jaskier's arms needed constant care and protection so Geralt had refused to rest. Even when Yennefer and Triss had offered to hold them while Geralt slept he had refused, not trusting anyone but himself with their care.

Except Geralt had seen the protective glare in Jaskier’s eyes. Seen the way Jaskier had gentled the crying bundles with a soft touch and gentle humming. Jaskier would protect their pups more fiercely than even Geralt would, the alpha realised. So as Geralt let his eyes close, embracing the meadowy scent of his mate and the pure scent of his little cubs, Geralt let himself drift into sleep with the comforting knowledge that no one could protect their cubs better than Jaskier could.

.....

Jaskier woke to the little boy nuzzling at his bared chest, mouth searching for food. He opened bleary eyes and smiled softly at the little boy whose eyes were now looking at Jaskier in confusion. The little boy gurgled softly, nuzzling at Jaskier’s breast again, searching for food. The little girl was still sleeping in Jaskier’s other arm.

“Geralt.” Jaskier whispered, not wanting to wake the little girl in his arms as he looked up to his sleeping alpha. Geralt’s eyes were closed, face pressed close into Jaskier’s hair as he breathed deeply in sleep. Upon hearing his mate call his name, the Witcher stirred against Jaskier’s side, amber eyes blinking blearily at Jaskier with a worried frown on his face. Jaskier felt guilt run up him for waking Geralt. The Witcher looked exhausted, had probably not slept since this had all started Jaskier thought belatedly.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt grunted, eyes drifting down to the tiny bundles in Jaskier’s arms. Jaskier smiled warmly, eyes drifting down to their little boy.

“This one needs feeding. Could you hold her please while I feed him?” Jaskier said, offering his tiny daughter to Geralt. The Witcher hesitated for a moment, eyes glancing down at the little girl in worry. “It’s ok, you won’t hurt her.” Jaskier whispered, smiling softly up at Geralt. Geralt grunted in answer, taking the little girl from Jaskier’s arms gently. She stirred slightly at the movement but soon snuggled close to Geralt’s chest again. Jaskier smiled at the sight of Geralt holding the tiny baby in his arms.

His little boy gurgled again in Jaskier’s arms, nuzzling harshly at Jaskier’s chest again. Jaskier chuckled softly, moving the baby into position so the boy could grab Jaskier’s nipple easily. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to feed the tiny baby but Jaskier let his instincts guide him as the baby slowly started to suckle on Jaskier’s breast. The omega giggled softly at the feeling of soft gums pulling at the area where milk was slowly starting to leak from Jaskier.

Looking up at Geralt, Jaskier found the alpha was watching Jaskier with a look of awe on his face. When the little boy had had his fill, Jaskier hoisted him up onto his shoulder and gently burped the baby. Once this was done, he kissed the baby boy’s head, glancing up at his little girl when the tiny bundle in Geralt’s arms made a small cry. “I think she’s hungry to.” Jaskier chuckled, meeting Geralt’s love filled gaze.

The alpha grunted, taking the little boy from Jaskier’s arms and gently placing the little girl in Jaskier’s arms. Jaskier repeated the motion of feeding and burping with his little girl before resting against Geralt’s side again. “Do you want to hold him to?” Geralt asked quietly and Jaskier found himself nodding, arms craving the feeling of his tiny babyies again. Geralt nodded in understanding, gently moving the boy so he was resting in Jaskier’s free arm. When he was done, Jaskier leant against Geralt’s side, letting the alpha’s warm arms wrap around him again.

Geralt’s amber eyes were fixed on the tiny bundles in Jaskier’s arms, warm with adoration as he took a large finger and gently stroked each child’s tiny head. The little boy nuzzled closer to Jaskier’s chest, tiny fist reaching up to brush against Geralt’s finger. The little girl gurgled happily at the touch. “You like that don’t you little ones.” Jaskier crooned softly, smile wide. “Your Daddy’s always going to protect you. He’ll always love you and he will always protect you.” Jaskier promised, turning soft blue eyes to meet Geralt’s. Geralt’s eyes were watery with happy tears as he placed a gentle kiss on Jaskier’s forehead.

“And you’re papa will always hold you close and love you more than anyone in the world could.” Geralt promised and Jaskier felt his heart explode in his chest.

“That’s right little ones.” Jaskier agreed. “Papa loves you so so much.”

“And so does Daddy.” Geralt mumbled, dropping his head to kiss each child’s forehead once more.

Silence followed those words for a few minutes before Jaskier turned eyes up to meet Geralt’s. “What should we call them?” Jaskier whispered. They hadn’t discussed names before the birth, wanting to see their children before they named them.

Geralt’s amber eyes drifted to the tiny babies and smiled softly. “What do you think?”

“Melody for the little girl.” Jaskier said after a few minutes of careful thought. 

“She’ll have a voice just like her Papa’s.” Geralt smiled softly and Jaskier felt his heart warm at the compliment.

“And she’ll be as strong and as brave as her Daddy.” Jaskier continued, kissing Melody’s soft brown hair. Melody turned bright blue eyes up at her Papa and Jaskier felt his heart melt at the sight. “My little Melody.”

.....

Geralt turned his eyes from little Melody happily nuzzling into Jaskier to their little son. The boy had turned his vibrant blue eyes to Geralt. Jaskier was humming softly under his breath as he rocked back and forth with the little bundles in his arms. Geralt had never been good with names. He’d called his horse Roach and every horse he’d had after his first one died Roach so no he was terrible at names. But as he looked down at his perfect little boy Geralt knew what he wanted to call him.

“Antoni.” Geralt hummed, turning his eyes to meet Jaskier’s happy blue ones.

“Little Antoni and Melody.” Jaskier hummed, smiling softly as he turned eyes back to looking at their little bundles. “Welcome to the world little ones.” Jaskier whispered, leaning further into Geralt’s embrace.

Geralt smiled softly, heart fuller and warmer than ever before.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciri was the first to meet Melody and Antoni. She was terrified. Yennefer had come to her that morning, 5 days after the birth, to tell her Jaskier and Geralt wanted her to be the first to officially meet the little twins. The whole of Kaer Morhen had heard the birth of the twins. Jaskier’s screams vibrating throughout every corridor in the castle, every Witcher wincing and pacing as they listened.

When Yennefer and Triss had informed them of the difficult birth Ciri’s heart had stopped. Jaskier had almost died. One of the little babies had almost never took his first breath. She had seen the bloody sheets. Had helped Triss scrub them clean of the birthing fluid and Jaskier’s blood, feeling sick to her stomach at the knowledge of the pain Jaskier had gone through to bring his children into the world.

But according to both sorceresses Jaskier and the twins were doing well. No one had seen Geralt, Jaskier or the babies yet but they had all heard the crying of the tiny babies. Ciri had stood outside the door just last night, smiling softly as she listened to Jaskier’s lilted musical voice singing a soft lullaby to his babies. 

Standing outside the door to Jaskier and Geralt’s rooms, Ciri felt herself pause for a moment. She could faintly here Jaskier and Geralt’s voices but she couldn’t hear what they were saying, too quiet. Gently, she knocked on the door waiting for Geralt’s quiet come in before opening.

Jaskier was sitting in the bed, two tiny bundles wrapped in his arms snuggled closely to his chest. Geralt was sitting next to him, amber eyes warm in happiness an arm wrapped around Jaskier’s shoulders. Ciri felt herself smile widely at the sight. She drifted over softly, emerald eyes fixed on the sleeping babies in Jaskier arms. 

“Do you want to hold them?” Jaskier asked softly, gently rocking as one of the babies stirred. Ciri nodded mutely, transfixed on how small these tiny little babies where. They were nearly identical, the only obvious difference being the one she presumed was Melody had longer hair.

Geralt hummed, taking one of the tiny bundles wrapped in a bright orange blanket from Jaskier’s arms. “Antoni.” Geralt grunted softly as if he sensed Ciri’s silent question on who this baby was.

“It’s ok Ciri, you won’t drop him.” Jaskier smiled seeing her hesitation when Geralt went to hand the baby over, still rocking little Melody in his arms. Ciri nodded, still hesitant as Geralt played Antoni into her arms. She took a quick look at how Jaskier was holding Melody and moved her arms to copy so she was cradling Antoni in her arms. The little baby looked up with bright blue eyes identical to Jaskier’s and gurgled. “Sit down.” Jaskier said, Geralt moving out of the way so Ciri could sit on the bed next to Jaskier.

“Are you ok?” Ciri asked after a few minutes of watching the tiny baby in her arms with awe.

“A lot better thank you.” Geralt grunted from behind Jaskier and Jaskier shrugged, chuckling softly. “Still a bit sore but I’m fine.” Ciri nodded, relief flooding through her. 

“Yenn and Triss said...”. Ciri trailed off, feeling her eyes burning slightly. “They said you almost died.” Geralt grunted, amber eyes blazing as he looked at Jaskier at Ciri’s words. The 2 sorceresses hadn’t given exact details but the obvious look of terror that passed over Geralt’s eyes at Ciri’s words and the amount of blood she had helped Triss clean up at proved how close it had been.

“I’m fine now though.” Jaskier smiled. Ciri nodded. He was fine. Jaskier still looked exhausted and pale but he was ok. ‘Now would you like to hold Melody?” Ciri nodded in excitement, even as her arms wrapped more tightly against Antoni in her arms. As Geralt gently took Antoni from her arms, slowly walking around the room as he held his son, Jaskier passed Melody over to Ciri.

“They’re so small.” Ciri’s whispered.

“I know.” Jaskier smiled, eyes drifting to the tiny bundle in Ciri’s arms. Geralt returned to the side of the bed, taking the little bundle in his arms and passing the baby boy back to Jaskier. Jaskier smiled widely, returning to rocking the little boy in his arms as the little girl settled herself into Ciri’s arms. As Ciri watched Jaskier rock his son and eyes turn back down to Melody in her arms she felt warmth fill her. Jaskier looked so happy. His eyes so full of love and adoration for his tiny children.

......

“Triss said I could move around now.” Jaskier sighed in frustration as Geralt glared at him.

“You’re still recovering.” Geralt growled, rocking Melody in his arms. Antoni was sitting in Jaskier’s arms, sleeping contently after feeding. 

“I don’t plan on going far.” Jaskier stated. “And I’m feeling a lot better. No more pain.” That was true, the final aches and pains from the labour had finally started to abate the day previous, leaving Jaskier sitting in the bed restless. “It’s been a week Geralt, plus the 4 weeks I was on bed rest before the birth.” Jaskier bemoaned, softly rocking Antoni as the baby stirred in his arms. “I just want to take the babies into their nursery.” Jaskier pleaded, blue eyes searching Geralt’s worried amber ones.

Geralt had been a god sent these last few weeks. With Jaskier confined to bed rest, until yesterday evening when Triss had declared him fit to move around albeit carefully and only short distances for now, Geralt had been left to caring for the little twins most of the time. Geralt had been the one to change their nappies, walk around their room as he tried to settle the babies in sleep, washing them clean at the end of every day. And on top of caring for their twins Geralt had had to help Jaskier with basic needs.

“Fine.” Geralt grunted. “I’ll settle them in the crib first.” Jaskier wanted to argue, wanting to help settle their twins into their crib himself but he knew Geralt was right. The omega didn’t think he had the strength to move himself from the room without Geralt’s help, his legs stiffening from the weeks of reduced movement.

Geralt took Melody into the nursery, leaving the door open so Jaskier could watch as the white wolf carefully laid his daughter into the crib with a soft kiss before returning to take Antoni. Jaskier felt the loss sharply in his arms as Geralt walked away with his son but he could still see the little boy as Geralt settled him next to his sister. With a final look at their twins, Geralt retuned to the room to get Jaskier.

Jaskier had moved himself to the floor, bare feet resting on the stone floor as Geralt returned. His alpha took Jaskier’s hand, helping Jaskier pull himself to his feet. He almost stumble, legs buckling after s long without being used. “You don’t have to if you’re not ready.” Geralt murmured, wrapping a solid arm around Jaskier’s waist.

“I’m fine, just need a minute to get steady.” Jaskier said. Between the two of them, they managed to get Jaskier into the nursery. Geralt was frowning in concern as Jaskier panted softly, leaning against the crib as he looked down at the tiny children. It was the furthest he’d moved in weeks and it had left him exhausted. 

Antoni was awake now, tiny arms and legs kicking in the soft furs lining the crib. melody had dosed off, curled softly next to her little brother. Jaskier smiled warmly, feeling emotion choke his throat for a moment as he looked at his and Geralt’s babies. Their tiny unexpected miracles.

.......

Vesemir was surprised to find Jaskier sitting alone in the nursery. Melody was cradled in the Omega’s arms, Jaskier rocking softly back and forth on the rocking chair singing a soft lullaby. Antoni was curled in the furs in the crib Vesemir had carved. “Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice called only to stop short at the sight of the grey wolf standing in the doorway.

“I can get him if you like?” Vesemir asked but Jaskier shook his head softly. Melody had settled against the omega’s chest, breathing evening as the tiny child feel asleep. Jaskier smiled softly, standing and gently placing her into the crib next to her brother. Vesemir watched in fascination as the tiny girl and tiny boy snuggled close to each other in sleep.

“It’s ok, I sent him to go and get a wash. The twins were asleep anyway.” jaskier chuckled softly, blue eyes full of adoration as he looked at the tiny babies. “At least until this one decided she wanted to be awake.” Jaskier turned bright eyes to Vesemir and the old wolf felt the tension he’d been feeling since hearing the screams of the labouring omega echoing across the keep. “Come closer if you like?” Jaskier offered, voice still soft.

Vesemir nodded, keeping silent as he moved to the other side of the crib. They were tiny. Vesemir imagined if he picked either one up they would barely fit in his hand. Melody was slightly bigger than Antoni but not by much. Both had a shock of brown hair. Vesemir remained transfixed watching the sleeping children he was surprised when he looked up again to find Jaskier had moved to the rocking chair. The omega’s eyes were closed, breathing as even as his twins in sleep.

“He’s been up for a week and refusing to rest at all.” Geralt grunted from the doorway, taking Vesemir by surprise.

“Not unlike yourself.” Vesemir pointed out. Geralt’s hair was still wet from the steams. “No one’s seen you since the birth.” Geralt grunted. 

“Didn’t want to leave them.” Vesemir nodded his head n understanding. “Wouldn’t have gone now but Jaskier was complaining I smelt.” Vesemir stifled the laugh that threatened to fill him, not wanting to disturb the sleeping children or omega.

“I’m pleased for you. Both of you.” Vesemir said, eyes soft as he once more dropped to the tiny children. Geralt hummed.

“Just going to put Jask to bed. Stay.” Geralt offered and Vesemir nodded his thanks. Upon seeing the tiny children he didn’t want to leave. Geralt gently picked Jaskier up from the rocking chair, the omega stirring slightly but remaining asleep as Geralt took his mate into the bedroom. When the alpha returned, Vesemir turned eyes to the white haired Witcher and smiled. Geralt’s amber eyes were filled with warmth and love looking at the tiny twins.

“I never thought it would be possible.” Vesemir grunted eyes turning back to the bedroom where he could just make out Jaskier’s sleeping form in the bed.

“It wouldn’t be, if not for Jaskier.” Geralt’s smile turned fond at the mention of his mate. 

“He showed us we weren’t monsters.” Geralt murmured. “He showed us we deserved to be loved.”

“He did.” Vesemir said, mind dropping back to the first time he had met the loud friendly bard so full of love and kindness which he had whole heartedly shared with ever member of Kaer Morhen. “He truly is one of a kind.”

.....

Jaskier let out a yelp of surprise as Lambert dragged the omega to his feet, pulling him into a fierce hug. “Thought we’d lost you little lark.” Lambert growled, amber eyes tearing slightly. The screams and shouts during the labour had sent anger pulsing through Lambert at the helplessness he had felt. He had wanted to try and protect their little lark but Vesemir had reminded him (and every other Witcher in Kaer Morhen) that there was nothing they could do. The best they could do was keep out of the way as the twins were born.

“Good to see you to Lambert.” Jaskier chuckled. It was 3 weeks since Jaskier had given birth and Lambert was pleased to note the hint of colour in the lark’s face now.

amber let go of Jaskier, stepping back with a loud grunt as he ignored the glare Geralt was sending his way.

As soon as Lambert had stepped away Eskel took his place bringing Jaskier into a hug. Jaskier laughed at the hold the Witcher had him in before Eskel stepped back to stand with Lambert. “So where are the little horrors?” Lambert grinned broadly.

“Not little horrors.” Jaskier stated, hitting Lambert on the arm. Lambert laughed loudly as Eskel rolled his eyes. Geralt had disappeared from the room, heading into the nursery.

“Promise to be quiet.” Jaskier said, glaring at both Witcher’s who nodded in understanding before following Jaskier into the nursery.

Geralt was standing in the room holding a little bundle in his arms, looking at Jaskier with fierce amber eyes. “I think he’s hungry.” Jaskier nodded, briskly taking the little boy from Geralt’s arms and disappearing once more into the bedroom.

Lambert and Eskel drifted closer to the crib containing Jaskier and Geralt’s little girl. Melody was clutching one of the stuffed animals Eskel had brought back from the path a few weeks before her birth. Her blue eyes looked at the two of them and she gurgled happily. Eskel look at Geralt for permission before placing a large hand into the crib, laughing loudly as the little girl grabbed his finger. She gurgled, tiny hand barely covering the width of Eskel’s large finger.

“Fucking hell Geralt.” Lambert grinned. 

“Language.” Jaskier glared, blue eyes warm as he placed Antoni into the crib next to his sister. Melody let go of Eskel’s finger, little fist wrapping into her brother’s hair. Eskel and Lambert grinned as the two entwined themselves together, breath evening out as they fell asleep.

Turning eyes to Jaskier and Geralt, the two Witcher’s smiled warmly at the sight. Geralt had an arm wrapped around Jaskier’s waist, the omega’s head resting on his alpha’s shoulder as they watched their tiny twins sleep. Their perfect little family.

......

“You’re sure about this?” Geralt asked apprehensively as Jaskier pulled on his boots. The pregnant belly had slowly disappeared over the 2 month, leaving Jaskier able to fit once more into his clothing, much to the omega’s relief. 

“Yes.” Jaskier smiled, kissing Geralt softly on the lips. “Everyone’s met the twins by now anyhow.” Jaskier noted. In the last 2 months Jaskier and the twins had ventured out of the castle, spending most of their time wrapped warmly against the winter chill in the gardens. The twins had loved the fresh air, Melody shouting happily when a drop of snow fell on her nose. Antoni’s eyes had been wide with wonder as he looked at every new thing in the world. 

They had grown more in the last 2 months. They were still tiny but they no longer fit in Geralt’s palm. “We won’t stay long.” Jaskier said, moving to pick Antoni up as the little boy mewled softly. Jaskier wrinkled his nose slightly. “Nappy change.” Geralt smiled softly as Jaskier moved the tiny baby from the crib and onto the chest of drawers. 

Melody shifted in her crib, eyes searching for her brother and instead turning blue eyes to meet Geralt’s. “I don’t want t frighten them.”

Jaskier sighed, finishing cleaning Antoni up. Instead of placing the little boy into the crib he set to rocking the baby slowly in his arms. Antoni gurgled happily, tiny fists wrapping in Jaskier’s embroidered doublet. “Then go and tell them to behave before we take the babies in.” Jaskier was joking, obviously. Geralt took it to heart.

“I’ll be back in a little while.” Geralt grumbled, placing a soft kiss on Jaskier’s lips to silence Jaskier’s protest before jogging down the hall to the great hall.

It had been 2 months since he’d entered the great hall, preferring to spend the time in his rooms with his mate and children. Nothing had changed, the Witcher’s still loud in their merriment. Food was in the process of being passed around Geralt noted pleased. He didn’t want to upset the twins with the plates of foods clanging and banging as they were placed onto the tables.

The hall went silent as soon as Geralt walked into the room. Every eye turning to him. Geralt grunted. “Jaskier is bringing the twins in here. Keep it quiet.” Geralt growled before turning on his heel and back to his rooms to retrieve his mate and children.

......

Jaskier sighed softly as Geralt disappeared from the room no doubt to make sure the great hall was silent for their twins. Secretly, he was pleased about it. The twins had met all of the Witcher;s by now but only in small groups. They hadn’t been exposed to the loud and noisy area of the great hall yet and Jaskier was a little nervous. But he wanted to integrate his children into life in Kaer Morhen and if he was honest Jaskier rather missed the dinners in the great hall.

When Geralt retuned, he raised an eyebrow at Jaskier as if to make sure the omega was certain about taking their children into the great hall. Jaskier nodded, smiling re-assuredly at the alpha. Geralt grunted, taking Melody into his arms as Jaskier picked up Antoni.

Entering the great hall, every pair of eyes turned to Jaskier and the tiny bundles in his and Geralt’s arms. Jaskier blushed a little at all the attention, taking a seat next to Ciri. The blonde haired alpha grinned happily at Jaskier as Geralt handed Jaskier Melody. Jaskier hummed his thanks, feeling more content at the feel of both his children in his arms. They weren’t as tiny as they had been when they’d first been born but they both still fit snuggly against his chest.

The room was silent as Geralt glared down at the Witcher’s as if daring them to make any noise that might frighten his children. Jaskier sighed softly, rolling his eyes as he offered Geralt an endearing smile. “You don’t have to completely silent.” Jaskier said, knowing his voice would carry to the Witcher’s sensitive hearing. 

It was silent for a few more minutes before the bear table erupted into talk, quickly followed by every other Witcher. Jaskier felt himself relax, chuckling softly as Melody gurgled in his arms. Antoni was watching the great hall with wonderment, little fists waving happily.

Geralt placed a plate of food in front of Jaskier, taking Antoni from the omega’s hand so Jaskier could eat. Jaskier smiled gratefully, hoisting Melody into a more comfortable position before digging in. It was a little difficult to eat one handed but Jaskier refused to let go of his little girl. When he was finally finished, he motioned for Geralt to hand Antoni back to him.

At first, Jaskier had thought about bringing down his lute and performing to the room full of Witcher’s but now he was glad Geralt had talked him out of it. His arms craved to have his children in them. As the noise levels increased, Witcher;s shouting at in enjoyment around them the twins cuddled closer to Jaskier. Before long both children were sleeping, heads resting against Jaskier’s shoulders and the omega could feel himself start to drift a little as he gently rocked his children.

Geralt’s amber eyes turned from the conversation he was having with Ciri and Eskel, eyes warm as he looked at his omega and Jaskier. “Tired.” jaskier nodded softly, letting Geralt take Melody from his arms. They bid their good nights, Ciri demanding to kiss the tiny twins goodnight before they let them leave.

As they settled the twins into the crib, Geralt’s arms wrapped tightly around Jaskier’s waist Jaskier felt contentment radiate through him as he watched their tiny little miracles cuddle in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for extending this so I will look at writing these soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading.


End file.
